Liaisons et conséquences
by Hissha
Summary: La guerre est finie, les pilotes de Gundams peuvent enfin se consacrer à autre chose qu'à la guerre. Heero va découvrir alors une vie différente de la guerre, mais avec son lot de bonheur et surtout de grandes déceptions. Mpreg. COMPLETE
1. Chapitre 1

_Titre : Liaisons et conséquences_

_Auteur : Hissha_

_Base : Gundam Wing_

_Genre : Yaoï ; peut-être Lemon ; Romance ; Cassage de couple ; et M-Preg._

_Couples ???_

_Disclaimer : Bon ben malheureusement, les bishos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré le fait que je m'acharne sur eux jour après jour…._

_Note : Cette histoire m'a été inspiré à partir d'une autre fic que certaine doivent connaitre, il s'agit de "**Te amo**" et celles qui ne l'ont pas lu, je vous la conseille, elle est bien. _

**_Voici donc la nouvelle fic hebdomadaire qui remplacera Mitasareru. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, parce que je dois avouer que le niveau ne vole pas très haut... lol, par moment j'ai honte tellement l'histoire parait tiré par les cheveux et niaise à souhait... mais j'ai pas le temps de la reprendre depuis le début étant donné que 20 chapitres ont déjà été écrit et que j'ai d'autres projets sur le feu, donc je la continue en serrant les dents et en tentant de rattraper le coup vers la fin, lol._**

**_Enfin bref, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même un peu._**

* * *

**Liaisons et conséquences**

**Chapitre 1**

_**Fin décembre 196 Après-Colonisation**_

Une nouvelle ère commençait pour cinq jeunes hommes au passé violent, triste, sombre ou inexistant, une chance de vivre comme toutes personnes de leur âge, oubliant ce qu'ils avaient été pendant près d'un an. Ce sont, les pilotes de Gundam…

Duo repartit sur sa colonie pour achever son projet de récupération des métaux avec l'aide de Hilde.

Quatre préféra rester sur Terre, en liaison avec L-4 pour pouvoir gérer les affaires de son père des Exploitations Minières.

Trowa retourna auprès de sa sœur, Catherine, et continuer à travailler pour le cirque mais restant disponible pour les Préventers.

Wufei accepta l'offre de Sally et s'engagea pour les Preventers également

Quant au dernier……

* * *

Heero poussa la porte et pénétra dans le laboratoire sombre et poussiéreux du professeur J. Un an s'était écoulé depuis la mort de son mentor et seulement deux semaines depuis l'incident Mariemaia. Deux semaines qu'il avait passé à Sanc à reprendre des forces sous le regard vigilant de Relena. A présent, tous conflits armés étaient stoppés et il n'avait plus besoin d'être le Perfect Soldier. 

Alors il était revenu sur la Colonie L-1, là où tout avait commencé pour lui et s'était rendu dans l'ancien laboratoire dans le but d'en faire son logement. Ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal, mais durant ces deux dernières années, il n'avait reçu aucun argent, rien qui lui permettrait de vivre convenablement, bien sûr, il avait reçu plusieurs opportunités notamment un poste au sein des Preventers et un autre comme garde du corps de la ministre des affaires étranges, mais il avait refusé, il ne voulait pas devenir un substitut du Perfect Soldier, il voulait oublier tout ce qu'il avait appris, ne plus se souvenir de comment charger une arme, amorcer des explosifs, pirater des programmes ou piloter une armure mobile. Il avait à présent la chance de mener sa vie comme bon lui semblait, et il comptait bien en profiter pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre, et faire un métier dont il n'aurait pas honte. Il ignorait encore vers quelle branche il se tournerait, mais quelle qu'elle soit, il y arriverait par lui-même et sans l'aide de Relena ou celle de Quatre.

Il posa son sac de voyage au sol et regarda autour de lui en soupirant, il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à rendre cet endroit un minimum vivable. Pendant près de deux heures, le japonais s'afféra à nettoyer de fond en comble le laboratoire, et bientôt, plus aucune trace de poussière ne subsistait. L'habitation n'était pas très aménagé, elle se comportait en tout et pour tout d'une grande pièce principale comportant plusieurs gros ordinateurs, des établis remplis de pièces mécaniques, sur le murs plusieurs plans de son ancien Gundam, Wing, une veille armoire en fer ainsi qu'un petit lit dans un coin de la pièce. Une toute petite pièce était attenante à la principale et comportait un évier et une cuisinière. Il n'y avait que le minimum vital, mais ce serait suffisant pour le moment. Heero se dirigea vers l'ordinateur central et l'alluma, il entra le code d'accès et le mot de passe et put avoir accès aux fichiers du professeur J. Il entreprit de tous les effacer quand un dossier à son nom attira son attention. Il cliqua dessus pour l'ouvrit et vit qu'il ne comportait qu'un fichier de traitement de texte. Il l'ouvrit et Heero remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre qui de toute évidence, lui était adressé.

_« Heero,_

_Si tu peux lire cette lettre cela signifie que la guerre est finie et que je suis mort avec elle. Tu es donc en train de lire les derniers mots d'un défunt._

_Durant toutes ces années, je t'ai pour ainsi dire privé de ton enfance, te mêlant à un violent conflit que tu n'étais pas en âge de comprendre. Je t'ai appris tout ce qu'un soldat doit faire, continuant ainsi le travail que Odin Lowe avait commencé sur toi, mais à l'instar de lui, je ne t'ai jamais appris à rester en vie. J'ai fais de nombreuses expériences sur toi, te rendant plus fort, plus agile, faisant de toi un Perfect Soldier, Mon Perfect Soldier. J'ai compris mes erreurs le jour du commencement de l'Opération Météore, tu étais prêt à mourir pour ta mission et je ne t'en ai pas empêché. Nous étions en temps de guerre et tu étais un soldat. Puis Relena Darlian a croisé ta route, et elle a vu en toi ce que Odin avait vu, et que moi-même je n'ai pas vu, ou n'ai pas voulu voir…. J'ai compris que cette jeune fille pourrait t'apprendre à faire autre chose que la guerre, qu'elle pourrait te montrer une vie différente de celle d'un soldat, qu'elle pourrait faire en sorte que tu vives…Tout ce que j'ai été incapable de faire pour toi, et ni pour mon fils. _

_J'espère que mes intuitions me concernant ont été les bonnes et qu'aujourd'hui ton sentiment de vivre soit plus important que celui de mourir._

_Je ne sais pas comment m'excuser pour toutes ces années gâchées, j'ignore si tu comprendras ou pas mes résonnements, mais j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner._

_Tu trouveras dans la cachette du laboratoire une clé qui te donnera accès à mon compte en banque personnel, j'ai fait les papiers nécessaires pour que tu puisses l'utiliser. L'argent qu'il y a dessus n'est pas très conséquent, mais j'espère que cela sera suffisant pour t'aider à démarrer une nouvelle vie. Considère cet argent comme une récompense pour service rendu, ou encore, comme l'héritage d'un grand-père pour son petit-fils._

_En espérant qu'un jour tu puisses me pardonner._

_Affectueusement,_

_J. »_

Heero resta un moment sans bouger avant de se diriger vers le coin cuisine. Il enleva un carreau du mur qui se trouvait au-dessus de l'évier et plongea la main dans le trou pour en ressortir une petite boite en fer contenant ladite clé, donnant accès à un compte en banque au nom de Jonas Aldin Lowe. Et dans le silence du laboratoire, la voix de Heero s'éleva :

**« - Je te pardonne J. »**

_**A suivre….**_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Titre : Liaisons et conséquences_

_Auteur : Hissha_

_Base : Gundam Wing_

_Genre : Yaoï ; peut-être Lemon ; Romance ; Cassage de couple ; et M-Preg._

_Couples ???_

_Disclaimer : Bon ben malheureusement, les bishos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré le fait que je m'acharne sur eux jour après jour…._

* * *

_**Merci pour vos reviews à Yami-Rose Aka ; Nass ; soleil levant08 ; cacacounette ; greynono ; onarluca ; nyanko-kuro ; Laku-san ; Catirella **et** yaone-kami.**_

* * *

**Liaisons et conséquences**

**Chapitre 2**

**4 janvier AC 197**

Grâce à la petite somme d'argent laissée par le professeur J, Heero eut de quoi vivre pendant un petit moment sans se soucier des problèmes financiers, mais il savait que cela ne durerait pas longtemps s'il ne faisait pas attention. Ainsi, il apprit à faire ses achats avec modération, ne dépensant pas en objet inutiles, et c'est en revenant d'une de ses courses qu'il tomba sur l'annonce en vitrine d'un restaurant japonais. Il hésita quelques instants, lisant et relisant l'annonce avant de pousser la porte de l'établissement. Une hôtesse vint aussitôt l'accueillir, habillée d'un kimono noir à fleur de lotus rouges.

**« - Bonjour monsieur. Puis-je vous proposer une table ? »**

**« - Hn… Non… En fait, je viens pour l'annonce en vitrine. »**

**« - Ah je vois. Avez-vous un curriculum vitae et une lettre de motivation à me donner ? »**

**« - Non. »**

**« - Voilà qui est embêtant. Cependant, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de monde à cette tranche horaire-là, peut-être que le patron pourra vous recevoir pour un entretien, si vous n'êtes pas pressé bien entendu. »**

**« - J'ai tout mon temps. »** Fit Heero.

**« - Très bien. Je reviens tout de suite, attendez là-bas. »** Dit-elle en lui indiquant un coin en retrait de la salle.

Heero s'y rendit et entreprit de patienter quelques minutes, observant l'activité fébrile du restaurant. Tous les serveurs portaient des kimonos et il remarqua également que tous les employés étaient d'origine asiatique, ce qui, peut-être, pourrait être un bon point pour lui. La jeune femme revint alors et lui dit avec un sourire :

**« - Monsieur Iamoto va vous recevoir, montez cet escalier et c'est la porte du fond. »**

**« - Hn. »**

Heero suivit les indications données et se retrouva devant une porte en bois avec l'écriteau « Direction » accroché dessus. Le japonais frappa quelques coups avant d'être inviter à entrer dans le bureau de son peut-être futur patron.

Quarante minutes plus tard, Heero ressortit du restaurant avec la place de serveur en poche. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas un travail très bien payé et pratique, mais cela pourrait faire un bon début pour sa nouvelle vie. Il commençait à travailler dans deux jours, ce qui permettrait à Heero de finir de s'installer et de prendre ses marques dans le laboratoire. Arrivé dans ce qui lui servait de maison, le japonais rangea soigneusement ses courses et alluma son ordinateur portable pour se connecter. Il vit qu'il avait reçu deux mails et alla les lire. Le premier était une publicité quelconque qu'il supprima sans ouvrir, quant au second, il était de Relena. Il l'ouvrit avec un petit sourire.

_« Mon très cher Heero,_

_J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi et que la vie se déroule comme tu veux. Je suis toujours encore un peu déçue que tu ais refusé le poste que je te proposais, mais je comprends parfaitement ta décision et je t'encourage dans cette voie. J'ai finalement trouvé un remplaçant et il s'agit de Wufei. Cela m'a un peu étonné de voir sa candidature, mais je n'ai pas hésité à l'embaucher, je suis sûre qu'il sera aussi doué que toi pour me défendre et je dois aussi avouer que sa présence me rassure un peu, c'est impressionnant l'aura de protection qu'il peut dégager par moment, un peu comme toi et Quatre. _

_Cela dit, j'attends de tes nouvelles avec impatience et sache que je ne me contenterais pas seulement de quelques lignes disant que tu vas bien, je veux une description détaillée de tout ce qui t'est arrivé._

_Très affectueusement,_

_Lena. »_

Le sourire d'Heero s'élargit de quelques millimètres après la lecture du mail de son amie et lui répondit immédiatement, essayant de ne pas se montrer aussi bref que dans le passé, après tout, ce n'était plus un ordre de mission qu'il envoyait, puis il déconnecta.

* * *

**8 février AC 197**

Un mois s'était écoulé et Heero travaillait toujours dans le restaurant japonais pour mettre de l'argent de côté, les horaires étaient fatiguant, mais il avait connu pire. Il avait sérieusement recherché une branche professionnelle susceptible de l'intéresser et hésitait grandement entre l'économie sociale et le droit, mais il avait une nette préférence pour la dernière option.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand la sonnette de la porte du laboratoire retentit. D'instinct, ses réflexes de soldats refirent surface, il n'attendait personne aujourd'hui, et de toute façon, rare étaient les visites, pour ne pas dire inexistantes. Restant sur ses gardes, il alla ouvrir et fut surpris de voir la personne qui se tenait sur le pas de sa porte.

**« - Duo ?! »** S'exclama Heero, ne masquant pas sa surprise.

**« - Salut Heero. »** Fit le nouveau venu en souriant. **« Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ? »**

**« - Non pas du tout, entre. »**

Le japonais s'effaça pour le laisser passer, et Duo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et pénétra dans à l'intérieur tandis que Heero refermait la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa.

**« - Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? »**

**« - Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles d'un ami, rien de plus. »**

**« - Et pourquoi moi en particulier ? Pourquoi pas Quatre ? »**

Duo eut un petit sourire et détailla Heero avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

**« - Et bien, à vrai dire, je compte agrandir mon projet de rénovation des matériaux, et comme sur L-2 ça marche bien, j'ai pensé pouvoir développer mon affaire dans les autres colonies, à commencer par L-1. Alors me voilà. »**

**« - Et tu t'es dis que tu pourrais venir me rendre visite, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Exactement ! »** Acquiesça Duo avec un grand sourire alors qu'il s'approchait du japonais, envahissant son espace personnel.

**« - Que veux-tu exactement ? »**

**« - La même chose que je voulais de toi à chaque fois que nos chemins se croisaient durant nos missions. »**

Puis sans laisser le temps à Heero de répondre, Duo l'embrassa. Au début, le japonais tenta de résister, mais comme à chaque fois, le baiser lui fit perdre la tête et il se mit à répondre passionnément à l'américain, sa langue combattant férocement celle de son homologue. Mais il reprit très vite ses esprits et repoussa Duo. Il se décolla de la porte contre laquelle il était appuyé et s'avança dans le laboratoire, le natté sur les talons.

**« - Heero… »**

**« - Je ne suis pas une pute Duo, si tu es venu pour ça, tu peux repartir d'où tu viens ! Et en parlant de ça, tu n'es pas en couple avec Hilde ? »**

**« - Ce n'est qu'une amie et une associée Heero, et rien d'autre. Et je ne te considère pas comme une pute, bien au contraire. »**

Le japonais le regarda quelque seconde en silence, fronçant les sourcils, puis lui tournant le dos, il demanda :

**« - Alors que suis-je pour toi ? »**

**« - Tu es mon amant. Et tu me manques. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, j'aimerais construire une histoire avec toi, Heero. »**

Le japonais se retourna pour regarder Duo dans les yeux, cherchant dans son regard quelque chose qui pourrait démentir ces dires, mais il ne vit que de la sincérité dans ses prunelles améthyste.

Il eut un léger sourire et s'approcha de lui.

**« - Et je t'ai manqué comment ? Beaucoup ou beaucoup, beaucoup ? »**

**« - Disons triple fois beaucoup. »**

Heero l'attira à lui et entreprit de l'embrasser, d'abord tendrement puis passionnément à mesure que les mains de Duo caressaient le corps de son amant. Alors que le baiser se prolongeait, Duo entrouvrit les yeux et localisa rapidement le lit, avant d'y entraîner son compagnon. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le matelas, la passion les emportant au-delà des cimes.

_**A suivre…**_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Titre : Liaisons et conséquences_

_Auteur : Hissha_

_Base : Gundam Wing_

_Genre : Yaoï ; peut-être Lemon ; Romance ; Cassage de couple ; et M-Preg._

_Couples 2x1_

_Disclaimer : Bon ben malheureusement, les bishos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré le fait que je m'acharne sur eux jour après jour…_

* * *

_**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews à Shini-cat ; Laku-san ; nyanko-kuro ; Yami-Rose Aka ; ElangelCaido ; greynono ; Nass ; Maninon ; yaone-kami ; onarluca **et **Catirella.**_

_****_

* * *

**Liaisons et conséquences**

**Chapitre 3**

**9 février AC 197**

Le lendemain matin, Duo fut le premier réveillé, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui lui indiqua qu'il était déjà plus de neuf heures du matin. Il regarda ensuite Heero qui sommeillait contre lui et sourit doucement en l'observant dormir. Il passa une main dans les cheveux en bataille du japonais et repoussa quelques mèches de son front, soudain son téléphone se mit à vibrer en continu, faisant sursauter Duo et cassant l'ambiance du moment, l'américain s'en saisit promptement et décrocha.

**« - Allô ? »** Fit-il à mi-voix.

_« - Duo, c'est moi. »_

En entendant cette voix, Duo blêmit. Il repoussa doucement Heero loin de lui et se leva d'un bond et alla s'enfermer rapidement dans la salle de bain afin que son amant n'entende pas la conversation.

_« - Allô ? Allô ?! Duo, tu es toujours là ? »_

**« - Oui Hilde, je suis toujours là. Pourquoi appelles-tu ? »**

_« - Je voulais juste savoir comment s'était passé tes entrevues. »_

**« - Tout va très bien, avec un peu de chance, la succursale ouvrira dans un mois ou deux. »**

_« - Oh… »_

**« - Ca ne te fais pas plaisir ? »**

_« - Bien sûr que si… Je suis très contente pour toi. Mais tu devras passer beaucoup de temps sur L-1. »_

**« - Je sais, cela ne va pas être évident pour nous. »**

_« - Tu es parti depuis hier matin et tu me manques déjà. Qu'est-ce que ce sera quant la succursale sera ouverte ? »_

**« - Nous y arriverons ma chérie, tu verras. »**

_« - Est-ce que je te manque ? »_

**« - Bien sûr que tu me manques. Je me languis de toi depuis l'instant où je t'ai quitté mon amour. »**

_« - Tu vas rentrer bientôt ? »_

**« - J'ai encore quelques petites choses à faire ici, mais je serais bientôt de retour, je te le promets. »**

_« - Je t'attendrais. Je t'aime Duo. »_

**« - Prends soin de toi, bébé. »**

Duo raccrocha et inspira profondément. Il sortit de la salle de bain et tomba nez à nez avec Heero.

**« - Que faisais-tu avec ton téléphone dans la salle de bain ? »** Demanda alors le japonais en voyant le portable dans la main de natté.

**« - J'ai reçu un appel d'un de mes employés, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Et puis, tu étais si mignon que ça m'aurait fait mal au cœur de te sortir de ton sommeil. »** Rajouta le natté avec un sourire charmeur.

**« - Hn. »**

Heero s'approcha et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'éloigner vers la petite et modeste cuisine pour faire chauffer du café.

**« - Ca ne te dirais pas de sortir aujourd'hui ? Je dois rentrer sur L-2 ce soir, alors je me suis dis qu'on pourrait passer toute l'après-midi ensemble, non ? »**

Heero le regarda d'un air contrit.

**« - Je suis désolé Duo, mais je prends mon service à treize heures jusqu'à vingt-deux heures. »**

**« - Tu ne peux pas prendre un jour de congé ? Dis que tu es malade ! »** Fit le natté en l'embrassant dans le cou, avant de remonter vers les lèvres pulpeuses du japonais pour tenter de l'amadouer.

Heero répondit au baiser, mais finit par repousser doucement son amant.

**« - Ce travail est important pour moi. »**

**« - Voyons Heero, tu n'es pas fais pour être serveur, tu le sais. »** Fit Duo, d'un air légèrement excédé.

**« - Et toi, tu ne sais pas ce que je veux faire de ma vie, ni ce qui est bien pour moi ! » **Répliqua Heero sèchement en repoussa d'un coup son amant.

Il alla dans la salle de bain et claqua violemment la porte derrière lui avant de la fermer à clef, et entreprit de prendre une bonne douche chaude pour se calmer. De quel droit Duo se permettait-il de juger son travail ? Le faisait-il pour lui sien lui ? Non ! Alors de quel droit le faisait-il ? Il éteignit l'eau et s'essuya, puis vêtu uniquement d'une serviette autour de la taille, il regagna la pièce principale où Duo l'attendait, un air penaud sur le visage. En le voyant revenir, le natté alla à sa rencontre, puis sans un mot, il l'embrassa tendrement.

**« - Je suis désolé Heero, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. »**

**« - Hn. »**

**« - J'étais un peu vexé à l'idée de partir sans te dire au revoir. »**

**« - Baka. Ce n'est pas un au revoir. »**

**« - Le week-end prochain, je reviendrais. »**

**« - Je t'attendrais. »** Promis Heero.

Ils s'embrassèrent et se cajolèrent un petit moment, puis Duo alla dans la salle de bain à son tour tandis que Heero finissait de s'habiller.

_**

* * *

**_

**11 février AC 197**

Les deux amants étaient en train de manger tranquillement avant l'heure du départ au travail pour le japonais quand la sonnette d'entrée du laboratoire retentit pour la seconde fois en deux jours.

**« - Tu attends quelqu'un ? »** Demanda Duo.

**« - Non. »** Nia Heero en fronçant les sourcils**. « Pas plus que je ne t'attendais toi. »**

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit prudemment, mais il fut très vite rassuré en reconnaissant la personne qui se trouvait devant lui.

**« - Sally ! »**

**« - Bonjour Heero. »** La salua la jeune doctoresse.

**« - Mais que fais-tu ici sur L-1 ? Un problème avec les Préventers ? »** Demanda aussitôt le japonais.

**« - Non, non, rassure-toi… J'ai quitté les Préventers, la médecine m'attirait beaucoup plus même si j'aimais ce que je faisais, alors j'ai décidé de venir m'installer ici. »**

**« - Et bien, c'est la période des surprises. »** Ne put s'empêcher de railler Heero.

Sally le regarda avec curiosité et Heero s'effaça pour qu'elle puisse voir Duo qui s'était approché. Si Sally en fut surprise, elle n'en montra rien, pas plus qu'elle ne fit de commentaire, mais elle le salua avec une raideur inhabituelle. Heero ne remarqua rien ou préféra ne pas y tenir compte et s'adressa à la jeune femme.

**« - Tu veux un café ? »**

**« - Volontiers Heero. »** Fit Sally avec un sourire devant l'effort que faisait Heero pour se montrer plus ouvert avec les autres.

Le japonais s'éloigna en direction de la cuisine, laissant derrière lui un silence de plomb. Un peu gêné, Duo tenta une approche.

**« - Sally… »**

**« - Comment va Hilde ? »** La coupa subitement la jeune femme en le regardant de haut.

Duo blêmit légèrement et lança un coup d'œil vers Heero qui n'avait pas entendu la question de la jeune femme, cette dernière cependant, n'avait pas loupé une miette de la réaction du natté, et à la vue de son air presque paniqué, elle eut la confirmation que la relation entre lui et Heero était plus qu'amical ou allait le devenir.

**« - Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »**

**« - Peut-être, peut-être pas, mais pourquoi tu as l'air aussi coupable, alors ? »**

**« - Je… »**

Mais Duo se tut bien vite en voyant revenir Heero avec le café. Le reste de l'heure s'écoula lentement pour lui en écoutant Sally et Heero parlaient entre eux, la doctoresse mettant volontairement le natté hors discussion. Puis elle prit congé, promettant à Heero de repasser.

Une fois la porte refermée, Heero se tourna vers son amant.

**« - Que se passe-t-il avec Sally ? J'ai senti un froid entre vous. »**

**« - Ce n'est rien, rassure-toi, un petit conflit sans importance. »**

Heero acquiesça silencieusement mais ne continua pas à discuter en voyant qu'il allait se mettre en retard. Il se prépara rapidement et après un dernier baiser à Duo, il partit travailler. Seul dans le laboratoire, l'américain soupira profondément. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Sally arrive ? Elle risquait de parler à Hilde ou pire, à Heero… Qu'allait-il faire si ce serait le cas ?

_**A suivre…**_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Titre : Liaisons et conséquences_

_Auteur : Hissha_

_Base : Gundam Wing_

_Genre : Yaoï ; peut-être Lemon ; Romance ; Cassage de couple ; et M-Preg._

_Couples : 2x1 officiellement dans un jour lointain... lol_

_Disclaimer : Bon ben malheureusement, les bishos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré le fait que je m'acharne sur eux jour après jour…._

* * *

****

_**Un grand merci pour vos review du chapitre précédent à black siri ; Shini Cat ; Catirella ; greynono ; nyanko kuro ; Coquillette ; Yami-Rose Aka ; Onarluca **et **Florinoir.**_

**__**

* * *

**Liaisons et conséquences**

**Chapitre 4**

**3 avril AC 197**

Contre toute attente, Sally ne souffla mot à personne, se contentant d'observer la situation de loin, laissant Heero se débrouiller seul et se promettant d'intervenir quand elle le jugera utile, de ce fait, Heero et Duo continuaient à filer le parfait amour, le japonais étant inconscient de la double vie de son amant.

**« - Tu t'en vas déjà Heero ? »**

Le japonais se tourna vers celle qui venait de parler, il s'agissait de Yoko, une de ses collègues et serveuse elle aussi. Il était près de dix-huit heures et il venait de terminer sur service.

**« - Haï. »**

**« - C'est ce soir que Duo-kun arrive ? »** Demanda la jeune femme avec un petit sourire.

A ces mots, Heero rougit monstrueusement, bien qu'il ne s'affichait pas ouvertement avec le natté, ce n'était un secret pour personne dans le restaurant et son entourage, qu'ils étaient amants, et que l'américain était à l'origine de l'évolution du caractère du japonais qui se montrait plus ouvert avec les autres, mais il n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec les gens quand le sujet de sa vie privée était abordé. Yoko eut un petit rire en voyant l'air gêné du jeune homme.

**« - Bonne soirée Heero-kun. »**

Le japonais se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement avec un petit sourire et quitta rapidement le restaurant par la porte de derrière, regagnant d'un pas rapide son chez lui. Son amant devait arriver dans la soirée et il avait vraiment hâte de le revoir, il lui avait manqué toute la semaine et il comptait bien profiter de tout son week-end avec son amant, avant que ce dernier ne reparte le lundi pour une nouvelle semaine loin de lui. Duo avait beaucoup de travail sur sa société première et ne pouvait pas rester très longtemps absent, tandis que la succursale se mettait lentement en place, nécessitant moins la présence du natté, alors il avait décidé de passer la semaine sur L-2 et le week-end sur L-1. Au début, Heero n'avait pas argumenté à cela, il voulait son indépendance, et le fait que Duo n'était pas tout le temps près de lui l'arrangeait, de plus, il était persuadé que sa relation avec lui ne durerait pas, cependant, au fil des mois, il était devenu dépendant de la présence de son amant, et à présent, chaque semaine était un enfer pour lui.

Il arriva très vite au bas de son immeuble, et grimpa rapidement jusqu'à son appartement. Il y a quelques mois, Duo avait décrété que Heero ne pouvait pas vivre plus longtemps dans ce laboratoire sombre et rempli de courant d'air, Heero lui avait rétorqué qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de s'offrir mieux pour le moment, mais le natté lui avait proposé de prendre un appartement à deux. Le japonais avait longuement hésité, mais Duo avait su le convaincre à sa manière, et quelques jours plus tard, ils signaient le bail et payaient la caution pour un petit appartement confortable en plein cœur de L-1.

Une fois la porte refermée sur lui, il se déchaussa et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour voir dans son frigo ce qu'il pourrait bien cuisiner pour eux deux. Après avoir hésité, il sortit une pizza du petit congélateur, plat qui plaisait énormément à son amant, puis la laissant décongeler sur le plan de travail, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, afin de se débarrasser de l'odeur de cuisine japonaise qu'il avait sur lui, pensant à la soirée qu'il allait passer avec le jeune homme natté.

_**

* * *

**_

Heero porta son regard pour la énième fois sur la petite horloge, il était presque vingt-deux heures et Duo n'était toujours pas arrivé. Le japonais ne savait pas pourquoi, et se demanda si c'était parce qu'il avait été retardé sur L-2, où pour autre chose. Il hésita un petit moment, avant de saisir son téléphone et de composer le numéro de l'appartement du natté sur L-2. Il laissa sonner quelques minutes, et se dit qu'il était idiot d'appeler chez lui alors qu'il savait très bien que Duo venait sur L-1 et ne pouvait donc pas répondre, mais au moment où il allait raccrocher, quelqu'un décrocha à l'autre bout du fil et une voix un peu endormie se fit entendre.

**« - Allo ? »**

**« - Hilde ? »** Fit Heero malgré lui en fronçant les sourcils, que faisait l'allemande chez Duo ?

**« - Heero ? C'est toi ? Pourquoi tu appelles ? »**

**« - Je…. Euh….. »**

**« - Si tu veux parler à Duo, il n'est pas là du week-end. »**

**« - Oui, oui je sais…. Je suis désolé Hilde, au revoir. »**

Puis sans attendre que l'allemande lui retourne sa salutation, il raccrocha, l'esprit toujours préoccupé. A cet instant, il entendit un bruit de clef dans la serrure et Duo pénétra dans l'appartement. Le natté lui sourit, et après s'être déchaussé, il se dirigea vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Heero se laissa aller au baiser passionné de son amant.

**« - Bonjour, toi. »** Murmura Duo après l'avoir relâché. **« Tu m'as manqué. »**

**« - Toi aussi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu arrives aussi tard ? »**

Duo lui sourit et se débarrassa de sa veste avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé, suivit par le japonais.

**« - J'ai dû partir un peu plus tard de L-2, et ma navette avait du retard, j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais arriver… mais c'est passé tout ça et je suis là à présent. »**

Duo se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau, ayant en tête de rattraper leurs sept jours de séparation, mais Heero le repoussa doucement et Duo le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

**« - J'ai appelé chez toi tout à l'heure. »**

**« - Et ? »** Demanda Duo, ne voyant pas où le japonais voulait en venir.

**« - Pourquoi est-ce que Hilde était chez toi ? »**

Duo resta quelques secondes sans voix, ne s'attendant pas à cela, mais se reprit très vite.

**« - C'est mon associé, et de plus, elle a mes clefs pour s'occuper de mon appartement durant mon absence. Elle a du répondre pour prendre un éventuel message vu que je n'ai pas de répondeur… »**

**« - Hn… Même à dix heures du soir ? »**

Duo fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas le tour que prenait la discussion.

**« - Ecoute Heero, je ne sais pas ce que tu vas imaginer, mais Hilde est ma meilleure amie, et je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait rester chez moi en mon absence. Je ne vois pas où est le mal. »**

**« - Hn… »**

**« - Tu ne vas pas over-booké ta petite tête avec ces choses inutiles, non ? »**

Heero ne répondit pas, mais laissa Duo l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, et répondit au baiser. Le jeune homme avait raison, il avait mieux à penser que Hilde où autre. Les caresses et les baisers se firent plus prononcés et bientôt, ils s'abandonnèrent au plaisir de la chair sur le canapé, cependant, au moment où Duo allait passer aux choses sérieuses en faisant le japonais sien, Heero le retint en lui prenant le visage entre deux mains. Il plongea ses deux prunelles cobalts dans celle de son amant, le regardant avec intensité.

**« - Je t'aime. »** Lui dit-il d'une voix sérieuse.

Duo se figea instantanément à ces mots, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le japonais lui dise cela. Il ne pensait pas que Heero ressentirait un jour quelque chose dans ce genre-là pour lui, lui le Soldat Perfect… Il lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser profondément.

**« - Moi aussi. » **

Et ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, Heero se montrant plus passionné que jamais, il venait de reconnaître son amour pour Duo, et même si le natté ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait lui aussi, il avait au moins accepté ses sentiments.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Duo était reparti sur L-2, et aujourd'hui, le japonais était à la terrasse d'un café, attendant visiblement quelqu'un devant une tasse de café bien noir. Il regarda sa montre pour la vingtième fois, quand une silhouette lui masqua le soleil, il leva les yeux pour voir que la personne qu'il attendait était enfin arrivée.

**« - Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre Heero, mais les clients n'arrêtaient pas d'affluer à la clinique ! »** Fit Sally en se laissant tomber sur une chaise et faisant signe à un serveur de venir.

**« - Hn, ce n'est pas grave. Les affaires marchent bien à ce que je vois. »**

**« - Même très bien. »** Fit-elle, puis elle se tourna vers le jeune homme qui venait vers eux, bloc-notes à la main. **« Un café au lait et un verre d'eau, s'il vous plait. »** Puis elle se tourna vers Heero avec le sourire. **« Et toi, comment ça se passe pour toi ? »**

**« - Très bien, mieux que je ne l'aurais imaginé même. »**

Sally eut un petit sourire en voyant le jeune homme devenir chaque jour plus différent de celui qu'elle avait connu durant la guerre, et ils passèrent près d'une heure à parler de tout et de rien, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre, quand la jeune femme parla d'un sujet délicat.

**« - Et avec Duo, ça se passe bien ? Vous êtes toujours ensemble ? »**

**« - Oui. Je n'aurais jamais cru ressentir ça avec lui durant la guerre, mais il est comme une bouffée d'air pour moi. Il me fait me sentir humain. »**

Sally se contenta de sourire à cette phrase, bien qu'intérieurement elle était triste. Comment pourrait-elle dire à Heero que Duo n'était pas celui qu'il croyait ? Comment pourrait-elle annoncer cela au jeune homme sans le briser ?

**« - Je suis heureuse que tu sois heureux avec lui. »** Dit-elle.

Heero releva vers elle un regard où brillait une lueur de joie, et lui sourit doucement.

_**

* * *

**_

**7 avril AC 197**

Relena était dans le salon en compagnie de Wufei, Trowa et Quatre, et buvaient tranquillement un thé.

**« - Je suis contente que vous ayez répondu présent à mon invitation.** » Déclara la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Quatre lui sourit gentiment, et sa main était emprisonné par celle de Trowa, il lui répondit :

**« - C'était normal, après tout, tu es considérée comme une amie proche, de plus, cela nous a permis de revoir Wufei. »**

Relena allait rajouter autre chose, quand Pagan entra dans la pièce après avoir frappé quelques coups à la porte.

**« - Monsieur Maxwell vient d'arriver, Mademoiselle. »**

**« - Bien Pagan. »**

Le vieux domestique repartit et quelques secondes plus tard, Duo fit son entrée dans la pièce, accompagné par Hilde, ce qui intrigua grandement les quatre personnes présentes, mais qui n'en firent rien voir. Cependant, Quatre affichait clairement son mécontentement. Ils se réinstallèrent sur les sofas et Relena et Hilde se lancèrent dans une discussion animée, bien que Relena arborait un léger sourire crispé.

**« - Duo, tu veux bien venir avec moi quelques instant ? J'ai à te parler ! »** Déclara finalement Quatre, d'une voix quelque peu froide.

Bien que surpris, le natté acquiesça et ils sortirent sur la terrasse, refermant la porte fenêtre derrière eux, évitant que leurs conversation soit entendue.

**« - De quoi veux-tu me parler ? »** Demanda Duo, s'appuyant contre la balustrade.

**« - J'ai été très étonné de te voir venir avec Hilde. »** Commença Quatre, le regard noir.

Duo soupira et voulut parler mais le blond le devança.

**« - Pour être honnête avec toi, nous pensions que c'était avec Heero que tu allais venir. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Relena ne lui a pas envoyé de mail lui disant de venir, parce qu'elle pensait que tu lui dirais. De toute évidence, nous t'avons mal jugé. »**

**« - Quatre… »**

**« - Heero a annoncé à Relena que tu étais avec lui, et moi, je l'ai su grâce à mon empathie, et Trowa et Wufei sont au courant grâce à nous… En fait, il n'y a que Hilde et Heero qui sont victimes de ta fourberie. »**

**« - Je ne te permets pas de dire ça ! »** S'écria alors Duo.

**« - Tu joues avec eux Duo ! Tu piétines leurs sentiments à tous les deux ! Finalement je regrette que Relena n'est pas prévenu Heero de cette invitation, au moins, il aurait compris. »**

Duo lui lança un regard suppliant.

**« - Je t'en prie Quatre, ne dit rien à Heero, ni à Hilde… Je… Je ne veux pas les perdre… »**

**« - Duo…. »**

**« - J'ai essayé Quatre, j'ai vraiment essayé à la fin de la guerre de me détacher de Heero, et de tenter quelque chose avec Hilde…. Mais Heero me manquait énormément, alors je suis allé le retrouver sur L-1…. Et c'est affreux parce que quand je suis avec lui, je pense à Hilde… Je…. Je tiens à eux deux. »**

Quatre le regarda longuement, un peu touché par les paroles de Duo, il voyait qu'il était perdu dans ses sentiments.

**« - Non Duo, tu ressens une très forte affection pour l'un d'eux, et de l'amour pour l'autre. C'est à toi à les différencier rapidement et de cesser ce jeu… J'ose espérer que tu ne les feras pas souffrir inutilement, et laisse-moi te dire que si tu ne prends pas une décision rapidement, tu les perdras tout les deux. »**

Puis laissant le natté seul, le blond rejoignit son amant et ses amis à l'intérieur. Il espérait de plus profond de lui-même que Heero ne sortirait pas brisé de cette histoire.

_**A suivre….**_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Titre : Liaisons et conséquences_

_Auteur : Hissha_

_Base : Gundam Wing_

_Genre : Yaoï ; peut-être Lemon ; Romance ; Cassage de couple ; et M-Preg (grossesse masculine)._

_Couple : 1x2_

_Disclaimer : Bon ben malheureusement, les bishos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré le fait que je m'acharne sur eux jour après jour…._

* * *

_**Merci pour vos reviews à Catirella ; ElangelCaido : nyanko-kuro ; Nass ; onarluca ; Coquillette ; Shini-cat ; greynono **et **Yami-Rose Aka.**_

****

**

* * *

**

**Liaisons et conséquences**

**Chapitre 5**

**16 avril AC 197**

Duo s'éveilla doucement, légèrement gêné par un rayon de soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux, il soupira profondément, et se cala contre le corps de son amant, profitant de la douce torpeur de son réveil. Mais en sentant le corps toute en finesse et en muscle du japonais, il perdit toute envie de se rendormir et se mit à le caresser délicatement et lui picorant l'épaule et la nuque de petits baisers.

Heero se réveilla doucement sous les douces intentions du natté, et se mit sur le dos pour laisser libre champs à son amant pour continuer sa tâche plus en profondeur. Duo s'installa plus confortablement contre Heero et l'embrassa profondément, sa main se dirigeant vers le membre semi-éveillé du japonais quand ce dernier sentit son estomac se nouer et il repoussa violemment Duo pour sortir rapidement du lit et se précipiter vers la salle de bain, une main sur la bouche, et il eut juste le temps de se pencher au-dessus de la cuvette avant que son estomac ne rende tripes et boyaux.

Duo soupira et se leva du lit pour rejoindre le japonais dans la salle de bain, il humidifia un gant d'eau fraiche, et quand Heero se releva, il le lui passa sur la figure.

**« - Cela fait déjà plusieurs fois que tu vomis, et le reste de la journée, tu es fatigué…. Tu devrais peut-être allé voir Sally. » **Fit Duo, avec une voix un peu inquiète.

**« - Ce n'est rien. »** Fit Heero, tentant de lui sourire pour paraître convainquant. **« C'est seulement quelque chose qui est mal passé. »**

Duo lui lança un regard septique mais avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter autre chose, Heero était déjà parti en direction de la cuisine, tentant de garder l'équilibre alors que sa tête lui tournait. Duo soupira et le rejoignit.

**« - Assieds-toi, tu vois bien que tu n'es pas en état pour faire autre chose que te reposer. Je vais préparer le déjeuner à ta place. »**

**« - Duo, je vais bien. Tu n'as pas besoin de me traiter comme un infirme. »** Répliqua Heero, légèrement excédé par le comportement de son amant.

Duo lança un regard étonné à Heero face à cette saute d'humeur, et le japonais se contenta de soupirer et de mettre sa tête entre ses bras repliés.

**« - Gomen…. Je ne voulais pas m'énerver. »** Murmura-t-il et Duo s'approcha de lui pour une étreinte câline et réconfortante.

**« - Ce n'est pas grave. »**

Le natté lui déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et reprit sa tâche de cuisine tandis que Heero le regardait avec le sourire. Un doux silence s'installa entre eux, puis, versant du café dans deux tasses et posant une corbeille de croisant devant le japonais, Duo déclara après s'être installé à table.

**« - Je pense que je ferais mieux de prendre quelques jours et de rester près de toi. » **Dit-il, d'un ton sérieux, mais Heero refusa en secouant la tête négativement.

**« - Non Duo, tu as des obligations sur L-2, tu dois rentrer. »**

**« - Mais je ne vais pas te laisser dans cet état…. Et si tu tombais plus gravement malade ? Je ne serais pas là et… »**

**« - Tout ira bien. Puis tu ne seras absent que cinq jours. »**

Duo fronça les sourcils à cette remarque.

**« - Cinq jours d'absence pour deux jours de présence… On ne peut pas dire que je sois vraiment présent dans notre relation. »** Déclara amèrement le natté.

Heero eut un sourire amusé.

**« - Mais c'est la seule chose que nous pouvons faire. Ma vie est ici, et la tienne est sur L-2. Donc à moins que je vienne m'installer sur L-2, je ne… »**

**« - NON ! » **Cria Duo en entendant cela.

Heero lui lança un regard confus, se demandant pourquoi Duo avait réagi si vivement à la mention de venir vivre sur L-2, le natté quant à lui reprit rapidement contenance, et s'empressa de trouver une excuse.

**« - Non Heero, tu ne peux pas venir vivre sur L-2…. Tu l'as dit toi-même, ta vie est ici, où du moins ton début de vie, en attendant que ta situation professionnelle se débloque. Changer maintenant de Colonie n'est pas une bonne chose à faire. »**

Heero acquiesça, se sentant un peu troublé par les paroles de son amant.

**« - Mais peut-être qu'un jour, tu me rejoindras, quand toutes les choses se seront mises à leurs places. »**

**« - Tu as raison. »** Fit Heero avec un petit sourire, heureux de voir que Duo envisageait un probable futur ensemble.

Ils passèrent la journée tranquillement chez eux, profitant de la présence de l'autre avant que Duo ne reprenne la navette pour revenir sur L-2… cependant, avant de quitter son amant, le natté lui fit promettre de contacter Sally.

**« - Duo, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça… »**

Ils se trouvaient dans l'entrée, le sac de Duo aux pieds de ce dernier tandis qu'il câlinait Heero une dernière fois.

**« - Heero, la santé, c'est important. Et puis, je vais m'inquiéter pour toi toute la semaine, alors le mieux que tu puisses faire, c'est d'aller voir Sally, et de m'appeler ensuite. »**

**« - Hn. »**

**« - Heero… »**

**« - D'accord… »** Concéda le japonais en soupirant**. « - J'irai voir Sally, promis. »**

**« - Merci. »**

Duo se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne se séparent jusqu'au week-end prochain.

_**

* * *

**_

**17 avril AC 196**

**« - Alors Heero, pourquoi es-tu venu ? »** Déclara Sally.

Ils se trouvaient dans le cabinet de la doctoresse et elle avait été un peu surprise de voir que Heero avait pris rendez-vous avec elle pour une consultation. Après tout, la guerre était terminée, mais le système immunitaire de Heero restait le même, avec ou sans bataille. Le japonais haussa les épaules, et commença son explication :

**« - Si je viens, c'est seulement pour rassurer Duo sur mon état de santé. Depuis quelques temps je souffre de nausées, de vertiges, et je suis également beaucoup fatigué, même quand je ne travaille pas. »**

Sally haussa un sourcil.

**« - Et bien, moi qui te connais depuis la guerre, je dois dire que cela m'étonne beaucoup et je comprends pourquoi Duo s'inquiète. Si tu veux bien passer dans l'autre pièce et te déshabiller. »**

Heero la suivit, mal à l'aise et déboutonna sa chemise, mais il marqua un temps d'arrêt quant il arriva au niveau du pantalon, et Sally le regarda avec un sourire amusé.

**« - Heero, je suis médecin, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de te déshabiller devant moi et tu n'es pas le premier homme que je verrais à moitié nu, alors soit tu continues toi-même, soit c'est moi qui le fait. »**

**« - Hn. »** Grogna le japonais, ses joues prenant une légère coloration rouge.

Finalement, il se retrouva assis, en caleçon, sur la table d'examen, tandis que Sally s'affairait autour de lui, écoutant les battements de son cœur, vérifiant sa tension, la réaction de ses pupilles, ses réflexes.

**« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu pourrais souffrir. Ton cœur bat normalement, ta tension est parfaite, tes réflexes sont toujours les mêmes…. »**

**« - Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai alors… »**

Sally le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, et les lèvres pincées, elle hésita un petit moment avant de déclarer :

**« - Les nausées et les vertiges peuvent être provoqués par une maladie pathologique ou neurologique …. Il faudrait faire plus de tests pour en être sur. »**

**« - Neurologique ? »** Répéta Heero, abasourdis.

Sally acquiesça avec un sourire triste et s'empressa de le rassurer.

**« - Ne t'en fais pas Heero, je vais prendre des dispositions pour te faire passer un scanner pour le moment, histoire de se rassurer, mais je t'assure que tes symptômes peuvent aussi être dû à un trop grand stress. »**

**« - Je ne me suis jamais senti stressé. »** Répliqua Heero, sa voix devenant plus froide.

**« - Il vaut mieux prendre quelques précaution…. Mais te connaissant Heero, je suis sûr que tu n'as rien de grave. »**

**« - Hn. »**

La doctoresse se détourna un moment de lui pour attraper une seringue.

**« - Je vais te prélever un peu de sang également. »**

**« - Hn. »**

Heero lui tendit un de ses bras, et attendit que Sally ait fini sa prise de sang pour se rhabiller. Puis ils repassèrent dans la pièce principale.

**« - Tu veux que je te fasse un arrêt de travail pour quelques jours ? »** Demanda Sally.

**« - Non. »**

**« - Très bien. Essaye de ne pas trop te fatiguer pour le moment. Je vais te prescrire quelques cachets pour les nausées. »**

Elle lui remit une ordonnance, et quelques minutes plus tard, Heero quitta le cabinet médical sous les dernières recommandations de Sally. Il mit les mains dans les poches et commença à rejoindre son immeuble à pied, sans se préoccuper des premières gouttes de pluies qui commençaient à tomber. Il sentit alors son portable vibrer dans sa poche et le prit. Il regarda un instant le numéro s'affichait à l'écran, et hésita un moment avant de décrocher, mais il finit par le faire quand même.

**« - Oui. »**

**« - Bon sang Heero ! Ca fait presque une heure que j'essaye de te joindre ! Je commençais un peu à m'inquiéter ! »** Fit la voix énergétique de Duo à l'autre bout du fil.

**« - Il ne fallait pas, j'était simplement avec Sally. »**

**« - Ah. Tu es allé la voir pour tes vertiges, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »**

**« - Euh….. Elle…. Elle m'a dit que ce n'était rien, juste un peu de fatigue. »** Fit Heero, d'une voix hésitante et distante.

**« - Tu es sûr que…. »**

**« - Ecoute Duo, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de parler là, je te rappellerais plus tard. »**

Et sans attendre d'autres mots de la part de son amant, il raccrocha promptement et éteignit complètement son portable, ne voulant recevoir aucun appel. Puis lentement, il reprit sa marche sous la pluie.

_**

* * *

**_

Duo fut très surpris en voyant que le japonais venait de lui raccrocher pratiquement au nez, et resta un petit moment immobile, le téléphone encore en main.

**« - Que fais-tu là ? »** Fit alors la voix de Hilde.

Duo sursauta fortement, et se tourna vers l'allemande qui venait de le rejoindre sur le balcon.

**« - Pardon ? »** Fit Duo, qui n'avait pas vraiment entendu la question de son amante.

**« - Je te demandais ce que tu faisais là. »** Fit-elle avec un petit sourire, puis son regard tomba sur le téléphone que Duo tentait toujours en main. **« A qui téléphonais-tu ? »**

**« - Hum… A personne, j'essayais d'appeler mon associé sur L-1, mais je n'ai pas réussi à le joindre. »**

**« - D'accord. »** Acquiesça Hilde avec un petit sourire.

Puis elle s'approcha de lui et se calfeutra contre son corps, appuyant sa tête contre sa poitrine, et Duo referma par automatisme ses bras autour de son corps.

**« - Nous sommes bien comme ça, non ? »** Souffla Hilde.

**« - Oui, mais nous ferions mieux de rentrer, le temps n'est pas idéal pour rester trop longtemps dehors. » **Fit le natté en se détachant doucement de Hilde et en se dirigeant vers la porte-fenêtre pour retourner à l'intérieur.

Hilde le regarda s'éloigner avec un regard confus et secoua la tête avant de le suivre. Elle alla s'installer près de lui et lui déclara avec une voix enjouée :

**« - Je pensais que ce soir nous pourrions sortir ! Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas offert une sortie en amoureux. »**

**« - Hilde…. »**

**« - Nous pourrions aller dans un restaurant sympathique, puis ensuite aller au cinéma ou autre part. S'il te plait Duo. »**

Le natté la regarda un moment, puis finit par acquiescer en soupirant. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir ce soir, de plus, la voix de Heero au téléphone l'avait inquiété, comme si le japonais lui cachait quelque chose ; Etais-ce grave ? Etait-il avec quelqu'un ? Duo ne savait pas et cela le rendait malade….. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette mascarade, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : sauter dans la prochaine navette et rejoindre son amant. Mais était-ce bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait ? N'avait-il jamais eu autant envie de rejoindre Heero ? Si, il y avait eu d'autre fois où ça lui était arrivé… La première fois bien sûr, celle qui l'avait poussé sous un coup de tête à aller le rejoindre dans le laboratoire, puis ensuite, petit à petit, il se sentait fébrile à l'approche du week-end, heureux de pouvoir enfin le retrouver…. Duo tourna son regard améthyste vers Hilde qui lui parlait du programme qu'elle projetait pour la soirée, il ne l'avait pas écouté, mais cela ne le préoccupait pas…. Hilde avait beaucoup de place dans sa vie, et dans son cœur…. Mais jamais il n'avait ressentit le besoin de rester auprès d'elle, de la serrer dans ses bras, et surtout, jamais il n'avait ressentit autant de fébrilité à l'idée d'aller la retrouver….. Sa liaison avec Hilde avait certains charmes…. Mais il ne l'aimait pas…… Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour Heero, mais cela était plus fort que pour l'allemande.

**« -…………. Qu'es-ce que tu en penses ? »**

**« - Hn ? »**

Hilde fronça les sourcils.

**« - Duo, tu ne m'as absolument pas écouté. »**

**« - Je suis désolé, j'étais un peu perdu dans la lune. »** Admit Duo avec le sourire.

Hilde soupira et entreprit de lui résumer ce qu'elle souhaitait qu'ils fassent ce soir, et Duo acquiesça en souriant, n'écoutant pas plus que la première fois. Les paroles de Quatre lui revenaient en mémoire, et il savait que le blond avait raison, il devait tout cesser avant de tout perdre….. Et il ne savait pas si c'était la bonne décision qu'il prenait, mais….. Sa vie était avec Heero, il en était certain…

_**A suivre….**_


	6. Chapitre 6

_Titre: Liaisons et conséquences_

_Auteur: Hissha_

_Base: Gundam Wing_

_Genre: Yaoï; peut-être Lemon; Romance; Cassage de couple; et M-Preg._

_Couple : 1x2_

_Disclaimer: Bon ben malheureusement, les bishos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré le fait que je m'acharne sur eux jour après jour…._

* * *

_**Merci pour vos reviews à Catirella ; black siri ; nyanko-kuro ; ElangelCaido ; Shini-cat ; Nass ; Yami-Rose Aka ; Iroko ; onarluca ; Coquillette **et **greynono.**_

* * *

**Liaisons et conséquences**

**Chapitre 6**

**21 avril AC 196**

Heero entendit des clefs dans la serrure et leva les yeux vers l'horloge qui indiquait à peine deux heures de l'après-midi, il fut surpris de voir que Duo arrivait aussi tôt. Le japonais se leva pour l'accueillir et une fois que la porte fut refermée, Duo fondit sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

**« - Tu m'as manqué. »** Souffla le natté en le serrant contre lui.

Heero futagréablement surprispar cette remarque et serra à son tour Duo dans ses bras.

**« - Tu m'as manqué aussi. »**

Duo lui sourit, puis tenant Heero par la taille, il le conduisit vers le salon, où ils s'installèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres n'arrêtant pas de quémander leurs jumelles. Au bout de quelques minutes de baisers et de douces caresses, le natté se détacha doucement de son amant, le gardant toutefois dans ces bras.

**« - Tu m'as beaucoup inquiété la dernière fois que je t'ai appelé, tu sais? »**

**« - Gomen. »** Souffla Heero, ne souhaitant pas abordé ce sujet.

**« - Qu'est-ce que Sally t'a vraiment dit? J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose. »**

Heero se retourna dans les bras de Duo et le regarda un moment dans les yeux, cherchant les mots pour parler, mais il n'eut pas le courage de le faire. A la place, il se contenta de sourire légèrement et de lui déposer un baiser chaste sur les lèvres.

**« - Tout va bien Duo, ce n'est rien. Et je ne te cache rien non plus. » **

Le natté le regarda un moment avant d'acquiescer et Heero se réinstalla dans les bras de son amant, profitant de sa chaleur et de son odeur. Duo quant à lui, passait et repassait une de ses mains dans les cheveux adorablement en bataille du japonais. Puis soudain, ce dernier brisa le silence.

**« - Je suis content que tu sois venu plus tôt aujourd'hui. »** Souffla le japonais. **« D'ailleurs, c'est en quel honneur ? »**

**« - Et bien, j'aurais voulu te dire que c'était pour te voir, mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. »**

**« - Hn ? »**

**« - Je voudrais passer voir Quatre avant de repartir sur L-2, alors je repartirais lundi matin au lieu de lundi soir. »**

**« - Bien. »**

Il y eut un autre moment de silence, puis Duo inspira profondément et commença à parler:

**« - Heero, durant cette semaine, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à nous deux et à notre relation. »**

Le japonais se tendit à ces mots, et attendit la suite, mais Duo n'avait pas l'air de vouloir continuer.

**« - Et ? »**

**« - Je…. Je ne sais pas quels sont mes véritables sentiments envers toi…. Mais… je sais que je ne veux pas rester plus longtemps éloigné de toi. »**

Heero fut à nouveau agréablement surpris par la déclaration de Duo et se retourna une nouvelle fois pour lui faire face. Il regarda Duo dans les yeux et lui sourit.

**« - Je t'aime. »**

**« - Je…. Je…»**

Mais Heero posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

**« - Ne le dis pas si tu ne te sens pas capable de le faire. »**

Duo lui sourit et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Le baiser dura quelques minutes, puis les deux amants se séparèrent.

**« - Il va falloir que tu t'habitue à m'avoir tous les jours ici alors. »**

**« - Que veux-tu dire ? »** Demanda Heero.

**« - Je veux vraiment créer une relation de couple avec toi, je ne veux plus me déplacer d'une colonie à l'autre. »**

**« - Duo…»**

**« - Ma société sur L-2 marche bien, et je pense que Hilde pourra très bien s'en occuper sans moi….. J'ai décidé de me consacrer pleinement à celle de L-1 et d'emménager définitivement ici. »**

Heero ne répondit pas tout de suite, et se contenta de reprendre les lèvres de son amant entre les siennes pour un baiser passionné, lui faisant comprendre à travers ce baiser qu'il était fou de joie.

**« - Nous serons véritablement un couple alors. »** Commenta alors le japonais.

**« - Oui. »**

**« - Si tu savais comme je suis heureux d'entendre ça. »**

Duo ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire avant que Heero ne reprenne ses lèvres. Jamais le japonais ne s'était montré aussi démonstratif d'attention, et le natté se félicita d'avoir pu faire naître cette partie-là chez son amant. Il finit cependant par se détacher du brun.

**« - Et si on sortait se balader un peu pour profiter de la magnifique journée que nous avons ? »** Proposa-t-il.

**« - Haï. »**

Le japonais se détacha définitivement de son amant et se leva, pour se préparer à sortir, suivi de son amant. Et ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à se balader dans les rues de L-1, main dans la main comme n'importe quel couple d'amoureux.

* * *

**23 avril AC 197**

**« - Tu as l'air heureux ! » **

Duo sursauta en entendant cette voix, et se tourna pour regarder celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami entrer dans la pièce.

**«- Quatre ! »**

**«- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, mais la réunion avec mes conseillers s'est éternisé. »**

**« - Il n'y a pas de mal. **» Fit Duo en souriant, malgré le fait qu'il ait dû patienter un peu plus d'une heure et demie dans le bureau du jeune chef d'entreprise**. « Les affaires ont l'air de plutôt bien se passer. »**

**« - Oui, maintenant que la guerre est finie, les actions sont remontées en flèche, ce qui est une bonne chose pour nous, malheureusement, j'ai dû quand même licencier une bonne partie des employés. »**

**« - Ce sont les aléas de la guerre Quatre. »** Fit Duo.

**« - Je sais, mais ces gens travaillaient pour mon père, et maintenant, ils se retrouvent sans travail. »**

**« - Ce qui se passe ici, se passe dans toutes les entreprises, ne culpabilise pas. Tu as fais tout ton maximum pour les garder, non ? »**

**« - Bien sur. »**

**« - Alors tu n'as rien à te reprocher. »**

**« - Tu as sûrement raison. »**

Quatre s'installa à son bureau et détacha sa cravate ainsi que le premier bouton de sa chemise, attendant que son ami parle, car il sentait que Duo était venu ici pour se confier.

**« - Ca fait bizarre de devoir faire tout ce chemin pour te voir à présent….»** Fit Duo, d'une voix un peu nostalgique. **« Avant durant la guerre, tu étais toujours présent pour nous. »**

**« - Ca n'a pas changé Duo, je serai toujours présent quand l'un d'entre vous aura un problème, seulement pour le moment, je ne peux pas me permettre de me rapprocher de vous, de plus, mis à part Trowa, vous êtes tous reparti aux quatre coins de l'espace et de la terre. »** Dit Quatre avec un sourire.

**« - Je vais m'installer sur L-1. »** Déclara alors de but en blanc le natté.

Quatre fut légèrement surpris par cela, même s'il s'attendait à ce que Duo lui parle de ses problèmes avec Heero et Hilde, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le natté entre directement dans le vif du sujet.

**« - Je suppose que c'est bien. »** Fit Quatre, ne sachant pas vraiment comment prendre la nouvelle, n'étant pas réellement sûr des intentions de Duo.

**« - J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'avais dis sur Terre, quand nous étions chez Relena. J'ai réfléchi à ce que je ressentais quand j'étais avec Hilde, et avec Heero et…… Je crois que….. Non… Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr…. J'aime Heero. »**

Quatre eut un sourire soulagé et heureux de voir que son meilleur ami avait enfin pris une décision.

**« - Et Hilde ? »** Demanda le blond.

**« - Je vais lui parler…. Dès que je rentrerai sur L-2… Je ne peux plus continuer à lui mentir et…. Je ne veux pas gâcher plus de temps avec Heero….»**

**« - Je comprends. Mais dis-moi…»**

Duo releva les yeux vers Quatre, dans l'attente de la question que le blond s'apprêtait à poser.

**« - Comptes-tu leur dire la vérité ? »**

Duo hésita, puis finit par déclarer:

**« - Pour Hilde, je ne sais pas…. Je pense que la séparation va déjà la faire beaucoup souffrir, alors si je lui avoue pour Heero…. Je ne veux pas lui faire plus de mal que nécessaire… Quant à Heero, je pense ****que je dois lui dire. C'est le genre de chose que je ne peux pas lui cacher, surtout si je veux avoir une relation durable et sérieuse avec lui. »**

**« - La confiance est un des points forts d'une relation. »**

Duo acquiesça et ils enchaînèrent rapidement sur un autre sujet.

**« - Et Trowa, il n'est pas là. J'aurais bien voulu le voir avant que je ne reparte. »**

**« - Il est partit rendre visite à Catherine. Tu ne veux pas rester jusqu'à demain ? Ca me ferait plaisir. »**

**« - C'est une proposition tentante, mais….. Plus vite je rentrerai sur L-2 pour remettre de l'ordre dans ma vie, mieux se sera. »**

Quatre hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il était d'accord avec cela.

* * *

Il était plus de dix heures du soir quand Duo passa la porte de son appartement sur L-2, il posa ses clefs sur la commode de l'entrée, et après s'être déchaussé, il avança dans l'appartement. A peine eut-il mit un pied dans le salon à la recherche de Hilde quecette dernière se propulsa vers lui, et lui sauta presque dessus avec un cri joyeux et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Duo la réceptionna de justesse et entoura ses bras de son corps alors qu'elle mettait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le natté se sentit mal à l'aise face à cette démonstration d'affection de la part de la jeune femme et la remit sur pied. Mais toute à sa joie Hilde ne s'aperçut du geste un peu brusque de son amant.

**« - Duo, il faut que je te parle, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. »**

**« - Moi aussi Hilde, il faut que nous parlions sérieusement de nous et…»**

Mais Hilde le fit taire en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres et prit la main du jeune homme dans les siennes pour la poser sur son ventre.

**« - S'il te plait, laisse-moi parler d'abord. »**

Duo fronça légèrement les sourcils et hocha positivement la tête.

**« - Je suis allée voir le médecin hier après-midi et….»**

**« - …..» **

Duo attendit la suite, ne voyant pas où l'allemande voulait aller, et avec un grand sourire joyeux, elle continua :

**« - Il m'a annoncé que j'étais enceinte mon amour. Nous allons avoir un bébé. »**

Le natté resta abasourdi par la nouvelle, sentant son monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Il était à la fois heureux d'être papa, mais à la fois déçu car…… Un seul nom vint à l'esprit de Duo…. Heero…. Comment pourrait-il faire face à cette situation ?

Voyant la non-réaction de son amant, Hilde fronça les sourcils et recula d'un pas.

**« - Tu n'es pas heureux ? »** Demanda-t-elle.

Duo la regarda…. La femme qui portait son enfant…. Son enfant…. Il se força à sourire.

**«- Je suis fou de joie mon amour…. Mais…. Un peu surpris aussi…. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle nouvelle. »**

Hilde sourit et alla se serrer contre Duo, commençant déjà à parler de futur projets, mais Duo ne l'écoutait pas, et le sourire de façade qu'il avait sur le visage s'effaça en même temps que ses yeux se voilaient de tristesse.

_**A suivre…**_


	7. Chapitre 7

Titre : Liaisons et conséquences

Titre : Liaisons et conséquences

Auteur : Hissha

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï ; peut-être Lemon ; Romance ; Cassage de couple ; et M-Preg.

Couple : 1x2

Disclaimer : Bon ben malheureusement, les bishos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré le fait que je m'acharne sur eux jour après jour….

* * *

_Merci pour les reviews du chapitre 6 à **black siri ; Catirella ; florinoir** (Hum... j'ai fait preuve de beaucoup de feignantise poour toi, j'avais la flemme d'aller dans ton profil pour répondre... donc je le fais ici, merci pour ta review. Bisous.)** ; nyanko-kuro ; Nass ; Shini-cat ; greynono ; Chris52 ; Yami-Rose Aka ; Iroko ; ElangelCaido** et **ornaluca**._

**EN CE QUI CONCERNE LA MISE EN PAGE, J'AI ETE A DEUX DOIGT DE LA CRISE DE NERF A CAUSE DE CET ... IDIOT (pour rester polie)... DE SITE QUI VEUT PLUS RIEN FAIRE. TOUTES LES PHRASES QUE JE RAJOUTE SONT EFFACES, LES GUILLEMETS SONT EFFACES... BREF A CHAQUE FOIS QUE JE LES METTAIS, ILS REPARTAIENT, ALORS AU BOUT D'UNE DIZAINE D'ESSAIS J'AI LAISSE TOMBE. **

**DONC PARDON PAR AVANCE POUR CETTE MISE EN PAGE DONT J'IGNORE A QUOI ELLLE RESSEMBLERA.**

* * *

Liaisons et conséquences

**Chapitre 7**

**26 avril AC 197, Colonie L-1**

Heero slaloma entre les tables, son plateau vide entre les mains, repartant en direction de la cuisine pour prendre une nouvelle commande. Il poussa un soupir et consulta discrètement sa montre. Plus que trois heures encore, et il pourrait enfin rentrer chez lui. Plus les jours passaient et plus il se sentait fatigué, et son travail au restaurant devenait harassant, si bien que quand il finissait ses heures, il n'avait plus qu'une envie, partir se coucher et dormir le plus longtemps possible. Et dire qu'on n'était que mardi… Dans quel état serait-il en fin de semaine ? Heero soupira et eut un petit sourire en pensant à son mentor J, le pauvre homme devait s'arracher les cheveux de là où il se trouvait en voyant l'état de son Perfect Soldier. Cette pensée l'amena alors à Sally et à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais il secoua fortement la tête, comme pour chasser ces pensées-là. Il passa les doubles portes battantes qui menaient à la cuisine, et fut presque aussitôt interpellé par un des serveurs.

**« - Heero téléphone pour toi. »**

Le japonais fronça les sourcils. Personne ne l'appelait généralement, et encore moins ici…. Le seul qui connaissait le numéro du restaurant, où plutôt, la ligne menant directement au personnel, c'était... Il eut un sourire et se dirigea vers le téléphone dont le combiné reposait sur une table, attendant qu'il prenne l'appel.

**« - Allô ? »**

**« - Heero, c'est moi. » **

C'est bien Duo qui l'appelait, mais ce qui étonnait le japonais c'était qu'il le joigne sur son lieu de travail, il allait le questionner, mais son amant le prit de vitesse.

**« - Je suis dans une navette là, et j'arriverai bientôt au statioport de L-1. Est-ce que tu pourrais être à l'appartement quand j'arriverai ? » **

**« - Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me libérer…** Commença Heero.

**« - Je dois te parler, essaye de te libérer, s'il te plait. »** Le coupa Duo.

**« - Je ferai ce que je peux. »**

**« - A tout à l'heure. »**

**« - Haï. »**

Puis le natté raccrocha, et Heero eut alors une mauvaise impression. Qu'est-ce que Duo venait faire ici en pleine semaine ?

* * *

Dès l'instant où il le vit pénétrer dans l'appartement, Heero sut qu'il y avait un problème. Duo n'était pas comme d'habitude, il ne l'avait pas salué avec le même entrain que d'habitude et le plus surprenant, c'était qu'il n'avait pas de sac de voyage. Heero fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers Duo pour l'embrasser, mais il eut la sensation que ce baiser avait un goût amer.

**« - Duo ? Il se passe quelque chose ? »**

L'américain leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda un moment sans rien dire, puis d'un pas vif il se jeta pratiquement sur lui, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Bien que surpris, Heero ne se déroba pas à l'étreinte légèrement brutale de son amant.

**« - Duo…. Qu'est-ce que… »** Commença le japonais une fois que ses lèvres fut libres, mais Duo le coupa.

**« - Pas maintenant, laisse-moi seulement en profiter. »**

**« - Qu… Quoi ? »**

Mais cette fois, Duo ne répondit pas, il se contenta de se pencher vers lui pour prendre une nouvelle fois ses lèvres entre les siennes. Heero ne savait plus quoi penser du comportement étrange de son amant et ce dernier ne lui laissait pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir. Et avant qu'il ne puisse protester, il se retrouva couché sur le lit, le poids de Duo sur lui et pratiquement à moitié déshabillé. L'empressement dont faisait preuve Duo troublait légèrement Heero, mais presque malgré lui, il répondit aux caresses et aux baisers fougueux du natté. Et bientôt, la chambre fut emplie de gémissements et de cris, accompagné par les grincements du lit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Heero retomba sur le matelas, la respiration agitée, le corps en sueur et des courbatures dans tous le corps tandis que Duo s'allongeait à ses cotés, sur le dos, le regard fixé vers le plafond. Heero adopta la même position que lui, le temps de reprendre un souffle normal. Le natté avait fait preuve de passion et n'avait presque pas laissé de répit au japonais. Une fois que ce dernier eut reprit une respiration plus normale, il se tourna vers son amant, s'appuyant sur un coude et caressa doucement le torse du natté.

**« - Duo, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »**

Duo tourna la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, une lueur indéchiffrable dans ses prunelles.

**« - Je suis désolé. »**

Puis sur ces mots, Duo se redressa et attrapant son pantalon, il l'enfila à la hâte et quitta la chambre. Heero fronça les sourcils face à ce départ précipité et se redressa à son tour, il se rhabilla sommairement, et partit rejoindre son amant. Il le trouva dans le salon, face à la fenêtre, perdu dans la contemplation de la population de L-1.

**« - Duo ? »** Appela Heero en s'avançant dans la pièce.

**« - Je t'ai menti. »** Fit le natté, tournant toujours le dos au japonais.

Heero se figea à ses mots, fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le sens de ses mots.

**« - De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »**

**« - Je…. J'entretiens une double relation avec Hilde. Je t'ai menti depuis le début en te disant que ce n'est que mon associé. C'est aussi ma maîtresse, et nous vivons ensemble depuis la fin de la guerre. »**

Le japonais fut abasourdi par ces mots, et serra fortement les poings. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, que le natté enchaînait, n'ayant toujours pas le courage de lui faire face.

**« - J'ai décidé de mettre un terme à toute cette histoire. »**

**« - Duo… »**

L'américain se retourna alors, et planta ses prunelles améthyste dans les yeux de Heero.

**« - Je vais l'épouser. »**

Heero le regarda, son regard changeant petit à petit, redevenant aussi froid que celui qu'il avait durant la guerre, ne laissant aucune émotion filtrer à travers ses yeux où son visage. Duo baissa la tête, ne supportant pas de voir ce regard-là dirigé vers lui.

**« -…lo……… »** Fit Heero dans un murmure inaudible. **« - Salaud ! »**

**« - Heero… »**

Duo s'avança vers le japonais pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais Heero le repoussa brusquement, les yeux flamboyants de colère.

**« - Comment oses-tu venir ici pour me faire l'amour, où plutôt, devrais-je dire pour me baiser, parce que pour toi je ne servais qu'à ça, et ensuite me dire que tu vas l'épouser !! Comment osais-tu te présenter devant moi chaque week-end alors que tu vivais avec elle ! Et moi, comme un pauvre con, je n'ai rien vu. »**

**« - Heero… »** Fit Duo, tentant une autre approche vers lui.

Voyant que le natté amorçait un autre mouvement pour venir jusqu'à lui, Heero arma son bras et le lança de toute ses forces en plein dans le visage de l'américain. Sous la force du coup, l'ancien pilote 02 tomba à terre, le sang s'écoula de sa bouche.

**« - Ne m'approche plus jamais, tu m'entends ? La prochaine fois que tu essayes de me parler, je ne serai pas aussi coopératif. »** Déclara Heero d'une voix coupante. **« Maintenant, tu récupères toutes tes affaires et tu te barres. »**

Duo se releva calmement, comprenant parfaitement la réaction du japonais.

**« - Crois-moi Heero, je ne voulais pas tout ce qui est arrivé… »**

**« - Barre-toi avant que ce soit moi qui te jette dehors comme un chien. »**

Le natté affronta le regard de son ancien amant, et se résolut à écouter ce que lui disait Heero, il lui avait suffisamment fait de mal. Il récupéra rapidement le reste de ses vêtements. Se promettant de revenir dans quelques temps pour récupérer le reste de ses affaires et tenter d'expliquer ses raisons au japonais. Quelques minutes plus tard, il quitta l'appartement, disant une dernière phrase avant de fermer la porte sur lui.

**« - Je suis désolé. »**

Heero entendit la porte claquer doucement et attendit que les pas de Duo décroissent dans le couloir avant de pouvoir laisser libre court à ses larmes. Larmes qu'il avait vaillamment retenues devant le natté, ne voulant pas s'humilier encore davantage devant lui. Il s'effondra à terre, le corps secoué de sanglots. Il avait cru pouvoir vivre quelque chose avec Duo, il avait cru qu'un jour le natté aurait pu l'aimer… Mais il s'était laissé aveugler par ses sentiments… Sentiments que J lui avait demandé d'occulter durant la guerre, et maintenant Heero comprenait pourquoi son mentor n'avait pas voulu qu'il soit exposé à ça…. Les sentiments pouvaient faire autant de mal que de bien, et il en faisait durement l'expérience.

* * *

**27 avril AC 197, toujours la Colonie L-1**

Ce fut la sonnerie de son téléphone qui le sortit de sa torpeur en le faisant violemment sursauter. Un peu perdu, Heero se frotta les yeux. Hier, après le départ de Duo, il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre, et s'était perdu dans les draps défaits portant encore l'odeur de Duo et depuis, il n'avait pas bougé, continuant à pleurer silencieusement entre deux phases de sommeil. Il avait vaguement entendu son téléphone portable sonnait plus tôt dans la journée, mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de répondre, mais là, la personne qui l'appelait insistait et le bruit commençait à l'énerver. Soupirant fortement il se releva et se dirigea vers l'appareil. Il lut le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran et consentit à décrocher.

**« - Oui ? »**

**« - Heero, enfin tu décroches ! »** S'exclama la voix de Sally à l'autre bout du fil.

**« - Que veux-tu Sally ? »**

**« - Ecoute Heero, j'ai analysé ton sang, et j 'ai trouvé quelque chose de très étrange, pour ne pas dire inhabituel. »**

**« - Que veux-tu dire ? »**

**« - Je ne préfère pas te dire cela au téléphone, je préfèrerais que tu passes au cabinet. »**

**« - Mais c'est grave ? »**

Il y eut un petit silence au téléphone qui inquiéta un peu le japonais ;

**« - Et bien, cela dépend de quel point de vue on se place…. Je ne sais pas si tu vas accepter cette nouvelle, moi-même j'ai du mal à y croire, mais en regardant les dossiers médicaux que J avait sur toi, j'ai pu entrapercevoir quelques réponses. »**

**« - Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »** S'exclama Heero, n'étant vraiment pas d'humeur à entendre les déblatérations de la jeune femme. **« - Bon, quand veux-tu que je vienne ? »**

**« - Tout de suite de préférence. »**

**« - Hn…. J'arrive. »**

Sally lui dit qu'elle l'attendait, et Heero raccrocha. Le japonais se rafraîchit quelque peu le visage afin que la doctoresse ne voit rien de son état d'esprit et quelques minutes plus tard, il quittait l'appartement.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *


	8. Chapitre 8

_Titre : Liaisons et conséquences_

_Titre : Liaisons et conséquences_

_Auteur : Hissha_

_Base : Gundam Wing_

_Genre : Yaoï ; peut-être Lemon ; Romance ; Cassage de couple ; et M-Preg._

_Couple : 1x2_

_Disclaimer : Bon ben malheureusement, les bishos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré le fait que je m'acharne sur eux jour après jour…_

**Liaisons et conséquences**

**Chapitre 8**

Quand il arriva au cabinet médical, Sally l'attendait patiemment. Il s'installa tranquillement et regarda la jeune femme qui paraissait mal à l'aise, assise devant son bureau, une pile de papier devant elle.

**« - Alors que se passe-t-il ? »** Demanda le japonais.

**« - Et bien comment dire….. »**

**« - ….. »**

**« - Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris de quoi tu souffrais, même si il faut admettre que les signes étaient évidents….. Enfin, chez une femme, ils sont plus qu'évidents…. Mais chez un homme….. C'est inimaginable et... »**

**« - Sally, je ne comprend rien à ce que tu racontes. Va droit au but, je te prie. »** Le coupa le japonais.

La jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et déclara directement :

**« - Tu portes un enfant. »**

Cette déclaration fut suivie par une longue période de silence, puis Heero hocha la tête et se leva.

**« - Tu es folle. »** Déclara-t-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

**« - Non Heero attend ! »** S'écria-t-elle en le voyant partir.

Le japonais se stoppa à la porte, une main sur la poignée.

**« - J'ai refais les tests plusieurs fois, j'ai comparé les échantillons de sang avec celui d'une femme enceinte…. Il n'y a aucun doute à avoir là-dessus, tu es enceinte de deux mois, et je suis formelle. »**

Les épaules de Heero s'affaissèrent et il se retourna vers la jeune femme :

**« - C'est impossible, je ne te crois pas. »** Fit-il d'une voix froide.

**« - Moi non plus je n'y croyais pas au début… mais les résultats sont là pour le prouver. »**

**« - Mais… comment ? »**

Sally désigna la pile de dossier devant elle.

**« - Voici les rapports médicaux du Docteur J te concernant. Il fait mention de tous les traitements et opération qu'il t'a fait subir pour faire de toi un Perfect Soldier, et en faisant quelques expériences et quelques recherches, il résulte que cela ait crée une sorte d'effet secondaire. Il a utilisé une grande quantité de Xoned AO et de Nagelack, ces deux substances ont augmenté ton taux hormonal et une poche s'est…. »**

**« - Ca suffit ! »** Le coupa brusquement le japonais.

**« - Heero… ? »**

**« - Je ne veux pas en entendre plus ! »**

Puis le japonais quitta brusquement le cabinet médical, laissant Sally abasourdit par cette réaction. Certes, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Heero comprenne immédiatement et saute de joie mais…. Elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'il réagisse de manière si… brusque. Hésitant quelques minutes, elle finit par se lever et récupérer son manteau, décidant que Heero n'était pas en état de rester seul. Elle quitta à son tour le cabinet médical, mais du se rendre à l'évidence, le japonais était déjà hors de vu.

* * *

Heero marchait au hasard des rues, ne faisant pas attention aux gens qu'il croisait encore à cette heure-ci ni à l'endroit où il allait. Il se sentait vide de l'intérieur, et il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Ce que Sally venait de lui annoncer ne faisait que l'enfoncer un peu plus dans son début de dépression…. Il n'était qu'un idiot, un idiot amoureux d'un salopard et qui avait trouvé le moyen de tomber enceinte par il ne savait quel miracle. Levant les yeux, il remarqua alors qu'il était sur un pont, et soupirant, il alla s'accouder à la barrière, regardant l'eau couler sous ses pieds et remuant ses pensées noires.

Qu'avait-il pensé gagner en acceptant que Duo revienne dans sa vie ? Durant la guerre, il n'avait fait qu'utiliser son corps pour évacuer le stress et la peur, il se servait de lui pour sentir qu'il était vivant, et Heero avait succombé, car il avait besoin de cela lui aussi. Etre sur un champ de bataille à dix-sept ans n'est pas une chose facile pour un adolescent, quelque soit son entrainement…. Mais qu'avait-il espéré après la guerre ? Il s'était fait avoir par un sourire et de belles paroles, il avait cru que le natté avait changé, mais il n'en était rien. Comme il se haïssait de s'être laisser avoir de cette façon… il porta une main à son ventre et serra fortement. Puis, regardant une nouvelle fois l'eau couler sur lui, une autre pensée lui vint à l'esprit : il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Etait-il seulement humain s'il portait une vie en lui ? Etait-il un monstre ? S'il en finissait ce soir, il n'aurait aucun regret, et personne ne le regretterais non plus…. Relena et Quatre seront tristes, mais ils se consoleront très vite, Trowa et Wufei y veilleront…. Quant à Duo…. Aurait-il seulement le moindre regret ? Il allait épouser Hilde, sa vie n'avait pas la moindre importance aux yeux du natté….

Il passa une jambe par-dessus la barrière et se retrouva bien vite en équilibre précaire, une main encore accroché à la balustrade l'empêchant de tomber.

**« - Heero, non ne fait pas ça ! »**

Le japonais tourna la tête vers Sally qui courait vers lui.

**« - Je t'en supplie Heero, ne bouge pas. Reste où tu es. »**

**« - Va-t-en. »**

**« - Heero, je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu ne veux pas en finir ainsi. Je t'en prie, reviens sur la terre ferme en parlons-en calmement. »**

Heero ne répondit pas, le regard obstinément fixé vers l'horizon, il ne sentit pas les larmes couler malgré lui le long de ses joues. Après un long silence, le japonais parla.

**« - Je n'en peux plus…. Je ne veux plus vivre… Je ne veux plus essayer de vivre une vie que me fait autant souffrir. »**

**« - Heero… Pense à ton enfant, pense à Duo. »**

**« - La mort est la meilleur solution pour cet enfant. Quel genre de vie pourrais-je offrir ? Quel genre de père serais-je alors que ce bébé n'a pas été conçu normalement. Je ne suis et je ne serais qu'un soldat destiné à faire souffrir les autres et à souffrir, Duo a déjà compris cela…. Il n'a pas attendu plus longtemps pour s'éloigner. »**

Sally comprit alors que le désespoir de Heero allait au-delà de la nouvelle de sa grossesse.

**« - Tu n'as pas besoin de Duo pour vivre. Jusqu'à maintenant, tu y arrivais très bien tout seul, et l'amour que tu portes pour lui, tu pourrais toujours le donner à ton enfant. Heero, continue à vivre, et aime ton bébé autant que tu as aimé son père. »**

Les pleurs de Heero redoublèrent et il secoua la tête.

**« - Je n'en ai pas le courage Sally. Je ne peux pas faire face, j'en ai assez de devoir me battre pour avoir un minimum de bonheur. »**

**« - Je t'aiderais Heero, ton enfant aussi t'aidera. Bientôt il sera ta lumière dans ce tunnel sombre, j'en suis persuadée. Tu dois continuer à te battre pour le protéger, et pour découvrir toute les belles choses que la vie offre. »**

Heero ne répondit pas, et se contenta de baisser la tête, puis au plus grand soulagement de Sally, il revint sur la terre ferme, et à peine eut-il posé le pied à terre que la jeune femme alla le serrer contre elle.

**« - Tu me fais plus jamais une peur pareille. »**

**« - Gomen. »** Murmura Heero, et il continua à pleurer dans le giron de Sally, qui le berça comme si c'était un petit enfant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le japonais finit par se calmer et se détacha doucement de l'étreinte de la jeune femme.

**« - Ca va mieux ? »** Demanda-t-elle, en prenant le visage blême de Heero entre ses mains.

**« - Haï. »**

**« - Je te ramène chez moi. Je préfère ne pas te savoir seul chez toi. »**

Heero ne répondit pas et se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête. Vingt minutes plus tard, il se retrouva couché dans le lit de la chambre d'ami et Sally lui faisait prendre un calmant pour dormir.

* * *

Quand il reprit conscience le lendemain matin, le soleil était déjà haut, et il se trouvait toujours dans la chambre d'ami de Sally. Heero soupira et se leva, refusant de se souvenir des évènements de la veille. Entendant du bruit provenant de la cuisine, il s'y dirigea pour y trouver Sally, tranquillement en train de prendre son café accompagné du son de la radio.

**« - Bonjour Heero. »** Fit-elle avec un grand sourire en voyant le japonais entrer dans la pièce.

**« - Hn. »** Se contenta de grogner ce dernier.

**« - Tu as du café et de la viennoiserie si tu veux. »**

**« - Merci. »**

Heero se servit silencieusement, et Sally respecta son silence, cependant, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle exposa à Heero l'idée qu'elle avait eu la veille au soir, après être rentré.

**« - Tu sais Heero… »** Commença-t-elle avec hésitation. **« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi hier soir et… Je pense qu'il serait mieux pour toi qu'à partir de maintenant tu ne sois plus seul. »**

**« - Sally…. »**

**« - Je ne dis pas ça à cause de ta stupidité du pont, non, je me référais au fait que dans quelques mois, ta grossesse se verra et tu ne pourras plus te déplacer sans attirer l'attention. Tu comprends ? »**

**« - Hn. »**

**« - J'ai pensé que tu pourrais t'installer ici. J'ignore comment se déroule les grossesses masculine, tu es le premier je crois et…. Peut-être que ce serait une bonne chose d'avoir une présence médicale tout le temps en cas de problème. »**

**« - Tu m'offrirais l'hospitalité ? »**

Sally hocha la tête en souriant doucement.

**« - Tu seras le bienvenu ici aussi longtemps que tu le désireras. »**

**« - Merci. »** Répondit Heero, d'une voix sincère, touché par la proposition de la jeune femme.

**« - C'est tout naturel voyons. Nous irons récupérer tes affaires en fin d'après-midi et…. »**

**« - Ce n'est pas la peine. »** Le coupa Heero. **« Mis à part mes vêtements, je ne veux rien récupérer de ce qui se trouve là-bas. »**

**« - … »**

**« - Je m'en chargerais seul. »**

**« - Comme tu veux. »**

En début d'après-midi, après avoir porté une lettre de démission à son travail et s'être arrangé avec le patron pour partir sans préavis, Heero se rendit à son appartement, où plutôt son ancien appartement car il ne voulait plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Il rassembla rapidement ses affaires, se contentant seulement de prendre tous ses vêtements et effets personnels ainsi que son ordinateur portable. Tout ce qui était mobilier et vaisselle, il préférait l'abandonner, peut-être que Duo en ferait un meilleur usage que lui, pour le moment, il ne voulait rien récupérer qui lui rappelait sa vie avec le natté. Il fit un dernier tour dans l'appartement, puis le quitta définitivement, déposant ses clefs dans la boite aux lettres. Il tirait définitivement un trait sur Duo.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews à nyanko-kuro ; chris52 ; black-siri ; ElangelCaido ; Heachigo ; Nass ; Yami-Rose Aka ; Coquillette ; greynono **et** onarluca.**

**Je suis désolée pour la mise en page... à l'origine les RARs devaient être en haut de la page, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils se sont mit en bas quand j'ai sauvegardé... et comme je suis un peu fatiguée, j'ai pas le courage de me battre contre le site, donc je m'excuse par avance si d'autres choses ont foirée dans le texte.**

**Et je m'excuse aussi pour ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière, mais j'étais assez démoralisé et pas vraiment d'humeur à le faire. Mais maintenant je vais mieux, j'ai digéré la couleuvre si on peut dire lol.**

**Enfin bref, je vais pas raconter ma vie et vous souhaitez une bonne lecture (ou espérez que ça vous à plu... je ne sais pas ou se retrouvera cette note une fois que j'aurais postée...)**


	9. Chapitre 9

_Titre : Liaisons et conséquences_

_Titre : Liaisons et conséquences_

_Auteur : Hissha_

_Base : Gundam Wing_

_Genre : Yaoï ; peut-être Lemon ; Romance ; Cassage de couple ; et M-Preg._

_Couple : 1x2_

_Disclaimer : Bon ben malheureusement, les bishos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré le fait que je m'acharne sur eux jour après jour…._

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews à **_**Gaya H Staim ; florinoir ; Yami-Rose Aka ; Draya Felton ; Catirella ; Chris52 ; Laku-san ; nyanko-kuro ; Nass ; black sirie ; ElangelCaido ; Coquillette et onarluca.**_

**Liaisons et conséquences**

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

**29 avril l'an AC 197**

Sally était en train de remplir un dossier médical d'un de ses patients, quand le visiophone de son cabinet sonna. Tout en soupirant, elle abandonna sa tâche et se leva pour se placer devant la machine et appuya sur le bouton pour allumer l'écran et accepter la communication.

**« - Salut Sally ! »** Fit la voix joyeuse de Hilde à travers l'écran.

**« - Hilde ! »** S'exclama la doctoresse.

**« - J'espère que je ne te dérange pas. »**

**« - Non pas du tout. »** Fit Sally avec un petit sourire crispé.

**« - Bien. Alors raconte-moi, comment ça se passa ta vie sur L-1 ? »**

**« - Tout va très bien. Les affaires marchent bien et je suis débordée de travail. Et pour toi, comment ça se passe ? »**

Hilde fit un petit sourire heureux.

**« - Tout ce passe très bien, mieux que je ne l'aurais cru un jour, et c'est pour cette raison que je t'appelle ! »**

Sally fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas très bien ce que la jeune fille voulait dire.

**« - Que veux-tu dire ? »**

**« - J'espère que tu seras libre dans deux semaines, le dix-sept, pour être exact. »**

**« - Je ne sais pas, il faut que je regarde le planning de consultation. Mais pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? »**

**« - Je vais me marier Sally !** »

Sally se sentit abasourdi par cette nouvelle, ne s'attendant pas à cela. Heero n'avait plus voulu reparler de Duo, et elle ne s'imaginait pas que le natté avait rompu avec le japonais pour pouvoir épouser l'allemande.

**« - Je veux que tu sois l'une de mes demoiselles d'honneur, j'y tiens beaucoup. »** Continua Hilde d'une voix toujours aussi joyeuse.

**« - Ecoute Hilde…. »**

**« - Oui ? »**

**« - Je ne viendrais pas à ton mariage. »** Déclara directement Sally.

Hilde la regarda avec de grands yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de la part de la jeune femme médecin.

**« - Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu as vraiment autant de travail que ça ? »**

Mais Sally nia de la tête.

**« - Je pourrais prétexter un trop-plein de travail, mais je préfère être honnête avec toi. Je désapprouve entièrement ta relation avec Duo, et cette farce de mariage ne conduira à rien. Je ne tiens pas à assister à cela. »**

**« - Je te demande pardon ? »** Fit Hilde, d'une voix froide. **« - Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop Duo, et personne ne veut me dire pourquoi, mais j'aurais au moins pensé que tu viendrais pour moi. C'est un jour important pour moi ! »**

**« - Désolé, ne me demande pas de faire ça. »**

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, les deux jeunes femmes s'observant mutuellement à travers l'écran du visiophone.

**« - Très bien. » **Déclara Hilde. **« Si tu ne veux pas venir, ne vient pas. Si tu es incapable de faire un effort pour t'entendre avec mon futur époux, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrais mon temps avec toi. A partir de maintenant, je ne te considérerais plus comme une amie. »**

**« - Ne le prend pas mal Hilde mais j'espère qu'un jour tu verras plus loin que ton amour et remarquera que ton _"fiancé"_ n'est pas l'homme parfait que tu crois qu'il est. »**

**« - Ne pas prendre mal le fait que tu refuse de venir à mon mariage et que tu le désapprouve ? Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je rigole ? Si au moins tu me donnais une raison valable, autre que celle où tu dis que tu détestes Duo. »**

**« - Ecoute, il y a des raisons valables à cela, mais ce n'est pas à moi te le dire. Ton futur mari à déjà fait beaucoup dégâts que je m'efforce de réparer, je ne veux plus jamais l'avoir devant moi. C'est un lâche. Et j'espère que le jour où tu t'en apercevras, tu ne souffriras pas trop. »**

Puis ne laissant pas le temps à Hilde de répliquer, elle coupa la communication. Elle resta un petit moment immobile, à fixer l'écran noir, puis soupirant, elle partit terminer son travail avant de rentrer rejoindre Heero.

* * *

**17 mai de l'an AC 197**

Hilde se regarda dans la psyché et sourit à son reflet. Elle lissa une dernière fois le bas de sa robe et ajusta son décolleté.

**« - Madame Maxwell. »** Fit-elle en souriant de plus belle et en se regardant entièrement. **« Madame Hilde Maxwell. »**

Des coups frappés à la porte de la pièce où elle se trouvait l'arrachèrent à son contemplation.

**« - Entrez ! »**

Relena pénétra dans la pièce, suivit par Noin. Elles regardèrent Hilde un instant avec le sourire.

**« - Tu es magnifique Hilde ! »** S'exclama Relena.

**« - Merci. »**

**« - Mademoiselle Relena à raison, votre robe est sublime. Duo à beaucoup de chance. »**

Hilde acquiesça en souriant, puis elle se tourna vers Relena en fronçant les sourcils.

**« - Dis-moi Relena, sais-tu pourquoi Heero n'est pas venu ? J'aurais pensé que Duo l'aurait invité. »**

Le sourire de Relena se fana quelque peu et elle détourna légèrement la tête.

**« - Non, je ne sais pas. Mais Heero à beaucoup de travail. Enfin, nous sommes venues te dire qu'il est presque l'heure d'y aller, Quatre est partit chercher Duo. »**

**« - Oui. Je suis presque prête. »**

Hilde se détourna des deux jeunes femmes et se regarda dans le miroir, ajustant son voile, puis elle se dépêcha d'enfiler ses gants en soie blancs, puis prenant son bouquet de fleurs en main, elle se tourna vers ses demoiselles d'honneur.

**« - Alors, comment est le résultat final ? »**

**« - Tu es une très jolie mariée ! »** Fit Relena, mais son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

Pendant ce temps-là, quelques mètres plus loin, Quatre pénétrait dans une pièce identique à celle de Hilde, et trouva son meilleur ami, dos à la porte, face à la fenêtre et perdu dans la contemplation du paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

**« - Duo ! »** Appela le blond en referma la porte derrière lui. **« Tu es prêt ? »**

**« - Oui. » **Répondit Duo d'une voix sombre, sans se retourner.

Quatre soupira et baissa la tête. Quand il avait appris de la bouche de Duo qu'il allait se marier avec Hilde, il avait cru à une mauvaise blague de la part du natté, mais l'air sérieux de son ami lui avait très vite fait comprendre que c'était la vérité.

**« - Duo, s'il te plait, je voudrais comprendre pourquoi tu fais ça. »**

Le natté se détourna de la fenêtre et regarda son meilleur ami avec un sourire moqueur.

**« - N'est-ce pas évident ? Le mariage est une preuve d'amour non ? »** Dit-il, d'une voix un peu cynique.

**« - Non. »** Répondit tristement le blond. **« Tu n'aimes pas Hilde, je le ressens, et tu m'as dit toi-même que tu aimais Hee…. »**

**« - Tais-toi ! Ne prononce pas son nom ! » **Ordonna Duo d'une voix sèche.

Quatre soupira une nouvelle fois devant cette remarque plus qu'autoritaire et planta ses prunelles bleues dans les yeux de son ami dans un geste déterminé.

**« - Si tu t'es disputé avec Heero à cause de je-ne-sais-quelle-raison, tu n'as pas le droit de faire subir ça à Hilde et… »**

**« - Tu ne comprend pas Quatre ! »** S'exclama Duo, et l'ancien pilote du Sandrock fut touché par la détresse dans la voix de son ami.

**« - Je ne comprends pas quoi ? »**

**« - J'ai rompu avec Heero. J'ai mis fin à notre relation. Je le devais. Je devais le faire. »**

Il y eut un petit moment de silence durant lequel Quatre assimila la nouvelle, et finit par demander :

**« - Mais pourquoi ? Bon sang, mais explique-moi pourquoi ? Que je comprenne une bonne fois pour toute à quel jeu tu joues !! »**

**« - Elle est enceinte Quatre. »**

**« - Quoi ? »** S'exclama le blond avec surprise.

**« - Hilde porte mon enfant…. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. »**

Quatre resta un moment silencieux, puis s'approcha de son ami et posa une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier en signe de réconfort. Il le regarda tristement.

**« - Duo….. »**

**« - Je suis orphelin Quatre, je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, et Dieu seul sait à quel point j'aurais voulu en avoir. Je ne peux pas infliger à mon enfant de vivre sans son père à ses côtés. »**

**« - Il y a d'autre moyens Duo… Tu aurais pu… »**

**« - Je veux être présent pour lui à chaque moment, et pas un week-end sur deux. »** Le coupa Duo.

**« - Je comprends ton résonnement Duo, mais tu vas offrir à cet enfant, un père et une mère qui ne s'aiment pas, et qui un jour finiront par se haïr. Il n'y a pas plus pire pour un enfant que de voir un manque d'amour flagrant entre ses parents. »**

Duo se retourna et se dirigea vers la chaise où se trouvait sa veste de costume.

**« - C'est vrai que je n'aime pas Hilde, je ne l'aime pas de la même façon qu'elle, mais elle a mon affection. Et j'aimerais mon enfant plus que tout. »**

**« - Et Heero ? Comment a-t-il réagit ? »**

**« - Je ne veux pas en parler. »**

**« - Tu es en train de sacrifier ton cœur. »**

**« - Je le sais, mais je le dois. »**

Quatre soupira une nouvelle fois, mais se résolu à se ranger du côté de Duo. Le natté s'en voulait déjà suffisamment de devoir renoncer à son amour pour assumer ses responsabilités, il n'avait pas besoin de voir son meilleur ami lui faire la morale.

**« - Allez, dépêchons-nous, le prêtre n'attend plus que nous. »**

**« - Oui. » **Acquiesça Duo.

Il finit de s'habiller et ils sortirent de la pièce pour rejoindre le cœur de l'église, et Duo prit place devant l'autel, Quatre près de lui, et il attendit l'arrivée de Hilde et de ses demoiselles d'honneur.

Le déroulement de la cérémonie se passa dans le brouillard pour lui, il ne prêtait pas attention aux paroles du prêtre qui bourdonnait à ses oreilles. Son esprit était parti en direction de L-1, se demandant ce que faisait Heero à cet instant, comment il allait.

_Je t'aime Duo_

La voix de Heero résonna dans sa tête, le faisant sursauter. Hilde lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais Duo lui sourit, et elle tourna à nouveau son attention sur le prêtre tandis que l'américain faisait mine de faire pareil. Cette voix…. Cette intonation…. C'était la même que lorsqu'il lui avait dit pour la première fois alors qu'il allait lui faire l'amour… Pourquoi diable pensait-il à lui ? Il devait se ressaisir, Heero faisait à présent parti de son passé, et Hilde et leur enfant était son futur.

**« - Duo Maxwell, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse, mademoiselle Hilde Grace Schbeiker ? »**

Duo se retrouva incapable de répondre durant quelques minutes, laissant un lourd silence s'installer dans l'église. Son cœur lui criait de dire non, et sa tête lui disait de dire oui, que c'était son devoir, qu'il ne devait penser qu'à eux à présent, et seulement à eux.

**« - Oui. »** Finit-il par répondre.

**_A suivre…_**


	10. Chapitre 10

_Titre : Liaisons et conséquences_

_Titre : Liaisons et conséquences_

_Auteur : Hissha_

_Base : Gundam Wing_

_Genre : Yaoï ; peut-être Lemon ; Romance ; Cassage de couple ; et M-Preg._

_Couple : 1x2 qui sont momentanément... séparés xD_

_Disclaimer : Bon ben malheureusement, les bishos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré le fait que je m'acharne sur eux jour après jour…_

* * *

_**Merci pour vos reviews (très vives pour la plupart xD) à Graya H Staim ; Shini-Cat ; ElangelCaido ; florinoir ; Laku-san ; Nass ; nyanko-kuro ; anonimus ; Coquillette ; Catirella ; Yami-Rose Aka ; onarluca **et **Draya Felton.**_

* * *

**Liaisons et conséquences**

**Chapitre 10**

**6 juin de l'an AC 197**

Hilde poussa la porte de l'appartement en soupirant de bien-être et déposa son sac de voyage dans l'entrée.

**« - Ca fait du bien de rentrer enfin à la maison…. Bien que je serais restée volontiers un peu plus longtemps en lune de miel. »**

Duo qui était rentré derrière elle, sourit et vint lui déposer un baiser dans le cou.

**« - Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'absenter plus longtemps. »**

**« - Ce n'est pas grave. Trois semaines c'est déjà amplement suffisant. »** Répondit Hilde en souriant et en se retournant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Duo répondit au baiser, tout en passant tendrement une main sur le ventre de sa femme qui commençait déjà à s'arrondir légèrement.

**« - Et si tu allais prendre une douche pour te détendre après ces cinq heures de voyage ? »** Fit-il, ayant toujours une main sur le ventre.

Hilde acquiesça en souriant, puis lui déposant un autre baiser sur les lèvres, elle se détacha de lui et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et au moment de franchir le seuil, elle se retourna vers lui, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

**« - Tu as la permission de me rejoindre si tu le veux. »**

Puis elle s'engouffra dans la pièce et referma la porte sur elle. Duo quant à lui, se contenta de sourire et se dirigea vers le répondeur pour consulter les messages de ceux qui avaient appelé durant leurs absences.

_« Salut Duo c'est Quatre, je t'appelais juste pour te dire que je serais de passage sur L-2 du 9 au 15 et comme tu rentres bientôt de ton voyage de noce, j'aimerais bien te voir avant que je reparte…. Et rassure-toi, ça ne sera qu'une rencontre entre ami, je ne te dirais rien de désobligeant. Rappelle-moi dès que tu le pourras. »_

Duo secoua la tête et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement en voyant que son meilleur ami lui avait pardonné pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il passa au message suivant et fronça les sourcils en entendant cette voix-là.

_« Bonjour monsieur Maxwell, monsieur Gravin à l'appareil. Je me permets de vous appeler pour vous annoncer que vous avez déjà près de deux mois de retard dans votre loyer, et si d'ici une semaine vous ne payez pas, je louerais l'appartement à quelqu'un d'autre. J'espère avoir rapidement de vos nouvelles. Au revoir. »_

Duo fronça les sourcils à ce message et regarda vers la salle de bain pour s'assurer que Hilde n'était pas revenue et avait tout entendu. Pourquoi est-ce que le propriétaire de son appartement sur L-1 l'appelait lui et non Heero ? Le japonais avait-il un problème d'argent ? Etait-ce plus grave ? Il s'était efforcé à oublier son ancien amant, et son voyage avec sa femme l'y avait beaucoup aidé…. Mais ce message vocal venait de tout réduire à néant. Il devait absolument se rendre sur L-1 pour s'assurer que Heero allait bien, pour parler avec lui et lui expliquer la situation, et surtout pour s'excuser une nouvelle fois pour son comportement. Une porte claqua alors et Hilde apparut dans le salon quelques instants plus tard, simplement vêtu d'un peignoir.

**« - Je t'ai attendu sous la douche. »** Fit la jeune femme en venant quémander un baiser avec une moue boudeuse.

**« - Je suis désolé, j'écoutais les messages sur le répondeur. »**

**« - Ah, et qui a appelé ? » **

Hilde tendit le bras vers le répondeur, mais d'un geste vif, Duo appuya sur le bouton pour effacer tous les messages.

**« - C'est seulement Quatre qui nous a appelé pour me dire qu'il était de passage ici. »**

**« - Ah mais c'est génial, nous pourrons l'inviter à venir manger. »**

**« - Si tu veux. »**

Hilde eut un grand sourire et déclara à Duo :

**« - Ca sera notre premier repas avec nos ami en tant que couple marié… oh si tu savais comme je suis heureuse Duo. Je t'aime. »**

**« - Moi aussi. »**

Il l'embrassa longuement et tendrement, puis se détacha légèrement d'elle.

**« - Hilde, je vais devoir me rendre sur L-1 pour vérifier le déroulement de la société. »**

**« - Quand ça ? »**

**« - Je partirais demain. »**

**« - Demain ?! Mais Duo, nous venons juste d'arriver, je pensais pouvoir profiter encore un peu de toi. Ne peux-tu pas attendre au moins deux ou trois jours avant de partir là-bas ? Ta société qui se trouve ici à aussi besoin de toi et moi aussi. »**

Duo soupira et regarda sa femme dans les yeux.

**« - Je te promets que je rentrerais demain soir ou après-demain matin. Je ne m'attarderais pas plus que nécessaire là-bas, et ici, il y a toi pour t'occuper de la boite, alors je n'ai pas de souci à me faire. »**

**« - Reviens-moi très vite alors. »**

**« - A vos ordres, madame Maxwell ! »**

Hilde gloussa de joie à ce nom et embrassa Duo langoureusement, mais ce dernier n'avait en tête que sa future rencontre avec celui qu'il aimait.

* * *

Duo fit pénétrer ses clefs dans la serrure et déverrouilla la porte. Il fronça le nez quand l'odeur de renfermé et de poussière parvint à ses narines. De toute évidence, personne n'avait aéré cet appartement.

**« - Heero ? »** Appela-t-il.

Il savait que c'était inutile, que le japonais n'était de toute évidence pas là, mais une partie de lui voulait que son amant soit là, à l'attendre. Il passa de pièce en pièce, voyant la poussière qui s'était accumulé partout tandis que tout était resté à sa place comme lors de la fois où il était venu, un trousseau de clef négligemment oublié sur une table, une paire de chaussure qui trainait dans l'entrée, une de ses vestes pendu au porte-manteau….. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal, ce fut la chambre… le lit aux draps défait lors de leur dernière étreinte… des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'entrée, avec un regain d'espoir, il sortit de la chambre.

**« - Heero ? »**

**« - Non Monsieur Maxwell, ce n'est que moi.** » Fit Monsieur Gravin, en pénétrant dans le salon. **« J'ai vu que vous étiez là, et je me suis permis de venir. »**

Duo cacha sa déception et accueillit poliment le gérant de l'immeuble.

**« - Avez-vous l'argent du loyer ? »** Demanda directement ce dernier.

**« - Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. »**

**« - Je suis désolé d'être aussi pressant envers vous, mais mettez-vous à ma place, l'appartement est inhabité depuis plusieurs semaines, je pensais vraiment que vous vous étiez enfui. »**

**« - J'ai dû partir en voyage, mais je pensais que Heero…. Enfin je veux dire, monsieur Yuy vous aurez réglé. »**

**« - Il est partit du jour au lendemain. Je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de lui, et personne n'est venu. »**

**« - Vous n'avez aucune idée de l'endroit où il aurait pu aller ? »**

**« - Non aucune. »**

Duo acquiesça et sortit un chéquier afin de payer la somme qu'il devait. Alors qu'il tendait le bout de papier à son propriétaire il déclara.

**« - J'ai également payé les loyers pour les deux mois à venir, je vous en prie, si monsieur Yuy ne se présente pas ici après ce délai, contactez-moi et je ferais le nécessaire pour vider les lieux le plus rapidement. »**

**« - Bien sûr, pas de problème. Merci monsieur Maxwell. »**

Une fois le chèque en poche, le propriétaire le salua et quitta l'appartement, Duo quant à lui, y resta encore un instant, sortant son téléphone portable. Il composa un numéro et attendit quelques sonneries avant que quelqu'un décroche.

**« - Allo ? »**

**« - Relena, c'est Duo. »**

**« - Duo, quelle bonne surprise ! Vous êtes rentrés de voyage de noce ? »**

**« - Mouais, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'appelle. »**

**« - Ah oui ? »**

**« - Dis-moi où se trouve Heero.** **»** Ordonna presque l'américain.

Il y eut un petit silence au bout du fil, avant que Relena ne reprenne la parole avec une voix légèrement plus froide que d'habitude.

**« - Ecoute Duo, maintenant tu es marié, alors oublie Heero. »**

**« - Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça. Je dois m'expliquer avec lui, et j'aimerais savoir où il est. »**

**« - S'il est partit, c'est pour oublier, tu as été ignoble avec lui, et c'est bien par respect pour Hilde que nous ne dévoilons pas ton insanité. »**

**« - Relena…. »**

**« - Heero était mon meilleur ami, à cause de toi, il s'est effacé et ne prend même plus la peine de répondre à mes mails ou à me contacter. Et crois-moi que si un jour je sais où il se trouve, dis-toi bien** **que je ne te dirais rien. Reste loin de lui et reste avec Hilde. Ne la fais pas souffrir comme tu l'as fait pour lui. »**

Et sur ces paroles elle raccrocha, tandis que la main de Duo s'était fortement resserrer sur son téléphone, résistant à l'envie d'envoyer le cellulaire contre le mur. Soudain, il eut une idée, une idée à laquelle il n'avait pas tout de suite pensé et sortir en trombe de l'appartement pour se rendre au restaurant japonais dans lequel son ancien amant travaillait. Il fut accueilli par une des collègues de Heero qu'il avait rencontré auparavant, mais là, il apprit que le japonais avait démissionné depuis déjà plus d'un mois, et qu'ils n'avaient aucune adresse à communiquer. Face à ce nouvel échec, Duo n'eut rien à faire d'autre que de reprendre la navette en direction de L-2. Il ne voulait pas passer sa vie à rechercher indéfiniment son ancien amant, et sa femme avait besoin de lui. Une heure plus tard, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter dans la navette, il se retourna et ses yeux balayèrent la foule à la recherche d'une tignasse brune et en bataille qu'il ne trouva pas.

**« - Adieu Heero. »** Murmura-t-il.

_**A suivre….**_


	11. Chapitre 11

Titre : Liaisons et conséquences

Titre : Liaisons et conséquences

Auteur : Hissha

Béta-lectric : Taki Chan

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï ; peut-être Lemon ; Romance ; Cassage de couple ; et M-Preg.

Couple : 1x2

Disclaimer : Bon ben malheureusement, les bishos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré le fait que je m'acharne sur eux jour après jour….

* * *

**_Un grand merci pour vos reviews à manew ; Draya Felton ; ElangelCaido ; Nass ; Coquillette ; onarluca ; nyanko-kuro ; greynono ; Iroko et Yami-Rose Aka ; _

* * *

**

**Liaisons et conséquences**

**Chapitre 11**

**15 juin de l'An-197**

**« - Je suis rentrée ! »** S'exclama Sally en pénétrant chez elle, mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Elle se débarrassa de son manteau et de ses chaussures et se dirigea vers le salon où comme d'habitude, elle trouva le japonais assit à même le sol, près de la baie vitré, le regard perdu vers l'extérieur.

**« - Heero ? »** Appela-t-elle.

Le japonais tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit difficilement avant de reporter son regard dehors. La jeune doctoresse réprima un soupire. Depuis qu'il était venu vivre avec elle, ou plutôt, depuis qu'il avait appris son incroyable grossesse, Heero n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, se murant dans un lourd silence et ne réagissant que quand Sally le forçait à le faire. Maudissant pour la centième fois Duo, elle se dirigea vers lui, une liasse de papier à la main.

**« - Je t'ai ramené des papiers sur différentes universités de droit. »**

Heero leva les yeux vers elle, et la regarda avec étonnement.

**« - Je te demande pardon ? »**

Soulagée d'avoir réussit à capter son attention dès les premières minutes, elle s'installa sur le canapé, déposant les papiers sur la table basse, et regarda son ami qui était toujours assit au sol.

**« - Tu m'avais dis que lors de la prochaine cession, tu t'inscrirais dans une université de droit. C'est ce que tu voulais faire, non ? »**

**« - Oui, mais… »**

**« - Ecoute Heero, tu es à un stade de ta vie, où tu dois prendre les choses en mains maintenant, si tu tardes, ça sera trop tard. »**

**« - Comment peux-tu envisager de m'envoyer dans une école alors que…. Que…. Enfin tu sais… »** Fit-il en faisant un geste vers son ventre qui s'arrondissait de plus en plus.

Sally poussa un autre soupir.

**« - Tu es enceint Heero et de quatre mois à présent, tu vas devoir t'y habituer. »**

**« - Hn. »**

**« - Enfin, en ce qui concerne le problème que tu viens de citer, il est évident qu'il est impossible pour toi de commencer ton cursus cette année, mais rien ne t'empêche de feuilleter ces livrets et de t'intéresser à un choix d'université. Et en mai de l'année prochaine, tu pourras déposer un dossier. Ton enfant aura presque un an quand tu pourras commencer les cours, tu pourras ainsi le confier à quelqu'un sans avoir trop peur et tu auras le temps de t'habituer à ce bout de chou. »**

Heero se leva lourdement du sol et s'approcha de la table basse pour jeter un œil sur les documents que la jeune venait de ramener. Au bout d'un moment, il releva la tête vers elle.

**« - Sally, ces facultés se trouvent toutes à des endroits différentes et je n'en vois aucune des Colonies. »**

**« - Tout d'abord parce que la seule faculté de droit se trouve sur L-4, et j'ai pensé que tu voudrais revenir sur Terre, loin de….. »** Elle s'interrompit dans sa phrase, ne voulant pas prononcer le nom de Duo. **« Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, il y en a beaucoup qui ont l'air pas mal, comme celle au Canada. »**

**« - Hn. »**

**« - Enfin, nous avons encore le temps, de plus, tu pourras profiter de ton année pour passer ton Master. »**

**« - Que veux-tu dire ? »**

**« - Pour entrer dans une université, tu as besoin d'un Master (1), qui valide tes cinq premières années. Cependant, tu n'as pas mis les pieds dans une école durant presque toute ta vie, mis à part pour des missions, mais rassure-toi, tu peux passer cet examen en candidat libre, généralement ces examens sont prévu début juillet et tu entreras ensuite à l'université en Octobre. »**

**« - Hn…. Mais il y a un autre problème. »**

**« - Lequel ? »**

**« - L'argent… je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer ce genre d'école… surtout avec le… bébé… à venir. »**

Sally fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

**« - Bien sûr ce sont des écoles privées, mais il en existe des moins couteuses, de plus, tu pourras te servir dans les anciennes caisses de Oz. »**

**« - Pas question ! Je préfère me débrouiller seul. »**

**« - Mais tu n'es plus seul Heero. Tu dois penser à ton enfant et mettre ta fierté de côté. Toi plus que quiconque mérite d'avoir le droit de prendre cet argent, ce n'est pas du vol…. considère ceci comme une récompense que tu t'octroies. »**

**« - … »**

**« - Réfléchis à tout ça à tête reposé. Je veux aller préparer le repas. »**

Sally se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, mais avant de quitter la pièce, elle se tourna vers Heero.

**« - Au fait, les affaires ce sont un peu calmées au cabinet, je vais pouvoir te faire ta première écographie que j'aurais dû te faire y'a bien longtemps…. Je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre parler de tout ça, mais il faut que je m'assure que tout ce passe bien et… »**

**« - Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne faisait rien Sally. »**

**- Heero, tu ne pourras pas nier cette grossesse plus longtemps. Cet enfant est là, que tu le veuille ou non, et ce n'est pas prudent de te priver de soin.**

**« - Je... »**

**« - Une échographie Heero, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Rien d'autre. »**

**« - Hn. »**

**« - Très bien. Disons pour lundi alors ? Ca ira ? »**

**« - Ca sera parfait. »**

**« - Je tacherais de vider le cabinet. »**

Puis Sally quitta la pièce pour faire le repas. Heero quant à lui, resta seul dans le salon, fixant sans vraiment le voir les prospectus des universités. Il porta une main à son ventre légèrement arrondi après quatre mois de grossesse. Il évitait de penser à cet être qui grandissait en lui, et détournait les yeux de son reflet… mais plus le temps passait et plus il sentait cette vie grandir en lui… Sally avait raison… il n'était plus seul.

* * *

**Le même jour, sur L-2**

Hilde sifflotait joyeusement alors qu'elle entrait dans le bureau que Duo avait aménagé dans leur appartement pour y faire le ménage. Duo était encore au travail et ne rentrerait pas avant dix-sept heures, la journée s'annonçait magnifique en cette fin de printemps. Depuis son mariage, Hilde vivait sur un petit nuage, elle était marié avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et dans six mois elle donnerait naissance à leur premier enfant… c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle commença a dépoussiérer une des petites bibliothèques qui meublait la pièce, cependant, dans un geste brusque, elle fit tomber un agenda qui était négligemment posé sur le meuble, entrainant avec lui le vase de fleur qui était posé à côté.

Elle laissa échapper un juron et se baissa pour ramasser les débris de verre, poussant un petit cri quand un des morceaux lui écorcha la main, elle soupira de sa maladresse, et après avoir réuni les débris, elle les jeta dans la petite corbeille avant de prendre l'agenda en main pour le remettre en place quand elle remarqua qu'une photo avait glissé. Elle se baissa pour la prendre en main, elle était retournée, mais elle vit que Duo avait marqué d'une fine écriture : _**« H et D, le 21 avril AC-197 »**_

Elle eut un sourire en pensant que son mari avait gardé près de lui une photographie d'eux deux, et la retourna pour voir où elle avait été prise, mais son sourire s'effaça aussitôt quand les personnes présentent sur la photo n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Bien sûr, il y avait Duo, mais ce n'était pas elle qu'il enlaçait dans le dos, la tête posée sur l'épaule de… Heero… Pourquoi diable le natté avait une photo du japonais ? Et pourquoi avaient-ils l'air aussi…. Amoureux ? Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le couple, ne voulant pas croire ce qu'elle voyait.

Une partie de son esprit voulait croire que cela datait d'avant sa relation avec Duo…. Mais la date inscrite au dos la ramena très vite à la réalité… Duo l'avait trompée avec l'ancien pilote du Gundam Wing Zéro. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la photo et elle serra fortement les mâchoires, tentant de se calmer, mais sa rage fut la plus forte et d'un geste violent, elle envoya valser à terre tous les objets qui se trouvait dans la petite bibliothèque. Elle ne se calma qu'au de bout quelques minutes, inspirant profondément pour calmer la colère qui était encore en elle quand soudain, une violente douleur lui traversa le ventre qui lui fit se plier en deux, elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il se passait quand une nouvelle douleur lui fit pousser un léger cri, et elle sentit quelque chose de chaud lui couler entre les cuisse.

Baissant les yeux, elle vit avec effroi sa robe d'été se tacher de sang, et elle paniqua. Marchant difficilement vers la salle de bain, elle ouvrit la porte de l'armoire à pharmacie d'une main tremblante et chercha frénétiquement et en vain quelque chose qui pourrait stopper cette hémorragie, mais une nouvelle douleur, plus violente que les autres la fit tomber au sol, et acceptant enfin de réaliser ce qu'il lui arriver, elle mit ses mains sur son ventre et pleura de désespoir, d'impuissance et de souffrance.

Le soir même, quand Duo rentra, il trouva l'appartement étrangement silencieux. Fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda brièvement où était passé sa femme.

**« - Hilde ? »** Appela-t-il, d'une voix assez forte pour se faire entendre.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit, cependant, le bruit de la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvre le renseigna rapidement et il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce, portant des vêtements propres, les traits tirées et le teint pale.

**« - Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »** Lui demanda Duo d'un air inquiet en voyant l'état de Hilde.

**« - Oui, ça va très bien. »**

Mais Duo ne la crut pas vraiment et continua à la fixer avec inquiétude, alors elle se dépêcha de rajouter.

**« - Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. »**

**« - C'est vrai, il faut que tu te ménages maintenant, tu n'es plus toute seule. »** Fit-il en s'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser et lui passa une main caressante sur le ventre.

Hilde lui fit un petit sourire puis s'écarta de lui.

**« - Je vais préparer le diner. »**

Puis elle s'éloigna rapidement, ses traits se durcissant une fois que Duo ne fut plus en vue. Pendant ce temps, le natté se dirigea vers son bureau pour y déposer sa mallette et ses papiers, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain, afin d'y prendre une bonne douche pour le détendre de sa journée. Et alors qu'il commençait à se déshabiller, une tâche rouge sur le sol attira son attention, et son ancien passé de pilote lui permit de l'identifier immédiatement. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

**« - Hilde !? »**

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »** Fit la jeune femme en arrivant quelques secondes après.

**« - Il y a du sang par terre. Tu es blessée ? »**

**« - Ce n'est rien, je me suis seulement un peu coupée en faisant le ménage. »** Répondit Hilde en lui montrant sa main pour justifier ces dires.

**« - Je m'inquiète pour rien alors. »** Fit Duo en souriant, et il s'apprêta à rentrer dans la salle de bain à nouveau, quand sa femme le retint.

**« - Duo ? »**

**« - Oui ? »**

Hilde le regarda avec hésitation, baissa la tête et se mordilla la lèvre, incapable de parler.

**« - Hilde ? »** Appela Duo en voyant qu'elle ne parlerait pas.

**« - Est-ce…. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »**

**« - Quoi ? »**

**« - ….. »**

Hilde ne répéta pas sa question, sachant qu'il l'avait parfaitement comprise et attendit une réponse, réponse qui tarda un peu à venir.

**« - Bien sûr. »** Répondit Duo avec un léger sourire.

Mais elle n'était pas dupe, à présent qu'elle avait vu la photo et qu'elle avait perdu le bébé, elle voyait Duo ainsi que son couple d'un nouvel œil. Duo ne l'avait épousé que parce qu'elle était enceinte. Il n'avait fait que prendre ses responsabilités vis-à-vis d'elle et rien d'autre. Mais elle ne voulait pas vraiment y croire et voulait en être absolument certaine. Voyant que le sujet était clos, l'américain se tourna pour aller prendre sa douche mais Hilde le rappela une dernière fois.

**« - Attend, Duo, je voulais te demander… »**

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

**« - Si…. Si je n'avais pas été enceinte, est-ce que tu m'aurais épousé ? »**

Sur cette question, Duo hésita clairement, il se tourna vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

**« - C'est une chose que nous ne saurons jamais. Tu es enceinte, nous sommes mariés, et c'est le principal. »**

Puis décidant de clore lui-même cette conversation, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain avant que Hilde n'est le temps de le retenir. Mais la réponse de son mari ne la calma absolument pas, et elle sentit poindre les larmes à ses yeux en se disant que Duo ne l'aimait pas, et qu'il ne l'aimerait sans doute jamais….. Puis soudain, elle réalisa que maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus l'enfant, plus rien ne retenait Duo auprès d'elle, il pouvait partir, ne craignant pas d'abandonner une famille… il pourrait rejoindre Heero sur L-1… elle serra les poings de rage à cette pensée.

Jamais. Duo était à elle, et elle ferait tout pour le garder auprès d'elle.

_**A suivre…**_

**(1) je ne suis pas très sûr que ce soit comme ça que cet examen s'appelle, donc si ce n'est pas le cas, pardon d'avance**

**Pour la grossesse d'Hilde, donc oui, elle était bel et bien enceinte, et faire une fausse-couche pour cette raison pour paraitre un peu... tiré par les cheveux... mais j'avais besoin qu'elle fasse une fausse-couche et rien de tel qu'un choc émotionnel pour précipiter les choses... enfin bref, désolée d'avance à celle et ceux qui trouve que c'est trop "tiré par les cheveux" et maintenant je vais arrêter de me répéter, lol.**

**A la semaine prochaine.**


	12. Chapitre 12

Titre : Liaisons et conséquences

Titre : Liaisons et conséquences

Auteur : Hissha

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï ; peut-être Lemon ; Romance ; Cassage de couple ; et M-Preg.

Couple : 1x2

Disclaimer : Bon ben malheureusement, les bishos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré le fait que je m'acharne sur eux jour après jour….

* * *

_**Un grand merci pour vos reviews à elaelle ; Gaya H Staim ; Iroko ; nyanko-kuro ; ElangelCaido ; Draya Felton ; Shini-cat ; Nass ; greynono ; Yami-Rose Aka **et **onarluca.**_

**Liaisons et conséquences**

**Chapitre 12**

**17 juin de l'An-197**

Hilde poussa un profond soupir en descendant de la navette et ajusta ses lunettes noires sur ses yeux. Elle avait fait croire à Duo qu'elle voulait aller consulter Sally au sujet de sa grossesse et avait quitté L-2 le matin même. Toutefois, elle ne lui avait pas entièrement menti, elle comptait bien aller voir Sally et lui parler mais pas au sujet de cette grossesse qu'elle n'avait plus, mais pour s'excuser et être réconfortée. Elle se sentait extrêmement mal depuis qu'elle avait découvert la tromperie de Duo…. Depuis qu'elle avait perdu son bébé. Elle marcha à travers les rues de la Colonie sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, les gens qui parlaient, les voitures qui klaxonnaient, non, plus rien n'existait autour d'elle.

Hilde arriva au cabinet de Sally et pénétra à l'intérieur. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver une salle d'attente déserte et se dirigea directement vers le cabinet dont la porte était entrouverte. Elle s'apprêta à frapper pour faire savoir sa présence quand ce qu'elle entendit la figea sur place.

**« - Tout les tests que j'ai effectué se sont bien passé, le bébé est en parfaite santé. Nous allons maintenant pouvoir le voir et l'entendre. »**

**« - Hn. »** Se contenta de grogner Heero alors que Sally appliquait un peu de gel lubrifiant sur son ventre.

Bientôt, des sons ressemblant à des battements de cœur se firent entendre dans toute la pièce.

**« - C'est… Est-ce que c'est… lui que j'entends ? »** Demanda le japonais, touché par le son qu'il entendait.

**« - Oui, et regarde, il est là. »**

Heero tourna les yeux vers le moniteur et aperçu une petite tâche noire qui commençait à prendre forme humaine se découper, bien que ça en était encore loin, à l'écran…. C'était son bébé...

**« - Tient donc…. »** Murmura Sally en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

**« - Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? »**

**« - Regarde. »**

La jeune femme déplaça la machine sur son ventre de quelques centimètres sur le côté et une seconde tâche noire apparut à l'écran. Heero écarquilla les yeux en voyant cela.

**« - Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu fasses tes achats en double, Heero. »**

**« - Deux… »** Murmura le japonais. **« Il y en a deux… mais comment est-ce possible ? »**

Sally garda le silence quelques minutes, plongée dans une intense réflexion avant de commencer à expliquer :

**« - Je pense que cela provient des effets secondaire du traitement que J t'a infligé. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que j'avance, mais peut-être est-ce dû à la durée de ces effets…. Cela ne fait pas longtemps que tu as stoppé les médicaments pour parfaire tes conditions, donc les effets secondaires étaient à leur maximum quand Duo et toi… vous… vous êtes mis ensemble… »**

**« - Alors ça veut dire que…. Si nous nous étions protégé, cela ne serait jamais arrivé ? »**

**« - Exactement. Les effets disparaissent petit à petit et sache que cela est arrivé une fois, ça n'arrivera pas deux fois. Alors raison de plus pour prendre bien soins de ses deux anges. »**

**« - Hn. »**

**« - Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, Heero… tu ne pouvais pas savoir et… »**

**« - Ne t'en fais pas Sally, le temps des lamentations est passé, et rien ne changera ce qui est arrivé. Et puis, je ne suis plus seul à présent. » **Fit Heero en reportant son regard vers le moniteur.

Sally sourit en entendant cela, Heero acceptait enfin sa grossesse et elle était certaine que l'image des fœtus et les sons des battements de cœur n'y étaient pas étrangers.

**« - Tu as raison, le mieux est de se tourner vers l'avenir, et commencer à penser à ta petite fille et à ton petit garçon. »**

Et pour la première fois depuis sa séparation d'avec Duo, Heero eut un vrai sourire qui éclaira tout son visage. Oui, pour la première fois depuis presque trois mois et demi, Heero était heureux.

Cependant, ni la jeune femme, ni le japonais n'avaient perçus la présence de Hilde qui écumait de rage derrière la porte. Silencieusement, elle quitta le cabinet, plein de pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. Heero Yuy attendait des enfants… Et le nom de Duo avait clairement été prononcé dans la conversation… ce qui faisait que le père … ou plutôt le second père était Duo. Son propre mari….

**« - Maudit sois-tu Heero ! »** Dit-elle à voix haute.

Oubliant le but initial de sa venue sur L-1, elle reprit la navette pour L-2. Et le fait de retrouver Duo chez eux ne la calma pas, au contraire, le fait de le voir lui rappela qu'il l'avait trompé, et qu'il avait deux bâtards dans la nature.

**« - Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ? »** Demanda le natté en venant l'accueillir. **« Que t'a dit Sally ? »**

**« - Tout va bien. »** Répondit simplement Hilde.

**« - Je suis content. Et sinon…. Euh…. Qu'est-ce que Sally t'a dit d'autre ? »**

**« - Pas grand-chose, elle était débordée de travail et nous ne nous sommes pas attardés. »**

**« - Bien… enfin je veux dire, c'est bien que vos différents se soient arrangés. »**

Duo lui déposa un baiser sur le front et retourna dans le salon, tandis que Hilde le regardait avec colère. A présent, elle comprenait pourquoi Duo ne voulait pas qu'elle aille voir Sally… la doctoresse était au courant de sa liaison, et il avait peur qu'elle l'apprenne. Elle soupira… bien que Duo l'ait trompé, il n'avait plus mis les pieds sur L-1 depuis longtemps, et quand il devait y aller, il ne restait que la journée et non plus les week-ends comme avant… Donc cela voulait dire qu'il ne la trompait plus…. Mais ces enfants et sa fausse-couche remettait tout en question.

* * *

Hilde sortit sur la terrasse de leur appartement et inspira profondément d'un air joyeux pour profiter de l'air matinal. Après un début difficile, des mois de douleur intérieure, d'incertitude, de mal-être, elle avait enfin réussit à tout avouer à Duo pour sa fausse-couche, et sa réaction ne fut pas celle à laquelle elle s'attendait. Bien sûr, son mari en avait été attristé, mais il lui avait apporté le réconfort dont elle avait besoin, lui répétant tous les jours qu'il l'aimait, et aujourd'hui, cette douloureuse épreuve était derrière eux. Heero Yuy avait disparu de leurs mémoires à tous les deux et elle était à nouveau la plus heureuse des femmes.

Deux bras vinrent entourer sa taille fine et un baiser papillon fut déposé sur sa tempe.

**« - Bonjour Madame Maxwell. »** Susurra langoureusement Duo à son oreille.

**« - Bonjour mon amour. »**

Hilde se retourna dans les bras de son mari et ils s'embrassèrent avec amour et passion. Quelques minutes plus tard, le baiser prit fin et Hilde se calfeutra dans les bras du natté.

**« - Tu sais Hilde, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps, et je voudrais un enfant. »**

L'allemande se tendit à ses mots, mais l'étreinte de Duo se fit plus douce qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

**« - Sept mois se sont écoulés depuis ta fausse-couche mais si tu juges que c'est trop tôt, ce n'est pas grave et… »**

**« - Duo ? »** Questionna Hilde, ne comprenant pas trop le sens de cette phrase.

**« - Hilde, et si nous essayions de faire un enfant ? »**

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et se contenta d'embrasser son époux avec enthousiasme pour lui donner son accord. Mais la sonnette d'entrée les interrompit.

**« - Je vais ouvrir. »** Fit Hilde en se détachant des bras de Duo, et après un dernier baiser, elle alla ouvrir mais se figea sur place en reconnaissant la personne qui se tenait sur le palier.

Heero Yuy était devant elle, tenant dans ses bras deux bébés emmitouflé chacun dans une couverture rose et une couverture bleue. Sans dire un mot, le japonais l'a bouscula et pénétra dans l'appartement.

**« - Yuy, qui t'as permis d'entrer ? »** S'écria Hilde en le poursuivant jusque dans le salon.

**« - Je viens voir le père de mes enfants. »** Répliqua calmement Heero.

**« - SORS D'ICI IMMEDIATEMENT !! »** Hurla l'allemande, au bord de l'hystérie.

**« - Hilde, que se passe-t-il ? »** Fit alors Duo en arrivant dans la pièce, alerté par les cris de sa femme. Il vit alors la présence du japonais**. « Heero ? »**

**« - Duo, je suis venu te présenter nos enfants. Je leur ai donné naissance. Tu es leur père. »**

**« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Grâce au Docteur J, nous avons conçu des enfants. Je ne pouvais plus garder ce secret plus longtemps, ils doivent te connaitre aussi, et j'aurais été bien égoïste de ne pas te l'avoir dit. »**

Duo s'approcha de son ancien amant et prit un des deux bébés dans ses bras.

**« - Oh Heero, ils sont si magnifique... je suis si content... mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »**

**« - J'avais beaucoup de mal à l'accepter moi-même, et puis, tu tu m'avais quitté pour te marier avec Hilde, je ne voulais pas interférer entre vous. »**

**« - Heero mon amour, mais je me moque de Hilde. Je ne l'ai épouse que parce qu'elle était enceinte, mais cette bécasse a perdu notre bébé, alors rien ne me rattache à elle. Je t'ai toujours aimé, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré, et ça ne changera jamais. »** Déclara Duo en s'approchant du japonais pour l'embrasser sous le regard incrédule de la jeune femme.

**« - Mais Duo… »** S'exclama cette dernière, alors que des larmes commençaient à couler de ses yeux et que son corps tremblait. **« Tu disais que tu m'aimais… Tu voulais qu'on fasse un bébé… »**

Duo lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

**« - Je ne t'aime pas, j'ai seulement eut pitié de toi. Et puis pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais faire un enfant avec toi alors que l'homme de ma vie m'en a déjà donné deux ? »**

**« - Duo… »**

**« - Sors de ma vie ! Pauvre fille ! »**

Puis sur ses mots blessants, les deux hommes quittèrent l'appartement, laissant l'allemande seule.

**« - Non ! Duo ! Reviens Duo !! NNNOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !! »**

* * *

Hilde se réveilla en sursaut, le front recouvert de sueur et la respiration haletante. Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

**« - Hilde, est-ce que ça va ? »** Fit la voix endormie de Duo qui lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

**« - Ne me touche pas ! »** Hurla presque la jeune femme, puis abandonnant son mari étonné, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Elle s'enferma à double tour et alla s'asperger le visage d'eau fraiche, tandis que Duo frappait à la porte, lui demandant si elle allait bien, mais l'allemande l'ignora. Elle ne faisait que penser à son rêve. Et si cela était un signe ? Et si ça voulait dire que Duo la quitterait dès qu'il apprendrait l'existence de la grossesse de Heero ? Hilde serra les poings de rage. Hors de questions ! Elle ne laisserait pas ce japonais lui prendre ce qui était à elle, et si Duo voulait un bébé, elle lui donnerait l'enfant qu'elle feignait encore de porter. Après tout, les enfants de Heero étaient aussi ceux de Duo…. De plus, mis à part les traits asiatiques, elle ressemblait un peu au japonais, cheveux brun, yeux bleus…. Ce serait facile de faire passer cet enfant comme étant le sien….. Et justement, elle connaissait la personne qui pourrait être en mesure de l'aider à réaliser ce projet…

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

* * *


	13. Chapitre 13

Titre : Liaisons et conséquences

Titre : Liaisons et conséquences

Auteur : Hissha

Béta-lectrice : Taki-Chan

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï ; peut-être Lemon ; Romance ; Cassage de couple ; et M-Preg.

Couple : 1x2

Disclaimer : Bon ben malheureusement, les bishos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré le fait que je m'acharne sur eux jour après jour….

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews à _Gaya H Staim ; Laku-san ; Takara-sama ; black sirie ; ElangelCaido ; Iroko ; Nass ; nyanko-kuro ; passerby ; Yami-Rose Aka ; Catirella ; lucy-hp et onarluca._

* * *

**

**Liaisons et conséquences**

**Chapitre 13**

**19 juin de l'An-197 - Colonie L2**

Le petit café était pratiquement vide quand le vieil homme entra, il fit rapidement le tour de la salle des yeux, avant de localiser la personne qu'il recherchait. D'une démarche clopinante, il se dirigea vers elle. Il s'assit en face d'elle et attendit qu'elle engage la conversation. Hilde regarda avec un sourire narquois l'homme s'installait et attendit que la serveuse vienne prendre leur commande pour commencer à parler.

**« - Cela faisait longtemps que nous nous étions pas vu, professeur G. »**

**« - Tu n'es pas du genre à appeler les gens sans raison, alors dis-moi ce que tu me veux ! »** Répliqua le vieillard.

Hilde prit le temps de boire une gorgée de son café avant de reporter son attention sur le vieil homme.

**« - Que sais-tu des expériences de J en ce qui concernait son élève ? »** Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Le professeur G parut étonné.

**« - En quoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ? »**

**« - Tu le sauras dans quelques minutes, pour le moment, contente-toi de répondre à ma question. »**

**« - Nous n'avions aucun contact direct entre nous, de ce fait, je ne savais pas quels étaient les garçons envoyés pour réaliser l'opération météore, ni les méthodes utilisaient sur eux. »**

Hilde eut un soupir de mécontentement, puis se décida à rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

**« - As-tu certaines connaissances sur les grossesses masculines ? »**

Le professeur G la regarda d'un air ahuri. Puis il secoua la tête d'un air navré.

**« - Tu délires complètement ma chère, le mariage ne t'arrange absolument pas. Cela n'a jamais existé. »**

**« - Détrompe-toi vieillard. »**

**« - Que veux-tu dire ? »**

**« - Je ne tiens pas à m'étendre sur le sujet car premièrement ça ne te regarde pas, et deuxièmement, je n'aime pas en parler, mais les expériences que J à réalisé sur Heero Yuy l'ont fait tomber…. Enceinte ! »** Expliqua-t-elle, crachant presque le dernier mot.

**« - Pardon ? »** Fit le professeur G, les yeux écarquillés.

**« - Tu m'as parfaitement entendu vieillard, et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide. »**

Le vieil homme fronçant les sourcils à l'entente de cela.

**« - En quoi veux-tu que je t'aide ? »**

Hilde regarda autour d'eux, s'assurant qu'ils étaient à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes et se pencha en avant.

**« - Je veux que tu kidnappes l'enfant de Yuy. »**

**« - Tu es folle ! Folle et dangereuse. »** Riposta G en amorçant un geste pour se lever.

**« - A ta place, je ne ferai pas la bêtise de partir. Tu risques de beaucoup y perdre. »** Fit-elle, des menaces dans la voix.

**« - Que veux-tu dire ? »**

**« - Que si tu refuses de m'aider, je me verrais dans l'obligation de dire aux Préventers que durant la guerre tu jouais un double jeu, et pendant que ton pilote détruisait Oz, toi, tu les prévenais de certains mouvements et plans. N'oublie pas que pendant un temps, j'ai fais parti de l'Organisation Zodiacal, et que je suis au courant de certaines choses. »**

**« - …. »**

**« - Et évidemment, tu te doutes bien que quand les Préventers sauront cela, ils saisiront tout tes biens, ton argent, ta fille et tes petits-enfants seront montrés du doigt, et feront l'objet d'une enquête ainsi que Duo… »**

**« - Sale garce ! »** Siffla le vieil homme, mais Hilde eut un sourire ironique.

**« - J'en conclu que tu n'es pas prêt à sacrifier le confort de ta famille. Fais ce que je t'ordonne et ma bouche restera close. »**

**« - Duo a vraiment fait la pire des erreurs en t'épousant, et j'espère qu'un jour, il s'en rendra compte. »**

**« - Ferme-la !! »** Siffla Hilde, le regard menaçant. **« Rend-toi sur L-1 et fais ce que je t'ai demandé en t'assurant que Yuy ne remonte pas jusqu'à moi, et si au passage tu pouvais faire en sorte qu'il meurt ainsi que le second enfant, ça serait bien. Si tu ne veux pas salir l'honneur de ta famille, ne me déçois pas. »**

Puis sans un mot de plus, elle se leva et quitta le café, la tête haute, laissant derrière elle, un vieillard accablé par les années, et ne sachant pas quoi faire.

En ce qui concernait Hilde, par contre, elle savait exactement quoi faire pour les mois à venir sans éveiller de quelconque soupçon. Elle allait amèrement faire regretter à Duo ce qu'il avait fait.

* * *

**20 juin de l'An-197 - Colonie L2**

Duo pénétra dans l'appartement avec un soupir fatigué. Il avait fait un petit déplacement de deux jours sur la Terre pour quelques démarches administratives, et à cet instant, il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose, c'était d'aller s'allonger sur son lit et de dormir pendant les trente-cinq prochaines heures.

**« - Hilde, je suis rentré ! »** S'écria-t-il depuis l'entrée en se débarrassant de son manteau et de ses chaussures.

Etrangement aucune salutation retour n'accueillit sa phrase, et Duo se demanda brièvement si sa femme était sortie. Ça lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps.

Ne se posant pas plus de question, il se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher, avec l'intention de mettre son plan à exécution et de s'endormir très rapidement. Cependant, quand il pénétra dans la pièce, toute envie de dormir le quitta instantanément quand il découvrit Hilde dans le lit, en train de dormir paisiblement, mais avec plusieurs ecchymoses sur le visage et son avant-bras gauche plâtré.

**« - Hilde ! »** S'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers elle, la réveillant en sursaut au passage. **« - Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée ? »** Demanda-t-il, complètement paniqué.

Hilde le regarda d'un air confus l'espace de quelques secondes, puis détourna le regard de lui et se mit à observer intensément un point invisible dans la chambre.

**« - Hilde ? »** Appela Duo, confus.

**« - C'est seulement un petit accident de la route survenu hier. Rien d'important. »**

**« - Rien d'important ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas été prévenu ? Et le bébé, est-ce que tout va bien ? »**

Hilde lui jeta un regard furieux quand il mentionna sa grossesse, et Duo en fut déstabilisé, se demandant ce qui arrivait à sa femme.

**« - Le bébé va bien. »** Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. **« Et tu n'as pas été prévenu parce que j'ai refusé de le faire. »**

**« - Mais pourquoi ? »**

Le regard de Hilde se fit clairement furibond, et l'américain ne savait plus du tout quoi en penser, jusqu'à ce que l'allemande déclare :

**« - Je suis au courant pour Heero et toi. Comment as-tu pu faire ça Duo ?! »**

Un silence suivit cette phrase, Duo ne sachant plus quoi dire à cela et regardant Hilde d'un air déconcerté.

**« - Comment le sais-tu ? »** Demanda-t-il d'un air las, sans chercher à démentir, voyant que ça ne servirait à rien.

**« - Peut importe comment je le sais ! »** Cria Hilde. **« Je te hais pour m'avoir fait ça ! »**

Duo se pencha vers elle et lui prit la main dans le but de la calmer.

**« - Hilde, je te jure que mon histoire avec Heero fait parti du passé. Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec lui depuis que… »**

**« - Je suis enceinte ? »** Le coupa Hilde, d'une voix cynique.

Les épaules de Duo s'affaissèrent tandis qu'il soupirait et se passait une main dans les cheveux.

**« - Je ne te cacherais pas que ta grossesse a été un élément déterminant dans cette double vie, mais je te l'ai dit Hilde, Heero est du passé à présent, et c'est toi que j'ai choisi, quoi qu'il arrive. »**

**« - Même s'il n'y a pas de bébé ? »** Murmura-t-elle, presque comme elle-même sans vraiment sans rendre compte.

Duo fronça les sourcils à cette phrase, un affreux doute s'installant en lui.

**« - Mais… il est là, n'est-ce pas ? »**

L'expression d'Hilde se fit haineuse l'espace d'une infime seconde puis elle redevint normale, bien que la jeune femme était légèrement tendue.

**« - Oui ! Il est là ! »** Répondit-elle en serrant les poings.

**« - Je sais que ce que j'ai fais est ignoble… mais je t'aime et je veux faire ma vie avec toi et notre enfant. »** Continua Duo.

**« - Mais moi, je ne veux plus te voir. »** Déclara Hilde.

**« - Quoi ? »** Murmura Duo, avec une expression choquée.

**« - L'accident que je viens d'avoir a rendu ma grossesse très fragile. »** Déclara-t-elle sans le regarder. **« Les médecins ont été très clair avec moi, ils ont dit que les risques de perdre le bébé étaient très élevé et que je devais rester dans un environnement calme et serein. »**

**« - Mais… »** Commença Duo.

**« - Avec toi près de moi, ce n'est pas le cas Duo. Je suis tellement triste, et furieuse contre toi que j'ai peur pour mon enfant. »**

**« - Hilde, tu n'envisages tout de même pas une séparation ? »**

La jeune femme le regarda en souriant, mais un sourire qui n'atteignit pas son regard.

« **- Bien sûr que non Duo. Je t'ai épousé, je ne vais pas renoncer à toi maintenant. J'envisage seulement d'aller passer le reste de ma grossesse en Allemagne mais sans toi. J'en profiterais pour réfléchir à nous et te pardonner. »**

**« - Tu ne peux pas me laisser en dehors de cette grossesse quand même ! »**

**« - C'est pour notre bien à tous les deux. »** Fit-elle en déposant une main sur son ventre. **« Tu es un danger pour nous. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais avec notre enfant, et nous serons une famille. »**

Duo la regarda un moment, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser de tout ça. il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Hilde envisageait vraiment de partir loin de lui durant les prochains mois. Mais il finit par soupirer tristement.

**« - Si tu penses que c'est le mieux, je ne m'opposerais pas. »**

**« - Merci Duo. Mais je te préviens, n'envisage pas une seule seconde de prendre contact avec Yuy ! »** Siffla-t-elle subitement d'un ton menaçant. **« Je le saurais de toute façon si tu le fais. »**

**« - Heero est du passé, je ne compte plus le revoir.** **» **Déclara Duo d'un ton déterminé.

Hilde esquissa alors un sourire satisfait, et d'un geste de la main indiqua à Duo de sortir de la chambre pour la laisser. Mais une fois seule, son expression se durcit. Oh oui, elle allait chèrement lui faire payer son infidélité et sa fausse-couche.

* * *

**15 juillet de l'An-197 - Colonie L1**

**« - Voilà monsieur Bouchot, pensez à prendre vos médicaments, et revenez me voir dans une semaine pour le contrôle de votre tension. »**

**« - Oui Docteur. Au revoir, bonne journée. »**

**« - Au revoir. »** Fit Sally le sourire.

Après avoir raccompagné son patient jusqu'à la porte, elle se dirigea vers la salle d'attente pour faire entrer la personne suivante, mais la vue d'un homme qu'elle n'avait plus vue depuis la fin de la guerre la figea sur place.

**« - Professeur G… »** Souffla-t-elle, étonnée.

Le vieillard se leva et sans attendre que Sally l'y invite, il se dirigea vers le cabinet, la doctoresse sur les talons, ayant complètement oublié ses patients restant, encore ébahie. Une fois la porte fermée, et qu'ils furent assis, le silence qui suivit fut pesant.

**« - Mademoiselle Pô, je vous en prie, remettez-vous de vos émotions. »**

**« - Euh…. Je…. C'est que….. on vous croyez mort…. Et…. »**

**« - Je sais. »**

**« - Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que vous étiez encore en vie ? Où sont les autres professeurs ? »** Demanda-t-elle.

**« - Il n'y que le professeur S et moi-même, qui ayons survécu à l'explosion du Libra. »**

**« - Je vois. »** Elle resta silencieuse un instant, puis plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du vieil homme, elle demanda **: « Pourquoi êtes-vous ici précisément ? »**

Le professeur G garda le silence durant quelques secondes, sachant que Sally était très perspicace et que le moindre faux pas lui ferait tout découvrir.

**« - J'ai appris que vous étiez en contact avec le pilote 01… mais depuis quelques mois, il semblerait qu'il soit introuvable. »**

La doctoresse fronça les sourcils.

**« - En quoi est-ce que cela me concerne ? »** Fit-elle, feignant de ne pas savoir où se trouvait Heero, souhait que ce dernier avait émit.

**« - Je sais que ce que je vais dire va sûrement vous choquer…. Et vous n'allez peut-être pas me croire, mais vous avez été la dernière personne en contact avec 01, et je me dois de vous prévenir de certaines choses s'il venait à revenir vous voir. »**

**« - Quelles choses ? »**

**« - Peu de temps avant la bataille finale, J m'avait de certaines expériences qu'il avait effectué sur son soldat et qui n'étaient pas sans conséquence. Ses expérimentations ont eut des effets secondaires, et sachant que 01 a des tendances homosexuelles….. »**

**« - Professeur G, ou voulez-vous en venir ? »** Le coupa Sally, qui commençait à entrevoir ce à quoi se référait le vieil homme.

L'ancien mentor du pilote du Deathscythe scruta la jeune femme un instant avant de déclarer :

**« - Il y a de forte probabilité que le pilote 01 soit fécondable. »**

**« - …. »**

**« - ….. »**

**« - ….. »**

**« - Mademoiselle Pô, je conçois tout à fait que vous soyez choquée…. Moi-même ai mis un certain temps avant de pouvoir l'assimiler… Ce genre de nouvelle est inhabituel, mais vous devez savoir que 01 ne doit pas rester ignorant sur ce sujet, et qu'il faut que je lui parle rapidement. Si vous pouvez m'aider à le faire, je vous en prie, faites-le. »**

**« - Que… Que savez-vous sur les grossesses masculines ? »** Questionna Sally.

**« - Pas grand-chose, quand J m'a prévenu, j'ai effectué quelques recherches, et établit des probabilités mais rien de bien concret, mais ce genre de grossesse doit être suivi avec attention. »**

Les paroles de G touchèrent Sally en plein cœur du doute qu'elle avait en elle, pesant le pour et le contre en quelques secondes, elle prit finalement une décision… après tout, c'était pour le bien de Heero et de ses enfants.

* * *

Heero était tranquillement assis sur le canapé du salon, Sally était partie travailler depuis le matin, et ne tarderait pas à rentrer. Il entamait son cinquième mois à présent, et à cause de sa double grossesse, son ventre était plus proéminant que la normale mais Heero se moquait du poids qu'il prenait car cela voulait dire une chose, les deux vies qui étaient en lui grandissaient. En ce moment, il lisait un livre de mathématique, bien qu'il n'avait aucun problème sur les différents sujets, que ce soit algèbre, géométrie ou équation, il préférait relire encore et encore. L'examen n'était qu'au mois de juin de l'année prochaine, mais le japonais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réviser, cela l'aider à passer le temps et à penser à autre chose qu'à Duo…. Il savait que c'était néfaste pour ses enfants de ressasser des pensées sombres, alors moins il pensait au père de ses bébés, et mieux ils se portaient tous les trois. Le bruit de la serrure lui fit reposer son bouquin.

**« - Je suis rentrée Heero. »** S'écria Sally, mais quelque chose dans la voix de la jeune femme alarma le japonais.

Il se leva lourdement du canapé et alla à la rencontre de son amie et comprit immédiatement ce qui clochait. Apercevant le vieux mentor de Duo, le japonais croisa presque inconsciemment ses bras sur son ventre dans un vain signe de protection.

**« - Bonjour Heero. »** Fit G en souriant doucement.

**« - Hn. »** Grogna le japonais, puis il se tourna vers Salle pour l'assassiner du regard**. « Que fait-il ici ? »**

**« - Heero…. »** Commença à faire Sally, mais les hormones du japonais ne fut pas vraiment en la faveur de la jeune femme.

**« - Je ne veux pas le voir ! Je ne l'aime pas ! Il dégage de là ou c'est moi qui le fais dégager ! »** Cria presque Heero, puis il tourna les talons et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre, faisant violemment claquer la porte, qui n'avait rien demandé.

Sally s'excusa auprès du professeur G, et partit voir Heero qu'elle trouva roulé en boule sur le lit. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

**« - Heero…. Est-ce que ça va ? »**

**« - Hn. »**

**« - Si tu commences à parler par monosyllabes, nous n'allons pas nous en sortir. Pourquoi as-tu réagis comme cela ? Est-ce parce que le professeur G est en quelque sorte lié à Maxwell ? Tu as peur que… »**

**« - Je ne suis pas une bête de foire. »** La coupa le japonais.

**« - Mais je ne te considère pas comme telle. »**

Heero se releva en position assisse, en regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux.

**« - Tu es la seule au courant et je trouve cela bien suffisant. Je ne veux pas avoir un attroupement de médecins autour de moi qui me regarde comme s'ils voulaient me disséquer. »**

Comprenant l'erreur qu'elle avait faite, et ce qui gênait vraiment le japonais, elle tenta de choisir avec soin ces mots.

**« - Le professeur G est venu me voir en étant déjà au courant de la situation. J l'avait mit au courant avant de mourir, et il était venu me demander si j'avais la moindre idée de l'endroit où tu te trouvais car il voulait t'aider à surmonter cela. »**

**« - …. »**

**« - Je suis médecin mais je n'ai jamais vu de…. Grossesse masculine, et avoir de l'aide venant de quelqu'un qui connaît déjà un peu le sujet. »**

**« - Hn. »**

**« - Le professeur G pourrait être d'une grande aide pour nous, que se soit pour moi, mais aussi pour toi. Et je te rassure sur un fait, il n'a plus aucun contact avec Maxwell. »**

Heero garda un instant le silence, puis soupira profondément, une de ses mains caressant son ventre arrondi.

**« - Si tu juges que c'est le mieux pour moi, alors j'accepte sa présence. »**

Sally lui sourit, ravie de voir la confiance que lui conférait le japonais et sortit pour aller prévenir le professeur G.

_**A suivre…**_


	14. Chapitre 14

_Titre : Liaisons et conséquences_

_Titre : Liaisons et conséquences_

_Auteur : Hissha_

_Base : Gundam Wing_

_Genre : Yaoï ; peut-être Lemon ; Romance ; Cassage de couple ; et M-Preg._

_Couple : 1x2_

_Disclaimer : Bon ben malheureusement, les bishos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré le fait que je m'acharne sur eux jour après jour…._

**Merci pour vos reviews à black siri ; Gaya H Staim ; ElangelCaido ; yaone-kami ; passerby ; nyanko-kuro ; titmo ; Yami-Rose Aka ; Paprika Star ; Iroko** et **onarluca.**

**Liaisons et conséquences**

**Chapitre 14**

**02 septembre de l'An-197 - Colonie L1**

Heero était tranquillement assit sur le canapé du salon, il entamait son sixième mois et son ventre était plus que proéminant à cause des deux vies qu'il portait en lui. Il lisait avec assiduité un livre d'annale de français et sursauta en poussant un petit cri de douleur. Il mit son livre de côté et passa sa main sur son ventre, le caressant doucement.

**« - Je vois que vous avez du mal à rester tranquilles mes petits, mais essayez de taper moins fort sur les côtes de papa. »**

En réponse, il reçut d'autres coups, et Heero sourit, continuant à masser doucement son ventre, sa voix s'éleva dans la pièce, douce et apaisante, fredonnant quelques paroles :

_Been a long road to follow  
Been there and gone tomorrow  
Without saying goodbye to yesterday  
Are the memories i hold still valid  
__Or have the tears deluded them_

_Maybe this time tomorrow  
The rain will cease to follow  
And the mist will fade into one more today  
Something somewhere out there keeps calling_

_Am I going home?  
Will i hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?  
Zero gravity what's it like_

_Am I alone_

_Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet  
Still the road keeps on telling me to go on  
Something is pulling me  
I feel the gravity of it all_ **(1)**

Le Professeur G se tenait dans l'entrée du salon et marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant le japonais aussi maternel avec ses futurs enfants…. Nul doute qu'il aurait fait un très bon père malgré son passé de soldat et de machine de guerre. Le visage de G s'assombrit à ces pensées, à cause de son inconscience, de sa lâcheté et de ses erreurs, Heero n'allait pas pouvoir goutter à ce bonheur. Il soupira tristement et s'avança.

**« - Heero, je vais aller faire quelques courses pour éviter à Sally de ressortir ce soir, tu as besoin de quelque chose avant que je parte ? »**

**« - Non, je vous remercie professeur G. »**

**« - Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas que je t'amène des magazines ? De la musique ? Des petits trucs à grignoter ? »**

A ces mots, l'expression de Heero se fit gourmande.

**« - Et bien finalement, je ne serais pas contre un petit sandwich ! »**

**« - Pas de problème. Tu le veux à quoi ? »**

**« - Au Nutella ! »** S'exclama le japonais. **« Et avec de la mayonnaise ! »**

Le professeur G retint de faire une grimace de dégout.

**« - A la mayonnaise ? »** Répéta-t-il.** « - Mélangé avec le chocolat ? »**

**« - Oui, un côté chocolat, et un côté mayonnaise. »**

**« - Euh…. D'accord, je vais te faire ça de suite. »**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Heero mordait à pleine dents dans son sandwich sous les yeux d'un G quelque peu vert.

**« - Hum… c'est délicieux ! Vous en voulez un bout ? »**

**« - Non, non ! Garde tout pour toi ! »**

Le japonais ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et continua à savourer son encas, tandis que G partait, le laissant seul pour quelques minutes.

* * *

**03 septembre de l'An-197 - Colonie L4**

**« - Monsieur Winner, Monsieur Maxwell sur la ligne six en vidéoconférence. »**

**« - Merci Suzanne. »**

Quatre se tourna vers le vidéophone et prit l'appel de son ami.

**« - Duo ! Quel plaisir de t'entendre ! »**

**« - Bonjour, comment vas-tu Quatre ? »**

**« - Je vais très bien et Trowa aussi. Et toi ? Comment se portent Hilde et le bébé ? »**

Duo soupira et afficha une mine triste.

**« - Je suppose qu'ils vont bien. Hilde ne veut pas que je vienne la voir, alors je me contente seulement des appelles qu'elle me passe en visio. Elle dit que je la stresserais si je venais, et qu'elle ne veut pas perdre le bébé maintenant. »**

**« - Combien de temps reste-t-elle là-bas ? »**

**« - Jusqu'à la naissance normalement. Elle ne veut pas accoucher sur L-2, je lui ai proposé de la rejoindre, et de rester jusqu'à l'accouchement, mais elle a catégoriquement refusée. Elle ne veut même pas que j'assiste à la naissance de mon enfant ! »** S'écria le natté.

Quatre fronça un peu les sourcils et fit un sourire rassurant à son ami.

**« - Tu sais Duo, certaines femmes font de nombreux caprices durant leurs grossesses, mais ne t'en fais pas, tout redeviendra normal dans quelques mois, et puis tu m'as dis qu'elle t'avait pardonnée, alors prend ton mal en patience. »**

**« - Je sais, mais je voulais profiter de sa grossesse au maximum, mais elle ne me laisse même pas la voir, ni voir tout le déroulement, et maintenant, elle ne veut pas que je le vois naitre. Ca me fatigue Quatre. »**

Quatre eut un petit rire amusé.

**« - L'attitude de Hilde est quelque peu compréhensive, elle a été fortement blessée par tous ces derniers évènements mais c'est presque du passé maintenant, alors dis-toi qu'à la fin tu y gagnes un bébé et une femme qui t'aime vraiment au point de te pardonner ton infidélité. »**

**« - Oui, c'est vrai. » **Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant que le natté n'enchaine sur un autre sujet. **« - Sinon, avec Trowa, comment ça se passe ? »**

**« - A merveille ! Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi heureux qu'en sa présence. Il me comprend, il me soutient et plus que tout, il me rend l'amour que je lui porte. Je suis heureux d'être à ses côtés. »**

**« - Tu as de la chance. »** Fit Duo, un brin nostalgique, en se souvenant qu'il pensait pareil quand il se trouvait près de Heero.

**« - Tu aurais pu connaître ça toi aussi si tu n'avais pas joué au con ! »** Le réprimanda Quatre.

**« - Je sais. Bon il faut que je te laisse, mon directeur adjoint doit me briefer sur la situation de la société de L-1. »**

**« - Tu te fais briefer par tes employés ? »** Fit Quatre amusé.

**« - Je suis bien obligé, Hilde ne veut plus que je mette les pieds sur L-1. »**

**« - Elle ne veut plus du tout que tu y ailles ? »**

**« - Non. Je pense qu'elle a peur que malgré tout ce que je lui dit, que j'en profiterais pour revoir Heero. Elle m'a pardonné, mais elle ne me fait plus confiance. Et de toute façon, il n'y a plus rien entre Heero et moi. De plus, il a disparu sans laisser de traces. »**

**« - Tu n'as toujours aucune nouvelle de lui ? »** Demanda Quatre tristement.

Duo hocha négativement la tête, un voile de tristesse passant devant ses yeux améthyste.

**« - Non, et Relena non plus et pourtant, elle utilise toutes les ressources de Sanc dans ses recherches, mais tu connais Heero aussi bien que moi, si il ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve, personne ne le retrouvera. »**

**« - Je suis sûr qu'il reviendra bientôt ! »** Assura Quatre. **« Il a seulement prit un peu de recul après votre rupture. Quand il sera près à faire face à tout ça sans souffrir, il reviendra. »**

**« - J'espère que tu as raison. Bon, je dois vraiment y aller. A bientôt Quat-chan. »**

**« - Au revoir Duo, prend soin de toi. »**

Puis la communication se coupa. Quatre resta un moment immobile, puis poussant un profond soupir, il se leva et alla se poster à la baie vitrée de son bureau qui surplombait L-4. Le dernier sujet de sa conversation avec Duo l'inquiétait plus qu'il n'y laissait paraître. Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'ils étaient sans nouvelles de Heero et Quatre avait peur qu'il ait fait une bêtise, et cette absence de nouvelle ne le rassurait pas du tout.

**« - Mais où es-tu Heero ? »** Se demanda le blond à voix haute.

_**A suivre….**_

**(1) la petite chanson est issu du générique fin de l'excellent animé « Wolf's Rain » j'adore cette chanson qui s'intitule "Gravity".**


	15. Chapitre 15

_Titre : Liaisons et conséquences_

_Auteur : Hissha_

_Base : Gundam Wing_

_Genre : Yaoï ; peut-être Lemon ; Romance ; Cassage de couple ; et M-Preg._

_Couple : 1x2_

_Disclaimer : Bon ben malheureusement, les bishos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré le fait que je m'acharne sur eux jour après jour…._

* * *

_**Merci pour vos reviews, désolée, je suis un peu pressée, donc je fais pas le détail. Pour les RAR, vous les aurez la semaine prochaine quand je posterais à nouveau, parce que je pars là.**_

_**Bonne lecture à toutes**_

* * *

**Liaisons et conséquences**

**Chapitre 15**

**14 décembre de l'An-197 - Colonie L1**

Pour cet évènement, ils avaient exceptionnellement réaménagés dans l'ancien laboratoire de J qui était plus performant niveau informatique, spacieux et isolé de tout. Heero était couché sur un lit aux draps propres, diverses machines l'entourant ainsi que des instruments chirurgicaux.

**« - Comment te sens-tu ? »** Questionna Sally en s'approchant de lui.

**« - Je dois avouer que je suis légèrement nerveux. »** Fit Heero en caressant son ventre difforme.

**« - Tout se passera bien, rassure-toi. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il y ait des complications. »**

**« - Hn. »**

**« - Et puis, malgré son grand âge, G est encore habile de ses dix doigts. »** Termina Sally pour le rassurer.

Heero était presque arrivé au terme de sa grossesse et G se préparait à pratiquer la césarienne et extraire les vies qui étaient en lui depuis presque neuf mois, et malgré le fait qu'il était impatient de tenir ses deux enfants dans ses bras, Heero ressentait une légère peur quand à l'intervention… après tout, ni Sally, ni le professeur G n'avaient eu à faire face à une grossesse masculine, ils se jetaient dans l'inconnu… une main se posant sur son bras le sortit de ses pensées, et le japonais leva ses yeux cobalt vers Sally.

**« - Tout ira bien. »** Fit la doctoresse en lui pressant affectueusement le bras.

Esquissant un léger sourire, Heero inspira profondément et essaya de se calmer au moment même ou le professeur G entrait dans la pièce.

**« - Parfait Heero, tu es prêt ? »**

**« - Oui professeur. »**

Le Professeur G lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et se tourna vers Sally qui lui tendit une seringue.

**« - Je vais te faire une anesthésie locale. Quand tu te réveilleras, tout sera fini. »**

**« - Hn. »**

Le vieil homme planta l'aiguille dans le bras du japonais et attendit que les effets fonctionnent, chose qui se passa quelques minutes plus tard.

**« - Bon très bien, étant donné qu'il s'agit de deux bébés, nous devons travailler le plus rapidement possible. »**

**« - Bien. »** Acquiesça Sally avec sérieux et professionnalisme.

**« - Nous allons agir par roulement. Je vais extraire le premier bébé, lui couper le cordon ombilical, et te le confier, tu devras t'occuper de lui le plus rapidement possible pendant que j'extrairais le second bébé. Et tu prendras la relève sur Heero et refermera l'incision pendant que je m'occuperais du bébé et finir de m'occuper du second. »**

Sally fronça les sourcils à ces paroles, et demanda d'un air interrogateur :

**« - Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me confierez pas le bébé et le recoudre à ma place ? »**

G se contenta de lui sourire et hausser les épaules.

**« - Je ne suis pas vraiment en âge pour ce genre d'intervention, ça va me prendre beaucoup d'énergie pour extraire les bébés, je préfère que tu finisses le travail. »**

**« - Oh, oui bien sûr, je comprend. »** Fit Sally avec un sourire compréhensif.

Le professeur G se détourna de la jeune femme, refusant de la regarder dans les yeux et se dirigea vers le japonais qui avait sombré dans un profond sommeil.

**« - L'anesthésie à fait effet, nous pouvons commencer. »**

Ils entreprirent de travailler en silence, agissant avec rapidité. Le professeur G incisa avec précision une partie du ventre de Heero d'où s'écoula presque aussitôt un flot de sang qu'ils irriguèrent rapidement, puis après maintes et maintes manœuvre, le vieil homme extirpa enfin un paquet sanguinolent que le professeur s'empressa de dégager rapidement, coupant le cordon ombilical et le tendit à la jeune femme avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Heero.

Sally quant à elle fit les premiers gestes pour aider le nouveau-né à respirer et quelques secondes plus tard, le petit garçon pleurait de toute la force de ses petits poumons. La jeune femme l'emmitoufla dans un linge, essuyant délicatement le visage du petit poupon des dernières traces de sang qui y restaient. Puis elle posa le petit garçon dans un petit berceau en verre transparent alors que la voix de G résonnait dans le laboratoire.

**« - Sally ! »**

La jeune femme se retourna pour voir le vieil homme tenir dans ses bras le deuxième bébé, et elle s'empressa de le remplacer au chevet de Heero pour retirer la poche embryonnaire et refermer la plaie. Pendant qu'elle opérait, elle entendit les pleurs du deuxième enfant et leva brièvement les yeux vers le professeur G avec un sourire, ils avaient réussit, puis elle se replongea dans sa tâche.

De son côté, G s'était occupé du bébé tout comme Sally auparavant, le nettoyant sommairement tandis qu'il poussait son premier cri. Puis jetant un coup d'œil vers la jeune femme afin de s'assurer qu'elle était occupée, il sortit discrètement de sa poche une petite seringue et fit une injection. C'était du LCCE _**(1)**_, une drogue innofensive paralysant le corps, il en injecta une toute petite dose au nourrisson… une fois cela fait, il l'emmitoufla complètement, couvrant son visage, et se tourna vers Sally.

**« - Sally ! »** Appela-t-il.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et son expression s'assombrit quand elle vit le paquet emmitouflé dans les bras du vieil homme et qui ne bougeait pas.

**« - Oh non. »** Murmura-t-elle en comprenant. **« Mais… elle a pleuré et… »**

**« - Je pense que… c'était trop tôt pour lui, ses organes n'étaient pas prêts… »**

**« - Je… »**

**« - Il vaut mieux que Heero ne voit pas ça. Je vais m'occuper du corps, vous terminez le travail. »**

**« - Mais… »**

Le professeur G ne laissa pas le temps à Sally de riposter et quitta la pièce principale du laboratoire. Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, il dégagea le visage du bébé pour ne pas l'étouffer, et sortit dans la rue, marchant rapidement en direction d'un petit hôtel qui se trouvait à proximité du Laboratoire de J et se prendre la peine de s'arrêter demander la chambre au guichet, monta les escaliers, son précieux fardeau dans les bras et se stoppa devant une porte. Il frappa quelques petits coups et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme brune aux cheveux courts et aux yeux bleus.

**« - Tu en as mis du temps. »** Fit Hilde d'une voix froide, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le nourrisson et elle sourit. **« Donne-la-moi ! »**

Un peu à regret, le professeur G s'exécuta et donna le petit garçon à la jeune femme. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle.

**« - Elle est encore sous les effet de la drogue, elle restera amorphe durant une petite heure encore. »**

**« - Bien, c'est du bon travail. A partir de maintenant elle s'appellera Savannah Maxwell. »** Puis elle leva les yeux vers le professeur G. **« J'espère qu'il est mort. »**

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui et tiens-toi à l'écart. »** Répondit le vieil homme en commençant à s'éloigner.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »**

Mais le vieil homme ne lui répondit pas, préférant quitter l'hôtel, laissant derrière lui son dernier pêché.

* * *

Quand Heero reprit conscience, une violente douleur déchirante lui traversa le bas-ventre, et il avait l'impression que s'il bougeait le moindre membre de son corps, il souffrirait atrocement, la seule partie qui était épargné était sa tête, même s'il avait l'impression d'être encore dans du coton et une certaine torpeur, comme s'il sortait d'un lourd sommeil. Sa bouche était atrocement pâteuse, et il tenta de se relever malgré les protestations de ses muscles, mais alors qu'il amorçait le premier mouvement, une main autoritaire l'empêcha de bouger.

**« - Reste tranquille Heero. »**

Le japonais leva les yeux pour reconnaître Sally, penchée au-dessus de lui et qui porta à sa bouche un verre d'eau qu'il but avec difficulté, mais cela apaisa sa gorge enflammée. Sally passa une main calme sur le front de Heero pour l'apaiser quelque peu avant de l'aider à se relever légèrement et lui mit un cousin dans le dos pour le maintenir, puis elle s'éloigna quelques instant pour revenir avec le bébé dans les bras, en voyant ça, les yeux de Heero s'illuminèrent et ses lèvres formèrent un doux sourire alors qu'il tendait les bras pour le prendre.

**« - Tu as un très joli garçon Heero. »**

Faisant fi de la douleur qui perçait dans son bas-ventre, Heero prit son enfant dans les bras, et l'observa tendrement, sa tête était recouvert d'un fin duvet chatain clair, et ses yeux était encore voilé mais ils avaient une teinte qui plus tard s'approcherait du violet… il avait les yeux de son père, constata tristement Heero, puis il leva les yeux vers Sally, attendant son deuxième enfant, mais en voyant la mine sombre de la jeune femme, le japonais fronça les sourcils.

**« - Où… Où est mon enfant ? »**

**« - Il y a eu des complications Heero, et… le bébé n'a pas survécu à l'intervention. »**

**« - Non…. Non, non, non, non, non….. »**

**« - Heero, calme-toi. »**

Le japonais resserra sa prise sur son fils, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues. Sally s'installa près de lui, essayant les gouttes d'eau d'un revers de main.

**« - Je sais que tu es triste aussi… je regrette de ne pas avoir pu sauver ta fille… »**

**« - Ce n'est pas ta faute Sally. »**

Mais la jeune femme nia fermement de la tête. »

**« - J'aurais dû étudier beaucoup plus, être plus rapide lors de l'intervention… Je n'ai pas été capable de bien faire mon travail. »**

**« - Ou est-ce que…. Vous l'avez mis ? »** Demanda le japonais, ne voulant pas rejeter une faute sur quelqu'un.

**« - Je l'ignore, le professeur G s'en est aussitôt occupé. Il a dit que ça ne serait pas saint pour toi de voir le corps de ton enfant mort. »**

Heero fronça les sourcils avant de reporter son attention sur le nourrisson qu'il avait dans les bras, et son expression s'adoucit à nouveau.

**« - Il a peut-être raison… je dois me consacrer à ce petit bonhomme maintenant. »**

Sally sourit doucement, et caressa doucement la joue du petit poupon.

**« - Tu as une idée pour le prénom ? »**

**« - Eiri. »** Déclara presque aussitôt le japonais. **« Eiri Yuy. »**

**« - C'est un très joli prénom. »**

Heero acquiesça en souriant tendrement, et déposa un léger baiser sur le front de son fils.

**« - Mon doux Eiri. »** Murmura-t-il, sa joie enflant dans sa poitrine.

_**À suivre…**_

_**(1),**__ Je ne savais pas quoi mettre comme drogue pour le bébé, et comme je n'en connaissais pas qui avait ces effets-là, j'ai inventé le LCCE, ou du moins, je ne me souvenais plus d'une drogue s'en approchant..._


	16. Chapitre 16

**Titre :**_ Liaisons et conséquences_

**Auteur :**_ Hissha_

**Base :**_ Gundam Wing_

**Genre :**_ Yaoï ; peut-être Lemon ; Romance ; Cassage de couple ; et M-Preg._

**Couple :** _1x2_

**Disclaimer :**_ Bon ben malheureusement, les bishos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré le fait que je m'acharne sur eux jour après jour…._

**Note :**_ Ce chapitre va regrouper des petites scènes de vie de Heero et Duo sur plusieurs années… celles de Heero sont plus longues car il m'inspire plus, mais je vous promets que Duo apparaitra._

Merci pour les reviews à **nyanko-kuro ; titmo ; Nass ; Draya Felton ; black siri ; Yami-Rose Aka ; onarluca ; Iroko ; Gaya H Staim **et** ElangelCaido.**

**Note :** Ce chapitre se déroule sur plusieurs années, alors regardez bien les dates pour ne pas être perdu. Bonne lecture.

**Liaisons et conséquences**

**Chapitre 16 : Tranches de vies**

**12 Janvier de l'An AC-198 - Colonie L-2**

Hilde déposa un plateau comportant des tasses, une théière et des petits gâteaux tout en faisant un sourire à Relena qui était installée sur le canapé de l'appartement, le bébé dans les bras, le cajolant doucement. La jeune femme avait fait le déplacement depuis Sank pour enfin voir le bébé de Hilde et Duo qu'elle n'avait pu voir qu'en photo jusqu'à maintenant.

**« - Vous avez vraiment une fille magnifique, Hilde. »**

**« - Merci. »**

**« - Néanmoins, je suis jalouse, tu as perdu tout le poids que tu avais pris pendant la grossesse, à te voir aujourd'hui, on ne croirait pas que tu as accouché il y a à peine un mois. »**

Hilde lui fit un sourire et répondit sur un ton naturel :

**« - Tu sais, je n'avais pas pris tant de poids que ça pendant ma grossesse, et je dois avouer que je ne mange presque que des salades depuis mon accouchement. »** Rajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Relena sourit en réponse et reporta son attention sur le bébé qui la regardait avec de grands yeux bleus.

**« - Si vous saviez à quel point je vous envie, tout le deux. Il me tarde d'en avoir un aussi. »**

**« - Ça arrivera en temps et en heure. Et prends tout ton temps, parce qu'après avec un enfant, rien n'est plus comme avant. »**

**« - Mais c'est un vrai bonheur. »**

**« - C'est vrai, tu verrais Duo, il est complètement dingue de Savannah. »**

**« - Je m'en doute, elle est vraiment magnifique… et avec ses yeux légèrement étirés et bleu si particulier… elle me fait penser à Heero. »**

La tasse que Hilde s'apprêtait à porter à ses lèvres lui échappa des mains et alla se fracasser par terre alors qu'un pesant silence suivit ses mots. Les traits du visage de Hilde s'étaient durcis, mais elle se reprit avant que Relena ne puisse remarquer quelque chose. Mais cette dernière avait clairement senti le malaise. Elle savait que le nom de Heero était tabou.

**« - Je suis désolée Hilde… Je ne voulais pas dire ça…. »**

**« - … »**

**« - C'est seulement que nous n'avons plus de nouvelle de lui depuis très longtemps, et je suis très inquiète à son sujet, ce qui fait que je pense beaucoup trop souvent à lui. »**

Hilde resta de marbre à ces paroles et finit par se relever et arracha presque le bébé des bras de Relena.

**« - Il se fait tard, c'est l'heure de la sieste de Savannah, tu ferais mieux de partir. »**

**« - Hilde… »**

**« - S'il te plait, ne me fait pas répéter. »**

**« - Je suis désolée. »**

Relena la regarda quelques secondes en silence, et finit par obtempérer et quitta l'appartement sous le regard mauvais de l'allemande. Une fois que la princesse fut partie, Hilde se dirigea vers la chambre du bébé et la coucha dans son petit lit, puis elle se redressa et la regarda longuement…

Bien que les marques de ressemblances étaient minimes pour le moment, elle ressemblait à Heero… ses yeux légèrement bridés, sa peau un peu plus foncé que la normale… Heero Yuy… encore et toujours lui… elle lança un regard mauvais à la petite fille et quitta la chambre sans plus s'en occupait.

* * *

**3 février de l'An AC-198 - Colonie L-2**

Duo salua d'un signe de tête le gardien de son immeuble et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Quand il avait appris la grossesse de Hilde, il avait eu un peu de mal à s'y faire, mais avait enfin fini par agir en tant que futur père et avait investit dans un appartement beaucoup plus grand et plus somptueux aussi, lumineux et situé dans une partie les mieux côté de L-2.

Cependant, ce fut presque à reculons qu'il monta dans la cabine, il était presque neuf heures du soir, et depuis quelques temps, le natté avait pris l'habitude de rentrer de plus en plus tard, Hilde ayant décidé de faire de sa vie un enfer depuis la naissance de leur fille, naissance à laquelle il n'avait pas pu assister. C'est à son retour d'un petit voyage sur L-1 qu'il avait eu la surprise de voir une Hilde aussi svelte qu'avant et le plus beau des bébés endormi dans son berceau.

Dès la première minute, Duo s'était extasié sur sa fille, il avait été surpris de ce fait alors qu'Hilde lui avait assuré que c'était un garçon, mais pour le natté, cela ne changeait rien, fille ou garçon, elle était son enfant. La seule ombre au tableau était l'Allemande… généralement, l'arrivé d'un bébé renforçait un couple, mais là, ça n'avait fait que les éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Soupirant, il s'arrêta à son étage et après avoir déverrouillé la porte, pénétra dans le loft. Il fut accueillit par un concert de pleurs de bébé et fronça les sourcils.

**« - Hilde ? »** Appela-t-il.

Duo était inquiet d'entendre Savannah pleurer comme cela, et s'attendait à tout, sauf à trouver sa femme, tranquillement assise sur le canapé en train de lire un magazine quelconque comme si elle n'entendait pas le bébé.

**« - Hilde ? »** Répéta-t-il et cette fois, il attira l'attention de l'Allemande. **« Le bébé pleure, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

**« - Cela ne se voit pas ? Je suis en train de lire. »** Répondit la jeune femme le plus naturellement du monde.

**« - Savannah est en train de pleurer bon sang ! »** S'énerva le natté.

**« - Tu as qu'à t'en occuper… après tout c'est ta fille. »**

Duo était sur le point de répliquer violemment à cette réplique, mais le bébé pleurait de plus en plus fort, et le jeune homme finit par se détourner de sa femme pour aller s'occuper de sa fille.

**« - C'est fini ma puce, papa est là. »** Déclara doucement Duo en prenant le bébé dans ses bras pour la calmer….

Il ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à Hilde, mais la situation se dégradait de jour en jour et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle est osait délaisser le bébé… mais que lui arrivait-il donc ?

* * *

**8 février de l'An AC-198 – Terre (Amérique)**

La petite chambre d'étudiant était très silencieuse, les seuls bruits qu'on entendait étaient celui d'un stylo qui courait sur le papier et celui des feuilles qui étaient tournées. Heero Yuy vivait ici maintenant, et avait commencé ses cours de droit qu'il s'efforçait de suivre tout en se gardant du temps pour son fils.

La chambre était petite, mais elle était pour un temps son chez lui, et il était amplement satisfait de cela et s'estimait chanceux qu'on lui ait permit de vivre sur le campus avec son bébé, alors il ne voulait pas se plaindre. Cette chambre comportait trois petites pièces, une chambre qu'il avait attribué d'office à Eiri, un salon qui faisait office également de chambre et de pièce principale avec une petite kitchenette dans un coin et une salle d'eau. Il n'y avait aucune décoration, les murs étaient blancs et vierges de photos, de posters ou autres, et les seuls couleurs dominantes étaient la couleur marron des meubles et le noir du futon, ou encore la chambre du bébé qui était dans les tons bleus et blancs.

Heero finit par lever les yeux de ses bouquins et les posa sur son fils qui dormait bien sagement dans son couffin. Un doux sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, il était fier et heureux d'avoir son fils et ne regrettait absolument pas de l'avoir mis au monde, même à l'époque où le bébé avait passé ses journées à pleurer constamment. Cela l'avait fait paniquer, pensant qu'il ne savait pas s'y prendre, mais Sally l'avait très vite rassuré en lui expliquant que cette réaction était commune à tout enfant perdant un jumeau durant l'accouchement, car ils en ressentaient l'absence. Mais la crise était finalement passée et Eiri était devenu beaucoup plus calme, ne pleurant que pour réclamer son biberon ou quand sa couche est sale, et observant tranquillement le monde de ses yeux bleus.

Le bruit de vibrage le sortit de ses pensées et il baissa les yeux vers son téléphone portable où le numéro de Sally s'affichait. Il se leva tout en décrochant et se dirigea vers la porte et attendit d'être dans le couloir pour pouvoir parler sans réveillé le bébé, restant à côté de la porte entrouverte, assit au sol.

**« - Moshi Moshi ? »**

**« - Bonjour Heero, je ne te dérange pas ? »**

**« - Tu ne me dérange jamais Sally, tu le sais bien. »**

**« - Je suis contente de l'apprendre alors. » **Répondit la jeune femme avec un petit rire. **« - Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »**

**« - Rien de très important, je vais bien et Eiri aussi, les cours avancent bien et je me débrouille du mieux que je peux, mais ça me plait. »**

**« - Alors c'est l'essentiel. »**

**« - Et de ton côté ? »**

**« - Mon cabinet marche de mieux en mieux et je commence à faire des bénéfices avec. Et j'ai parlé à Relena récemment. »**

**« - Hn… »**

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux. Heero n'avait jamais recontacté son amie et aucun autre pilote de Gundam. Sally était son seul vestige du passé, et le japonais ne se sentait pas prêt à faire face à eux et surtout leur expliquer la naissance d'Eiri sans trop en dévoiler.

**« - Elle m'a annoncé son prochain mariage avec Wufei. »**

**« - Je suis très heureuse pour elle, Wufei est quelqu'un de bien. »**

**« - Tu sais qu'elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait augmenté son effectif de recherche pour te retrouver ? Elle souhaiterait vivement que tu assistes à la cérémonie. »**

**« - Et tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible. »**

**« - Heero… viendra un jour ou tu ne pourras plus fuir. Relena finira par te retrouver. Et si ce n'est pas elle, ça sera Quatre. »**

**« - Hn. »**

**« - Heero…. »**

**« - Si tu n'as que ça à me dire, tu ferais mieux de raccrocher. »** Le prévint le japonais d'une voix plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il entendit un léger soupir dépité à l'autre bout du téléphone.

**« - Prend bien soin de vous deux. »**

**« - Promis. Fais-en de même. »**

**« - A bientôt Heero. »**

**« - Au revoir Sally. »**

Et ils coupèrent la communication en même temps et Heero se passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il savait pertinemment que Sally avait raison, et que tôt ou tard, Relena finirait par mettre la main sur lui, il ne pourrait pas éternellement passer entre les mailles de ses recherches. Un bruit de pas et de conversation lui fit prendre conscience qu'il se trouvait encore dans le couloir alors que deux jeunes hommes passaient devant lui. Il se leva alors et s'apprêta à retourner dans sa chambre, quand une voix l'interpella.

**« - Excuse-moi. »**

Intrigué qu'on lui parle, il se retourna pour faire face à l'un des deux jeunes hommes qui venaient de passer devant lui et qui lui souriait d'un air charmeur mais qui n'avait aucun effet sur lui.

**« - Oui ? »**

**« - Tu es Heero, c'est ça ? Je m'appelle Mathias Harrison, je suis le même cursus que toi. »**

**« - Hn. »**

**« - C'était pour te dire que des potes de ma confrérie et moi-même organisons une petite fête sympa. Tu peux venir. »**

**« - Ca ne m'intéresse pas. » **Refusa aussitôt Heero.

Il était hors de question qu'il abandonne Eiri une bonne partie de la nuit pour aller à une fête sans intérêt. Et de toute manière, il savait très bien qu'avec ou sans enfant, il n'y serait pas allé. Mais ledit Mathias ne lâcha pas prise, au grand damne de Heero qui reconnaissait en lui, le même comportement de Duo durant la guerre quand il essayé de l'emmener dans son lit.

**« - Tu devrais réfléchir, ça serait dommage de rater ça. »**

**« - Ce serait plutôt dommage pour toi qui ne pourrais pas me baisser. » **Rétorqua-t-il directement, ce qui laissa pendant quelques secondes son interlocuteur très étonné puis il lui fit un petit sourire qui n'avait rien de charmeur cette fois, mais plutôt du style repentant.

**« - Je l'avoue, tu m'as percé à jour. Mais réfléchis-y quand même. » **

Il avança la main et caressa du bout d'un doigt l'arrondie de la joue du japonais qui frissonna malgré lui. Puis lui faisant un dernier clin d'œil, le jeune homme partit rejoindre son ami, tandis que Heero retournait dans sa chambre en secouant la tête devant le sans-gêne de ce dernier.

* * *

Il était un peu plus de vingt-trois heures, Eiri dormait déjà depuis un moment dans son berceau dans sa chambre, et Heero lisait un des chapitres de son livre de droit, allongé sous la couette de son futon quand des coups furent frappés à sa porte.

Aussitôt, les réflexes de Soldat Parfait refirent surface en lui tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, tous ses sens en alertes et prêt à réagir à la moindre attaque. Mais alors qu'il entrouvrait la porte, son attitude de soldat fondit comme neige au soleil quand il vit que ce n'était que Mathias.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »** Attaqua-t-il directement.

**« - Tu n'es pas venu. »**

**« - Je t'ai dis que je n'étais pas intéressé. »**

**« - Et je t'avais dis d'y réfléchir. » **Insista Mathias avec un sourire, ignorant complètement l'attitude froide et presqu'agressive du japonais.

**« - Je ne veux pas aller à ta stupide fête, alors n'insiste plus. »**

Et alors que Heero avait l'intention de lui claquer la porte au nez, Mathias fit un pas en avant, pénétrant dans l'espace personnel du japonais qui fut incapable de réagir à cette proximité et le regarda, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

**« - Qui te dis que je viens pour la fête ? »**

**« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Tu l'as dit toi-même cet après-midi, si je veux que tu viennes, c'est pour te baiser. Mais comme tu n'es pas venu, me voici. »**

Heero ne répondit pas à cette phrase. La présence de ce jeune homme le troublait vraiment. Et quand des lèvres inconnues rencontrèrent les siennes, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les siennes pour laisser sa langue jouer avec sa comparse tandis qu'il se rapprochait de lui. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que des mains n'avaient plus touché son corps… tellement longtemps qu'on ne lui avait plus fait l'amour… depuis Duo… les mains du jeune homme s'égarèrent sur le corps de Heero, passant sous sa chemise et remontant jusqu'à ses tétons qu'il titilla un instant, cela eut pour effet de faire céder le japonais.

Il se détacha de Mathias et le tira par la main à l'intérieur. Et sitôt la porte refermer, des mains affamés commencèrent à le déshabiller tandis qu'il faisait pareil de son côté. Il ne sut pas comment ils se débrouillèrent, mais en peu de temps, ils se retrouvèrent nus sur le futon, lui allongé sur le dos en train de gémir aux tortures linguales de son futur amant. Après avoir passé un certain moment à taquiner les tétons du japonais, il fit une pause de quelques secondes autour du nombril avant de descendre directement jusqu'au membre fièrement dressé.

**« - Déjà en forme à ce que je vois. »** Fit Mathias en promenant sa langue le long de ce sexe.

**« - Dépêche-toi. »** Se contenta de grogner Heero en écartant un peu plus les jambes.

Esquissant un sourire amusé, l'étudiant accéda à la demande du japonais et le prit en bouche, tandis que ce dernier se cambrer à ce contact. Mais alors que les va-et-vient commençaient et qu'il se laissait aller, les pleurs du bébé se firent entendre à travers le brouillard du plaisir. Mathias lâcha le membre qu'il suçait et regarda Heero avec étonnement.

**« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

Mais Heero ne répondit pas, à la place, il le repoussa et se leva, enfilant rapidement le caleçon qu'il avait récupéré au sol et pénétra dans la petite pièce où Eiri dormait. Délicatement, il prit son fils dans ses bras et le berça tendrement pour le calmer et le rendormir car il n'était pas encore l'heure de son biberon.

**« - C'est ton petit frère ? » **Demanda une voix incertaine depuis l'embrassure de la porte.

**« - Mon fils. »** Répondit Heero sans le regarder.

Mathias n'eut pas l'air d'insister car il repartit d'où il venait, et Heero se concentra sur son enfant.

Dix minutes plus tard, il s'était rendormit et le japonais retourna dans la pièce principale où son futur amant l'attendait, assit sur le lit et habillé de son pantalon. Heero le regarda dans les yeux quelques instants puis s'avança vers lui.

**« - Je vais partir si tu veux. »**

**« - Pourquoi ? Les pleurs d'un enfant te font débander ? » **Demanda Heero en s'installant sur ses genoux.

Au diable Duo et son passé. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était que ce jeune homme rallume le feu en lui et le baise. Il était en manque et ce soir, il le ressentait clairement.

**« - Et la mère ? »** Demanda Mathias, voulant être sûr qu'aucune mère ne débarque et fasse une crise en voyant le père de son enfant avec un autre homme.

**« - Il n'y en a pas. »**

Ces mots suffirent à Mathias qui reprit les choses en main tandis que Heero se laissait gentiment faire.

* * *

**15 avril de l'An AC-198 - Terre (Sanc)**

C'était un évènement que la presse avait classé comme important et incontournable, le mariage de la princesse du royaume Sanc avec son garde du corps avait fait coulé beaucoup d'encre jusqu'au jour de la cérémonie où les journalistes et les photographes se pressaient en masse près de la cathédrale où cela se déroulait, attendant patiemment de prendre des clichés des nouveaux mariés.

La cérémonie avait été grandiose et émouvante. Les deux jeunes mariés rayonnaient de bonheur et étaient resplendissant, Relena dans sa grande robe blanche et ocre et Wufei dans un magnifique costume noir. Beaucoup de monde avait été invité, plus de deux cent personnes, il y avait bien entendu la famille adoptive de la mariée, des vieux amis de l'ancienne famille Peacecraft, des personnes importantes du monde politique, puis les amis proche de la mariée et ses anciens camarades de classe, sans oublier non plus les anciens pilotes de Gundam, même si, une fois encore, il en manquait un, mais Relena s'était résignée à ne pas voir Heero à son mariage.

Après une longue messe d'une heure et demie, les vœux échangés et le traditionnel baiser, ils sortirent de l'église, presque aveuglé par les flashs des photographes. Les nouveaux mariés posèrent quelques minutes, puis se dirigèrent vers la limousine qui était stationnée pas loin pour se rendre à l'endroit où se dérouleraient le banquet et la réception pour les proches et les intimes qui se déroulerait au palais.

**« - Tu n'as pas trouvé que Hilde agit bizarrement ? »** Demanda soudainement Relena, une fois qu'ils furent dans l'intimité du véhicule.

**« - Pas spécialement. »** Répondit Wufei, pas vraiment intéressé de parler de l'allemande maintenant.

Mais Relena n'en tint pas compte et continua sur sa lancée.

« **- Je l'a trouve renfermé, limite hargneuse et totalement distante avec Duo et sa fille. C'est étrange. »**

**« - Et alors ? Ne t'occupe pas d'elle. Cette journée est à toi et pas aux autres. »**

Puis pour la détourner complètement du sujet, le Chinois prit le menton de sa femme entre ses doigts pour lui tourner le visage et entreprit de l'embrasser. Relena se laissa faire avec plaisir et ne reparla plus de Hilde pour le reste du trajet. Wufei avait raison, cette journée lui appartenait et elle n'allait pas se soucier maintenant des problèmes des autres.

Ils arrivèrent les derniers à destination et pénétrèrent dans la grande salle de bal où tout le monde les attendait et les applaudirent à leur entrée. Et ils durent ensuite remercier tous ceux qui s'avançaient pour les féliciter. Le sourire déjà très présent de Relena s'agrandit quand elle vit Quatre et Trowa s'avancer vers elle.

**« - Félicitation Relena, tout était absolument magnifique, dont la mariée. » **Fit Quatre en lui faisant un baisemain.

**« - Merci. »**

Ils discutèrent un petit instant, avant de se séparer afin que les autres convives puissent présenter leurs vœux et que les mariés profitent du banquet à leur honneur. La fête se déroula dans une ambiance joyeuse et bonne enfant avec toute fois une touche de sobriété.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Sally se trouvait près du buffet ou se trouvait le ponch et se remplissait tranquillement un verre tandis que Wufei et Relena dansaient amoureusement sur la piste de dance, entourait par d'autres couples.

**« - Bonsoir Sally. »**

La doctoresse se figea presque à l'entente de cette voix, ne s'attendant pas du tout ce que cette personne ait l'affront de venir lui parler. Masquant sa colère pour ne pas gâcher la fête, elle se retourna vers l'opportun.

**« - Bonsoir Duo. »** Fit-elle avec politesse mais également avec froideur.

Puis sans plus rien ajouter, Sally se détourna de lui, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle ne tenait pas à discuter plus longtemps avec lui mais Duo la retint par le poignet.

**« - S'il te plait Sally, attend ! »**

**« - Duo, au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, je n'ai rien à te dire. »** Répondit Sally avec toute la froideur dont elle était capable de faire preuve.

Duo soupira face à ces mots, mais ne lâcha pas sa prise sur la jeune femme.

**« Je sais que tu m'en veux, et tu as de très bonne raisons de le faire, mais s'il te plait, je voudrais essayer de m'expliquer avec toi. »**

**« - Expliquer quoi Duo ? Que tu t'es amusé avec deux personnes à la fois et que tu as brisé le cœur d'un homme qui ne le méritait pas ? Crois-moi, il vaut mieux que tu te taises sur ce sujet. »**

**« - Comment va-t-il ? »** Interrogea Duo. **« Je sais que tu es toujours en contact avec lui, s'il te plait Sally, j'ai besoin de savoir si tout va bien pour lui. »**

**« - Il va très bien depuis qu'il n'a plus aucune nouvelle de toi. Et je te conseille de ne pas le rechercher, tu serais vraiment très mal accueilli. Il vaut mieux que tu reste près de TA femme. »**

Duo acquiesça tristement, parfaitement conscient que Heero ne lui pardonnerait pas sa trahison, et qu'il ne devait pas le recontacter, ne serait-ce que par respect pour Hilde et pour leur bébé. Décidant que cette discusion était close, Sally se libéra de l'emprise du natté et s'éloigna à grand pas.

* * *

**21 juin de l'An AC-199 - Terre (Amérique)**

**« - Dis Heero, tu as déjà était amoureux ? »**

Ils étaient allongés sur le futon du japonais, encore en sueur après leurs ébats tandis que le fils d'Heero, âgé aujourd'hui d'un et demi, faisait tranquillement sa sieste. Heero tourna la tête vers son amant.

**« - Une fois. Pourquoi ? Tu es amoureux de moi ? » **Demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

**« - Mais non t'es bête ! Désolé de te dire ça, mais même si tu es très sexy, et un bon coup au lit que je prends plaisir à me faire de temps en temps, je ne te verrais jamais comme autre chose qu'un ami. Si je te demande ça, c'est pour savoir ce qu'on ressent quand on tombe amoureux. »**

**« - C'est quelque chose de bien, tu ne penses plus qu'à cette personne, tu ressens un manque dès qu'il s'éloigne de toi et tu vis avec bonheur chaque instant passé avec. Tu prends plaisir à la faire rire et à lui faire plaisir et surtout, chaque fois que tu fais l'amour à cette personne, tu atteins un moment d'extase spécial et partagé. »**

Mathias l'avait écouté en silence, buvant presque ses paroles.

**« - C'est ce que tu as ressentit ? »**

**« - Ouais. » **Répondit sombrement le japonais.

**« - Et si c'est fabuleux, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es plus avec lui. » **

Heero prit le temps de répondre, il se rallongea sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête et observa longuement le plafond. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ça, seule Sally était au courant de son histoire, mais elle ne connaissait pas vraiment tous les détails.

**« - Il vivait une double relation avec une fille qu'il avait rencontré. Le jour ou on a rompu, il est venu chez moi, il m'a baisé et ensuite il m'a naturellement dit qu'il allait épouser cette fille parce qu'il l'avait engrossé. »**

Le ton de voix du japonais n'était pas vraiment hargneux, il était plutôt amer et cynique. Toute la rancœur qu'il pouvait ressentir pour Duo n'avait pas disparu avec le temps. Elle s'était amoindrit, mais elle était toujours présente, bien ancrée au fond de son cœur.

**« - C'est dur ça. »**

**« - Hn. »**

**« - Tu l'aimais vraiment beaucoup ? »**

**« - Il a été mon tout premier amant. »**

La conversation prenait une tournure qui plaisait peu à Heero, mais heureusement pour lui, les pleurs de Eiri mirent fin à la conversation. Se levant, le japonais enfila un caleçon propre et un tee-shirt avant d'aller s'occuper de son fils.

Cela faisait maintenant près d'un an et demi qu'il étudiait sur ce campus et qu'il entretenait une relation purement sexuelle avec Mathias, pas d'amour, pas d'engagement, c'était ce qu'il lui fallait. Il ne ressentait pas l'envie de s'engager dans quelque chose de sérieux parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Eiri grandisse avec un autre père que Duo, mais aussi parce que malgré le temps écoulé et la colère qu'il ressentait, il aimait toujours le jeune homme.

Arrivant dans la chambre de son fils, il se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras et le sortir de son lit.

A sa naissance, Eiri arborait un fin duvet de cheveux noirs, et aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient éclaircis et avaient pris une teinte châtain, mais par contre, il avait gardé ses yeux cobalt. C'était effrayant de voir que jour après jour, son fils prenait quelques traits de Duo, même si la plus grande ressemblance venait de lui **(1)**.

Son précieux fardeau dans les bras, il retourna dans la pièce principale où Mathias finissait de s'habiller. En les voyant revenir, il eut un petit sourire mi-attendri, mi-moqueur.

**« - Ca fait toujours étrange de voir le plus bourru du campus être au petit soin pour un enfant. »**

**« - Garde tes commentaires stupides pour toi et fiche le camps. »**

**« - Je vois que le quart d'heure confession et câlin est terminé.** **»** Prenant Heero par surprise, il l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres. **« On se voit demain en cours. Au revoir petit bout. »**

Heero leva les yeux au ciel et reporta toute son attention sur son fils avec un sourire attendri.

* * *

**28 juin de l'An AC-202 ****(2)**** - Terre (Amérique)**

Le grand moment était arrivé, celui que tous les étudiants attendaient, mais pour Heero, cela sonnait enfin comme le début d'une vraie vie. Venant d'obtenir son CAPA (Certificat d'Aptitude à la Profession d'Avocat), il s'apprêtait à prêté serment devant la cour d'appel lors d'une audience solennelle.

Après cela, il débuterait un stage dans un grand cabinet d'avocat renommé durant une durée minimum de deux ans avant de pouvoir prétendre avoir une attitude professionnel et de devenir officiellement avocat… il avait fait la moitié du chemin pour le moment, mais à partir de maintenant, il pourrait être rémunérer. Ce ne serait pas un salaire faramineux, mais ça serait suffisant pour les faire vivre, Eiri et lui.

**« - Allez vieux, courage. »** Fit la voix de Mathias, venu l'accompagné.

Le jeune homme avait prêté serment quelques jours avant lui, et était venu accompagné son ami pour l'encourager malgré les râlements du japonais qui n'en voyait pas l'utilité de sa présence.

**« - Bonne chance papa. »**

Les yeux de Heero se posèrent sur le petit garçon âgé de cinq ans qui se trouvait dans les bras de Mathias et ses yeux s'adoucirent. Il s'approcha d'eux pour déposer un petit baiser sur la joue pale de son fils.

**« - Merci mon ange. A tout à l'heure. »**

Sur ce, le japonais tourna les talons et entra dans la salle ou se déroulerait son serment, les épaules étrangement raides. Mathias le regarda partir avec un petit sourire amusé.

**« - Je ne connaitrais pas ton père aussi bien, je jurerais qu'il est nerveux. »** Déclara-t-il au petit garçon qui avait toujours les yeux sur son papa qui s'éloignait.

**« - Papa nerveux. »** Répéta Eiri.

**« - Oui mon cœur, mais ton papa est trop fier pour le montrer. C'est lui le baka. » **

**« - Papa baka. »** Fit le petit garçon avec un sourire.

**« - Oui bonhomme mais il ne faut pas lui répéter, sinon oncle Matty va passer un mauvais quart d'heure. »**

**« - Promis. »**

* * *

**31 août de l'An AC-202 - Colonie L-3**

Une jeune femme d'une quarantaine d'année, au visage aux traits fatigués dont la jeunesse commençait irrémédiablement à se faner et aux cheveux noirs parsemé de mèches grisâtres attachés en un chignon serré, fixait avec incrédulité le corps allongeait sur le lit et qui venait de rendre son dernier souffle. Depuis maintenant presque cinq longues années, elle avait remarqué que son vieux père était tourmenté par quelque chose. Une chose qui lui pesait sur la conscience mais elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait exactement.

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que le lourd secret de son père concernerait un kidnapping d'enfant. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le père qu'elle avait toujours aimé bien qu'il avait été absent durant son enfance et une majeure partie de sa vie d'adulte puisse être capable de commettre un tel acte. Mais il venait de tout lui confesser sur son lit de mort, et elle ne pouvait que croire en ses mots.

Mais à présent que son vieux père était mort, elle devait accomplir ce que lui, s'était toujours refusé à faire à cause de la peur des représailles… elle devait rétablir la vérité et dévoilé à ce Duo Maxwell ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé il y a cinq ans lors de la naissance de ses enfants.

* * *

**9 septembre de l'An AC-202 - Colonie L-2**

Loin de se douter qu'une partie de son destin se jouer sur une des colonies, un jeune homme était pour le moment occupé dans son bureau de son appartement à rédiger certains rapports pour sa société, tandis que sa petite fille de cinq ans faisait tranquillement sa sieste. En temps normal, Duo aurait dû se trouver sur son lieu de travail, mais maintenant, il préférait passer toutes ses journées chez lui. Ce n'avait pas été une décision qu'il avait prise de gaieté de cœur, mais plutôt par obligation vis-à-vis de sa fille.

Depuis sa naissance, Hilde avait montré une froide indifférence envers l'enfant, et c'était pratiquement Duo qui avait été obligé de l'élevé. Il avait bien tenté de faire comprendre à sa femme que ce n'était pas son rôle à lui et qu'il avait plus important à faire, mais cette dernière n'avait rien voulu savoir. Elle détestait leur fille et au fil des années cela n'avait pas changé. Cependant, Savannah était maintenant en âge de se rendre compte du manque d'amour maternel, et Duo se sentait obligé d'être à ses côtés pour palier ce manque, malgré les efforts naïfs et inutiles de l'enfant pour attirer l'attention de sa mère. Alors pour éviter de faire du mal à cette enfant innocente, le natté avait décidé de rester travaillé chez lui tandis que Hilde restait toute la journée à la société qu'ils géraient ensemble, ne rentrant que tard le soir.

Duo n'avait jamais compris l'attitude de l'allemande, et quand il tentait de l'interroger, cela se terminait toujours en violente dispute… c'était ce qu'était devenu le quotidien de ce couple, froide indifférence, violente dispute et infidélité. Car bien qu'ils ne faisaient pas chambre à part, Duo ne l'avait plus touché depuis des années, premièrement parce qu'il n'en ressentait plus l'envie, et deuxièmement parce que les premières fois où il avait tenté des approches intimes peu de temps après la naissance de Savannah, Hilde l'avait repoussé. Duo était alors parti à la recherche d'autres plaisirs éphémère, qu'ils soient masculins ou féminins. Et il se doutait bien que Hilde devait faire de même de son côté.

Il était donc perdu dans ses papiers quand la sonnette de l'appartement lui fit tout stopper. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il n'attendait personne, mais il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir avant que l'opportun ne résonne une deuxième fois et réveille Savannah. Il fut extrêmement surpris quand il se retrouva en face d'une femme d'un certain âge qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais vu.

**« - Duo Maxwell ? »** Questionna la femme.

**« - Lui-même. »** Répondit Duo, intrigué. **« A qui ais-je l'honneur ? »**

**« - Je me nomme Marie Goberger, vous ne me connaissez pas, mais vous avez très bien connu mon père, le professeur G. »**

A ses mots, le visage de Duo s'éclaira et un sourire amical fleurit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il invitait la jeune femme, Marie, à entrer et à s'installer dans le salon.

**« - Je ne savais pas que G avait de la famille. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle de lui depuis la fin de la guerre. »**

**« - Il est mort la semaine dernière. »** Annonça Marie, une ombre de tristesse envahissant son regard.

Duo fut attristé par cette nouvelle, G avait été son mentor et c'était un peu grâce à lui qu'il était devenu ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, sans lui, il aurait certainement fini au fin fond d'une prison pour un quelconque vol.

**« - Je suis navré de l'apprendre. Toutes mes condoléances. »**

**« - Merci. »**

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux, Duo se demandant pourquoi cette femme était venue jusqu'ici et quel était son but, et Marie essayant de se donner du courage pour annoncer ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle finit par se saisir de son sac à main et fouilla dedans pour en sortir un boitier de cd-rom et le tendit au natté qui le regarda d'un air étonné.

**« - Mon père m'a fait part de quelque chose avant de mourir. Une chose ignoble dont il s'est repentit jusqu'à sa mort. Il a tenu à ce que je vous remette ceci en vous faisant dire qu'il n'attend pas de pardon de votre part. »**

**« - Je… Je ne comprends pas. »** Fit Duo en la regardant simultanément elle et le cd.

**« - Vous comprendrez tout en regardant la vidéo. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop tard. »**

Duo finit par se saisir du cd-rom et regarda l'inscription qu'il y avait. _"14 décembre de l'An-197"._ C'était la date de naissance de Savannah…. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait-il ?

**« - Je vais maintenant prendre congé de vous. »**

**« - Attendez, je… »**

**« - Je ne tiens pas à être présente lorsque vous visionnerez ceci. J'ai déjà assez honte de l'acte de mon père, et je ne tiens pas à voir votre réaction, veuillez me pardonner. »**

**« - Je… je comprends. »** Répondit Duo, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout.

Il raccompagna la femme jusqu'à l'entrée, et elle partit rapidement. Légèrement confus, Duo observa le cd-rom avant de se décider à le visionner sur le lecteur divx du salon, et presque aussitôt une vidéo se mit en route. Il reconnut immédiatement l'ancien laboratoire de J pour y avoir passé un certain temps, et vit Heero était au centre de la pièce, allongé sur un lit et un ventre étrangement proéminent. Sally fit alors son entré.

_« - Comment te sens-tu ? »._

_« - Je dois avouer que je suis légèrement nerveux. » caresse sur son ventre_

_« - Tout se passera bien, rassure-toi. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il y ait des complications. »_

_« - Hn. »_

_« - Et puis, malgré son grand âge, G est encore habile de ses dix doigts. Tout ira bien.»_

_Entrée de G_

_« - Parfait Heero, tu es prêt ? »_

_« - Oui professeur. »_

_« - Je vais te faire une anesthésie locale. Quand tu te réveilleras, tout sera fini. »_

_« - Hn. »_

_fait une injection à Heero qui s'endort_

_« - Bon très bien, étant donné qu'il s'agit de deux bébés, nous devons travailler le plus rapidement possible. »_

_« - Bien. »_

_« - Nous allons agir par roulement. Je vais extraire le premier bébé, lui couper le cordon ombilical, et te le confier, tu devras t'occuper de lui le plus rapidement possible pendant que j'extrairais le second bébé. Et tu prendras la relève sur Heero et refermera l'incision pendant que je m'occuperais du bébé et finir de m'occuper du second. »_

_« - Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me confierez pas le bébé et le recoudre à ma place ? »_

_« - Je ne suis pas vraiment en âge pour ce genre d'intervention, ça va me prendre beaucoup d'énergie pour extraire les bébés, je préfère que tu finisses le travail. »_

_« - Oh, oui bien sûr, je comprend. »_

_« - L'anesthésie à fait effet, nous pouvons commencer. »_

_début de l'opération_

_« - Sally ! »_

_le premier bébé est extrait, Sally s'en occupe._

_« - Sally ! »_

_le deuxième bébé est sortit et G va s'en occuper tandis que Sally recoud Heero .G fait une injection au bébé et se tourne vers la femme._

_« - Oh non. Mais… elle a pleuré et… »_

_« - Je pense que… c'était trop tôt pour lui, ses organes n'étaient pas prêts… »_

_« - Je… »_

_« - Il vaut mieux que Heero ne voit pas ça. Je vais m'occuper du corps, vous terminez le travail. »_

_« - Mais… »_

_G sort de la pièce_

_Coupure d'image, la scène change et on voit G dans le couloir avec un bébé parfaitement vivant dans les bras_

Duo resta abasourdi alors que la vidéo s'arrêtait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de voir… Heero avait… et G… et il ne comprenait plus rien. Un homme ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, c'était insensé, c'était inhumain… sa fille n'était pas celle de Heero… c'était impossible… il ne voulait pas y croire… non !!

* * *

L'appartement était étrangement sombre et silencieux quand la jeune femme pénétra à l'intérieur. Est-ce que Duo et Savannah étaient sortis ?

**« - Duo ? »** Appela-t-elle pour en avoir le cœur net, mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse.

Soupirant, elle posa son attaché-case sur le meuble de l'entrée et se débarrassa de son manteau et de ses chaussures avant de s'avancer dans l'appartement. Elle entra dans le salon et appuya sur l'interrupteur et poussa aussitôt un cri de frayeur en voyant la silhouette de son mari assisse sur un des fauteuils de la pièce.

**« - Bon sang ! Tu m'as fais peur ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu quand je t'ai appelé ? »** S'exclama Hilde, alors que les battements de son cœur reprenait un rythme normal.

Elle poussa ensuite un soupir excédé et s'apprêta à se diriger vers la cuisine pour manger quelque chose quand elle remarqua l'attitude étrange de son époux. Ce dernier était toujours muet et avait la tête baissée comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle ne fit pas attention au boitier ouvert et du cd-rom posé sur la table basse et s'avança de quelques pas vers lui.

**« - Duo ? » **

C'est alors que le natté releva la tête et tourna ses yeux vers elle, et automatiquement, la jeune femme fit un pas en arrière en voyant l'éclat meurtrier dans les prunelles améthyste. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu un tel regard chez lui, c'était durant la guerre… jamais depuis que la paix s'était installé il n'avait eu cette lueur, même quand ils se disputaient.

**« - Que… Que se passe-t-il ? »** Questionna-t-elle.

Duo se leva, se saisit du cd-rom et s'approcha alors d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus séparés que par quelques pas.

**« - Regarde. »** Ordonna-t-il pratiquement en lui tendant le disque en plastique.

Ne comprenant vraiment pas l'attitude de son époux, mais n'était pas vraiment rassurée, Hilde s'en saisit et alla l'enclencher pour visionner ce qu'il y avait dessus. Devant ces yeux horrifiés, elle vit alors son pire secret défiler sur l'écran. D'un geste fébrile, elle coupa la bande avant la fin et un lourd silence pesant régna dans la pièce.

**« - Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »**

La voix de Duo avait retentit, claquant presque comme un coup de fouet alors que le ton était bas et doucereux… mais cela ne faisait que reflétait la rage qui bouillait à l'intérieur de lui. Ne pouvant plus reculer à présent, Hilde leva alors les yeux vers le natté d'un geste défiant, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

**« - Oui. »** Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Cette simple petite syllabe de trois lettres suffit à déclencher la fureur que Duo tentait de retenir depuis de longues heures maintenant.

**« - Pourquoi ? »** Interrogea-t-il d'une voix froide. **« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?? »** Finit-il par hurler.

Hilde fit alors tomber son masque, celui qu'elle portait depuis maintenant cinq ans, et montra à Duo toute la haine et la rancœur qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

**« - Tu m'as trompé avec lui !! Je t'aimais et tu m'as bafoué !! Tu as joué avec moi !! Je te hais, tu entends ? Je voudrais que tu meures !! »**

**« - Pauvre folle !! Tu m'as enfermé dans cette vie cauchemardesque pour ça ?? »**

**« - Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais. A cause de toi, j'ai perdu mon bébé, toi et ton sale japonais, vous avez tué notre enfant !! »** Hurla-t-elle, puis ses larmes commencèrent à envahirent ses yeux tandis qu'elle continuait sur une voix venimeuse : **« Quand j'ai compris que je n'avais été qu'un jouet entre tes mains, un jouet dont tu te serais débarrasser sans état d'âme si je n'étais pas tombée enceinte, j'ai fais une fausse couche. Rien qu'à t'imaginer que malgré notre mariage tu continuais à faire le trajet pour aller le sauter m'a fait mal, ça m'a fait tellement mal que j'ai été incapable de garder ce qui m'avait permis d'accéder au rang d'épouse. »**

**« - Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? »**

**« - Au début par honte et par peur de te voir me quitter pour aller le rejoindre. Puis au bout d'un certain temps durant lequel je m'enfonçais dans la dépression sans que tu t'en rendes compte, j'ai voulu aller voir Sally. Parler à une oreille amicale. Quelqu'un qui connaissait ton vrai visage et qui m'aurait compris et c'est là que j'ai su. »** Elle eut un rire désabusé. **« Ce monstre qui avait dû faire face à tellement d'expérience pour être le Soldat Parfait était tombé enceinte de toi. Des jumeaux. Il allait avoir tes enfants alors que moi je n'avais plus rien !! »**

**« - Alors tu lui a volé. »** Déclara Duo d'une voix froide.

Elle eut un petit rire amusé.

**« - Tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. G aurait dû le tuer lui et le second bâtard issu de cette ignoble union. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. »**

Comprenant qu'elle avait voulu attenter à la vie de Heero, Duo se précipita vers elle et porta alors ses mains à son cou qu'il se mit à serrer. Toute la rage qu'il ressentait devenant incontrôlable tandis que Hilde tentait de se soustraire à sa prise. Mais le jeune homme se ressaisit à temps et la lâcha.

Hilde tomba lourdement au sol, la gorge en feu et toussant pour reprendre une respiration normale. Difficilement, elle s'éloigna pour se mettre hors de portée de son mari.

**« - Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? Tu as volé l'enfant de Heero, tu as séparé Savannah de son frère. Comment peux-tu te regarder dans une glace depuis ? »**

**« - Je voulais être une bonne épouse et une bonne mère. Je voulais aimer cet enfant comme si elle était vraiment de moi… mais sa ressemblance avec Heero me faisait la haïr… je la hais tellement d'être née. »**

Duo s'approcha d'elle dans l'intention manifeste de la mettre définitivement hors d'état de nuire. L'intention réelle de Duo n'était pas de la tuer, mais de la remettre à Relena pour qu'elle la fasse enfermer pour le restant de ses jours, mais la jeune femme le prit au dépourvu au moment où il lui saisissait le bras. Elle planta violemment dans son épaule le presse-papier qu'elle avait discrètement récupérer sur le buffet. Sous l'effet de la douleur, le natté poussa un cri de douleur et la lâcha afin de porter une main à sa blessure et Hilde ne s'attarda pas. Elle sortit de l'appartement, bien décidée à mettre autant de distance possible entre eux.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors que les journaux parlait du corps sans vie de Hilde Maxwell retrouvait dans une ruelle et que l'enquête débutait pour retrouver son meurtrier, Duo se trouvait dans son salon, plongé dans ses pensées sans se soucier du téléphone qui sonnait depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Ses amis venaient d'apprendre la regrettable disparition de sa femme.

Mais lui, il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose… Savannah ressemblait beaucoup au japonais… ses yeux bleus cobalt et légèrement bridés qui avaient étonné tout le monde, son nez légèrement aquilin… son visage était presque identique à celui de Heero… un mélange de lui et du japonais… pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Le moment de consternation étant passé, un sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres… Heero et lui avaient eu un bébé… non, deux bébés… c'était tellement insensé… mais il l'avait fait souffrir et pire que tout, il l'avait abandonné. Ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu que ça arrive avec Hilde, était arrivé avec Heero… au final, il avait abandonné sa famille… il avait Savannah auprès de lui, certes, mais il manquait le japonais et… son fils… il avait également un fils quelque part dans la nature, certainement auprès de Heero… comment s'appelait-il ? Comment allait-il ?

Il devait les retrouver !! Il devait rendre à Savannah son frère et son second père, il devait retrouver Heero, se faire pardonner et le reconquérir ! Et pour cela, il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait l'aider et qui était au courant de toute cette affaire. Sally.

Presque fébrilement, il composa le numéro de la doctoresse, cela faisait depuis le mariage de Relena et Wufei qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle d'elle.

**« - Bip, bip, bip… le numéro qui vous avez composé n'est plus attribué… »**

D'un geste rageur, il raccrocha ! Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait changé de numéro alors qu'il avait tant besoin de lui parler ? Il devait retrouver Sally, et très vite. Elle seule pourrait l'aider et peut-être même qu'elle savait où Heero se trouvait.

_**A suivre…**_

**(1)** Bon pour cette phrase là, je n'arrivais pas à bien formuler mon idée, mais en gros ça veut dire que le bébé ressemble plus à Heero qu'à Duo.

**(2)** Je ne suis pas étudiante en droit, donc je ne sais pas combien d'année d'étude il y a, tout ce que je sais d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est qu'il y a 4 ans à l'université après le Bac et après une formation à l'école des avocats mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps, j'en ai donc mis une dans la fiction, ce qui donne en tout 5 années d'étude… si ce n'est pas ça, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Titre :**_ Liaisons et conséquences_

**Auteur :**_ Hissha_

**Base :**_ Gundam Wing_

**Genre :**_ Yaoï ; peut-être Lemon ; Romance ; Cassage de couple ; et M-Preg._

**Couple :** _1x2_

**Disclaimer :**_ Bon ben malheureusement, les bishos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré le fait que je m'acharne sur eux jour après jour…cependant, Savannah, Eiri et Mathias m'appartiennent exclusivement._

* * *

**Bon bon bon... et bien réjouissez-vous pour certaines, je suis bel et bien de retour pour des updates hebdomadaire après une absence assez longue je vous l'accorde. **

**Je m'en excuse platement, parce que non seulement je ne vous ais pas prévenu ou pratiquement un mois après (mais je dois avouer que ça m'est tombé dessus sans que je m'y attende et j'ai très vite était submergée), et qu'en plus, je me suis permis de prendre un second retard alors que je vous avez dit que je reviendrais fin septembre...**

**Mais pour me faire pardonner, je vous annonce une bonne nouvelle : Liaison et conséquence est pratiquement terminée, et j'ai une seconde fic en cours qui est également presque terminée... alors je vous rassure sur le fait que vous aurez de la lecture pendant encore un très long moment.**

**C'est assez bien pour me pardonner vous pensez ?**

**Enfin soit, je vous laisse lire tranquillement un chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews à _**l**__**ucy-hp**_ ; _**Yami-Rose Aka**_ ; _**onarluca**_ ; _**Draya Felton**_ ; _**Gaya H Staim**_ ; _**titmo**_ ; _**Manew**_ ; _**egwene**__** ; Nass**_ ; _**Aerials**_ ; _**ElangelCaido**_ ; _**black sirie**_ ;_** Iroko**_ ; _**tama**_ ; _**nushan ynis**_ et _**dylvie**_

* * *

**Liaisons et conséquences**

**Chapitre 17 **

**26 aout de l'An AC-209 – L-2**

Dans un luxueux appartement de L-2, un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année était installé derrière son bureau, un PC portable devant lui. Une tasse de café presque froid à ses côtés, des vêtements froissés et sa natte pendant misérablement sur une de ses épaules.

A cet instant, Duo Maxwell n'était pas l'image emblématique d'un homme d'affaire qui gérait sa société aussi efficacement que scrupuleusement. Non, il était même très loin de cette image. Mais depuis cinq ans maintenant, et plus précisément depuis la mort de sa femme, il n'était pratiquement plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Tout son temps libre, ses week-ends, ses vacances ou les quelques minutes où il n'avait pas d'affaire à régler, il les passait devant son ordinateur portable à rechercher désespérément quelqu'un.

Cinq ans qu'il recherchait, mais cela n'avait rien donné. Strictement rien. Mais jamais il n'avait baissé les bras, il ne perdait pas espoir.

Dans une des autres pièces, une fillette de onze ans pénétrait le plus silencieusement possible dans une pièce où elle ne mettait que rarement les pieds, la chambre de son père. Elle savait que son père ne la gronderait pas s'il savait qu'elle venait ici, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache ce qu'elle faisait depuis quelques temps déjà.

Savannah se dirigea vers des étagères fixées au mur et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle attrapa avec ses deux mains un énorme album photos. Des photos qui représentaient son père quand il était plus jeune, bien avant sa naissance, entouré de ses oncles et de ses tantes. Mais si elle venait souvent les regarder, ce n'était pas pour voir son père, mais cette femme qui parfois apparaissait sur quelques photos. Cette femme qui était sa mère, mais le mot "maman" était devenue tabou dans cette maison.

De nombreuses pages de l'album étaient entièrement vierges et il manquait des photos sur d'autres pages, comme si quelqu'un les avait toutes retirées, mais Savannah ne savait pas pourquoi. Non, elle, elle se contentait de venir observer ces images qui lui renvoyaient le reflet de sa mère qu'elle n'avait pas connue et à qui elle ne ressemblait pas beaucoup.

**« - Que fais-tu ici ? »**

La voix de son père la fit brusquement sursauter, et elle releva la tête pour regarder craintivement son père dans l'embrassure de la porte.

Duo quant à lui observait sa petite fille qui était installée par terre et qui regardait ces anciennes photos. Souriant, il s'approcha d'elle et s'installa à ses côtés.

**« - Tu regardais les photos ? »**

La petite fille garda le silence, mais cela n'étonna pas Duo. Depuis longtemps maintenant Savannah avait cessé de parler. Elle n'était pas devenue muette, elle s'exprimait quand elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais elle se contentait du strict minimum et repartait dans son mutisme, ne répondant jamais quand on lui parlait.

Duo se pencha alors pour regarder la photo qui retenait tant l'attention de son enfant et son expression se durcit quand il vit qu'il s'agissait d'une photo de Hilde. L'une des uniques survivantes de cet album. Après la mort de sa femme et les révélations qu'elle lui avait faites sur la naissance de Savannah, Duo avait pris soin de détruire tout ce qui avait trait à l'allemande. Photos, vêtements, meubles, documents…

D'un geste rageur, le natté se saisit de l'album pour retirer la photo et la réduire en miette, mais la petite fille fut plus rapide.

**« - Non ! »**

Elle attrapa la photo et s'éloigna de son père en la serrant contre elle.

**« - Savannah… »** Fit-il patiemment. **« Donne-moi cette photo. »**

**« - Non, faut pas que tu la déchires. »**

**« - Ca suffit, donne-la-moi. »**

**« - Non ! » **Répliqua la petite fille. **« C'est maman et je veux pas que tu me la prennes. »**

Duo resta figé quelques secondes, avant de se redresser brusquement, ses yeux étant rempli de colère. Tandis que Savannah prenait conscience qu'elle avait dit ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas dire.

**« - Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire que cette garce n'est pas ta mère ??** **»** S'écria-t-il en perdant patience, tandis que Savannah reculait de quelques pas devant la fureur de son père. **« Ce n'est qu'une chienne qui brûle en enfer, elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait ! »**

Terrifiée, mais surtout attristée par ces mots hargneux que son père vociférait à l'encontre de cette femme, Savannah s'enfuit en courant hors de la pièce, les larmes coulant sur sa joue, tandis que Duo jetait à travers la pièce son vieil album photo.

Le natté inspira profondément pour se calmer. Il n'avait jamais été violent envers sa fille, il l'aimait énormément et elle était tout pour lui. Mais il perdait le contrôle de lui-même quand le nom de Hilde était prononcé.

Pour ne pas perturber son enfant, il ne lui avait jamais raconté la vérité sur Heero, mais sa fille commençait maintenant à poser beaucoup trop de question sur sa mère, qu'elle croyait toujours être Hilde.

Il fallait avouer que Duo était souvent absorbé par son travail, et quand il n'était pas à sa société, il s'enfermait dans son bureau pour continuer ses recherches. Il était présent pour Savannah, mais pas autant qu'un père devrait l'être.

Préférant avant tout être parfaitement calme pour refaire face à sa fille, il retourna dans son bureau. Il se réinstalla devant son ordinateur pour se mettre à pianoter dessus. Durant quelques minutes, se fut le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre, mais soudainement, un petit bip d'alerte se fit entendre, le natté fixé l'écran sans vraiment y croire.

**« - Je te tiens enfin. »**

* * *

**28 aout de l'An AC-209 – Terre (Amérique, New-York)**

Sally Pô poussa un long soupir fatiguée dans les couloirs de l'association. Cela faisait maintenant six ans qu'elle avait quitté L-1 pour venir s'installer à New-York, dans cette ville qui regorgeait de gens nécessiteux et de femmes et d'enfants en détresse qui avaient plus besoin de son aide que ses patients des Colonies. Elle avait alors monté cette maison médicale, offrant des soins à bas prix ou parfois gratuitement à tous ceux venant des bas-quartiers. Ceux qui venaient le plus souvent étaient des femmes battues, des familles n'ayant aucune couverture sociale, et même parfois des prostituées qui venaient passer des bilans de santé ou se procurer des protections.

Son établissement avait longtemps était évité par ces gens-là, mais petit à petit, ils avaient accordés leur confiance à Sally, et ils pouvaient venir en toute sécurité la voir sans devoir rendre des comptes à des infirmiers où à des policiers. La doctoresse ne faisait appelle aux forces de l'ordre que quand ces patients le demandait ; Elle leur fournissait aussi parfois l'adresse d'un ami avocat pour les aider à résoudre leurs problèmes.

Son établissement n'était pas miroitant, mais il commençait à bénéficier des aides financières de l'Etat et cela l'aidée à garder cette Maison Médicale à flot.

Mais il fallait bien avouer que peu de médecin, aide-soignante ou infirmière se bousculaient pour venir travailler ici, le salaire étant extrêmement bas, aussi par moment, elle se trouvait débordée sans savoir où donner de la tête, exactement comme aujourd'hui. C'était à croire que tout le monde s'était passé le mot pour venir la voir. Elle venait à peine de soigner les blessures d'une jeune femme qui venait de se faire battre par son mari, encore une pauvre victime qui n'avait ni les moyens, ni le courage de quitter son tortionnaire, et elle se dirigeait à présent vers son bureau pour prendre le dossier du fils de monsieur Ramirez, une famille d'immigrés mexicains, qui venait se faire soigner.

**« - Docteur Pô, il y a quelqu'un qui vous attend dans votre bureau, j'ai tenté de le diriger vers la salle d'attente, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. »** S'exclama alors sa secrétaire, et infirmière quand il le fallait.

**« - Qui est-ce ? »** Demanda Sally en fronçant les sourcils.

**« - Je ne l'avais jamais vu Docteur, il n'a pas l'air d'être ici, mais il s'est montré assez violent quand j'ai essayé de l'empêcher d'entrer dans votre bureau. Dois-je prévenir la police au cas où ? »**

**« - Non, ça ira Maria, je vais m'en charger. »**

Sally se dirigea vers son bureau, se préparant déjà à faire face à un quelconque drogué qui venait lui réclamer une ordonnance pour des médicaments ou tenait carrément de les voler à la source. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, et jusqu'à maintenant elle avait toujours su gérer ce genre de situation, son ancienne carrière militaire et son passé de rebelle, l'y aidant grandement.

Mais quand elle pénétra dans son bureau, elle se figea sur place en voyant cette silhouette de dos, tranquillement assit sur un des fauteuils. Il était de dos, mais elle le reconnut immédiatement à sa natte. Et quand il se retourna pour la regarder, l'ayant entendu entrer, et qu'elle rencontra deux prunelles violine, elle se résigna.

Il l'avait retrouvée. Et s'il était là, cela voulait dire qu'il allait à nouveau la harceler pour savoir où se trouvait Heero… et Relena et Quatre ne tarderait pas à suivre…

C'était pour ses raisons qu'elle avait également quitté L-1, elle avait été fatiguée de recevoir tous les jours des appels de Relena ou de Quatre, qui lui suppliait de lui dire où se trouvait Heero car elle avait été la seule en contact avec lui.

Elle soupira et s'avança dans la pièce en regardant froidement Duo.

**« - Que viens-tu faire ici ? »** Demanda-t-elle directement sans la moindre politesse.

Nul doute que Duo était la dernière personne qu'elle aurait souhaité voir.

**« - Bonjour à toi aussi Sally. Sais-tu que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à te retrouver ? »**

**« - Si j'aurais su que tu me cherchais, j'aurais renforcé les sécurités. »**

**« - Je ne viens pas en ennemi. »** Déclara Duo, soucieux de calmer la jeune femme.

Sally quand à elle, s'installa derrière son bureau et fixa le natté. Il avait très peu changé physiquement, ses traits avaient muri bien sûr, ils étaient devenus ceux d'un homme, et quelques rides commençaient à apparaître aux coins de ses yeux, yeux qui d'ailleurs avaient perdu leur éclat d'antan.

**« - Va directement au but Duo, j'ai beaucoup de travail et très peu de personnel. Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre une pause pour discuter avec toi. »**

**« - Hilde est morte, le savais-tu ? »**

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent. Bien qu'elle n'avait plus du tout était en contact avec son amie depuis l'annonce de son mariage, la savoir morte la peinée énormément.

**« - Non, je l'ignorais, toute mes condoléances. »**

**« - Je n'ai que faire des condoléances, elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait. »** Cracha Duo avec hargne.

Sally fronça les sourcils à ces mots, n'appréciant pas vraiment le ton de l'homme face à elle, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire part de son mécontentement, Duo continua.

**« - Quelque temps avant sa mort, on m'a révélé quelque chose de complètement fou et d'horrible. Quelque chose que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à croire et qui concerne Heero. »**

Sally se raidit à ces paroles. Que voulait-dire Duo ? Elle resta silencieuse, attendant la suite et regarda avec curiosité, le natté plongeait la main dans la poche de son manteau pour en sortir son portefeuille et en retirer une photographie.

**« - C'est ma fille, elle s'appelle Savannah et elle à onze ans. Et c'est aussi la fille de Heero. »**

* * *

**5 septembre de l'An AC-209 – Terre (Amérique, Floride)**

Heero était tranquillement attablé à la table de la cuisine, un journal dans une main et un café dans l'autre. Agé aujourd'hui de trente-quatre ans, il était devenu un brillant avocat, ayant ouvert un petit cabinet en s'assoyant avec son ami Mathias qu'il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à perdre de vue. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient plus de liaison, Mathias avait fini par se stabiliser avec un jeune homme, Lionel, qu'il avait rencontré deux ans plus tôt.

Le japonais quant à lui menait une vie tranquille, enfin pas si tranquille que ça si on prenait en compte son fils, âgé presque de douze ans et qui en faisait voir des vertes et des pas mûrs à ses professeurs.

Il était un enfant très agité et très vivant, un garçon qui préférait passer des heures dehors plutôt qu'enfermé dans une salle de classe, et ça, Heero avait bien du mal à le faire aimer l'école. Il était loin d'avoir de mauvaise note, non bien au contraire, c'était seulement un petit problème avec l'autorité scolaire et de concentration durant la classe… surtout après deux longs mois de vacances.

Le japonais releva ses yeux cobalt vers la pendule murale et s'aperçut qu'il était temps pour lui et son fils de partir. Il avait envoyé Eiri se préparer après qu'il ait pris son petit-déjeuner, l'enfant devrait être prêt à présent. Il se leva pour aller déposer sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle, prit l'attaché-case qui se trouvait sur la table et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison.

**« - Eiri ! Dépêche-toi. »** Ordonna-t-il depuis le bas des escaliers.

Le petit garçon apparut en haut de l'escalier quelques secondes plus tard, son cartable sur le dos, la moue boudeuse et en trainant des pieds.

**« - Papa, je suis vraiment obligé d'y aller ? »**

Heero sourit à cette remarque. Tous les jours son fils lui posait à peu près la même question, et tous les jours, il répondait la même chose.

**« - Oui fiston. »**

**« - C'est pas juste. Quand je serais grand, j'obligerais mes enfants à ne pas aller à l'école et jouer dehors. »**

Heero eut un petit rire amusé à cette phrase, et ils sortirent de la maison. Quelques minutes plus tard, Heero prenait la direction de l'école primaire pour y déposer son fils, tandis que ce dernier, installé à l'arrière babillé joyeusement. Niveau caractère, Heero devait bien avouer qu'il tenait bien plus de son autre père que de lui, Eiri était beaucoup plus vivant, aucunement taciturne comme lui à son âge, et surtout, il dégageait une joie de vivre communicative.

Physiquement parlant, il lui ressemblait mais les traits de son visage étaient ceux de Duo à présent. A sa naissance, c'était à lui qu'il ressemblait, mais en grandissant, il avait été étonné, triste et heureux de voir qu'il commençait à ressembler à son ancien amant. Mais malgré ça, malgré que chaque jours son fils lui rappelle son père, Heero l'aimait. Il avait su dès le premier jour qu'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras qu'il donnerait sa vie pour le protéger, et aujourd'hui encore, il le pensait toujours. Il deviendrait fou si quelque chose arrivait à son enfant.

Dix minutes plus tard, le japonais se gara près de l'école et il accompagna son fils jusqu'au portail, saluant d'un signe de tête certaines mère de famille. Il s'agenouilla en face d'Eiri pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée.

**« - Je reviendrais te chercher ce soir. Passe une bonne journée mon ange. »**

**« - Elle va être très longue. »** Répliqua le petit garçon avec une moue boudeuse.

**« - Soit courageux. »** Fit-il en lui ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux.

Puis après l'avoir embrassé sur le front, il se redressa et regarda son fils partir en courant vers ses copains de classe qui se trouvait dans la cour de récréation. Avec un sourire, il retourna à son véhicule, mais à cet instant, son téléphone portable sonna.

**« - Moshi moshi ? »**

_« - Bonjour Heero. Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ? »_

**« - Pas du tout Sally, un problème ? »**

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence à l'autre bout de la ligne, puis la femme s'éclaircit la gorge.

_« - Pas vraiment, mais il faut que je te vois de toute urgence. »_

**« - Un problème de justice avec un de tes patients ? »**

_« - Non, non, rien à voir. C'est plutôt d'ordre privé. »_

**« - C'est vraiment très urgent ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas laisser Eiri seul en semaine. »**

_« - Je le sais Heero, et je suis désolée de te faire venir mais je t'assure que c'est important et je ne peux pas te le dire par téléphone. »_

**« - Très bien, laisse-moi le temps de m'arranger avec Mathias, prévenir Eiri et je prend l'avion pour New-York. »**

_« - Merci Heero. »_

Heero raccrocha le téléphone, légèrement inquiet. Il n'était pas rare que Sally l'appelle quand un de ses patients avait des problèmes de justice et il se dévouait toujours pour les aider, mais là, elle avait dit que c'était personnel… que pouvait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire ? Il ne savait pas du tout, mais il espérait que ce n'était rien de grave.

* * *

**7 septembre de l'An AC-209 – Terre (Amérique, New-York)**

Heero paya le taxi qui venait de le déposer devant la Maison Médicale de ce quartier et se dépêcha de rentrer à l'intérieur. A la descente de l'avion, il avait prévenu Sally qu'il arriverait d'ici quelques minutes, alors elle devait déjà certainement l'attendre.

Il avait laissé ses dossiers en cours entre les mains de Mathias et mis de côté ceux qui pouvaient patienter. Il avait également confié la garde de son fils au jeune homme en qui il avait toute confiance. Le petit garçon avait boudé quand il avait vu que son père l'abandonnait, mais Heero s'était promis de se rattraper le week-end prochain en l'emmenant à un match de basket-ball de son équipe favorite.

Il salua d'un signe de tête et d'un léger sourire Maria et frappa quelques coups à la porte du bureau de Sally. La jeune femme l'invita à entrer, et le japonais pénétra dans la pièce. Mais il se figea brusquement quand il remarqua que son amie n'était pas toute seule dans son cabinet… qu'elle était en compagnie d'une personne que jamais il n'aurait espéré revoir…

Une personne qu'il avait tenté d'oublier durant toutes ses années… une personne qu'il avait aimé, et qu'il s'efforçait de haïr de tout son être à présent…

**« - Duo… »**

_**A suivre…**_


	18. Chapitre 18

**Titre :**_ Liaisons et conséquences_

**Auteur :**_ Hissha_

**Base :**_ Gundam Wing_

**Genre :**_ Yaoï ; peut-être Lemon ; Romance ; Cassage de couple ; et M-Preg._

**Couple :** _1x2_

**Disclaimer :**_ Bon ben malheureusement, les bishos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré le fait que je m'acharne sur eux jour après jour…cependant, Savannah, Eiri et Mathias m'appartiennent exclusivement._

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews à _**Iroko **_; _**Nass**_ ; _**Chris52**_ ; _**Yami-Rose Aka**_ ; _**ElangelCaido**_ ; _**onarluca**_ _et __**caro06**_

* * *

**Liaisons et conséquences**

**Chapitre 18**

**7 septembre de l'An AC-209 – Terre (Amérique, New-York)**

Le temps semblait s'être suspendu dans cette pièce tandis que Heero regardait Duo sans y croire, et que ce dernier fixait Heero avec un léger sourire. Ses yeux améthyste parcoururent le corps du japonais qui avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu… pratiquement douze années s'étaient écoulées… il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser alors que tous ces sentiments pour lui refaisait brusquement surface. Duo n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, et aujourd'hui, cet amour qui s'était peu à peu endormi au fil de toutes ses années se réveillait brusquement. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé après tout ce temps.

Heero n'avait pas beaucoup changé physiquement, il avait pris quelques centimètres, ses épaules s'étaient élargies, ses cheveux étaient plus courts à présent, et ses traits étaient devenus plus masculin, rendant son visage plus magnifique qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais le plus flagrant, c'était ses deux yeux cobalts qui ressortaient plus grâce au léger hale que le japonais avait obtenu sous le soleil de la Floride, en plus de celui de ses origines asiatiques.

Heero était irrémédiablement devenu un très bel homme.

Un très bel homme qui était figé sur le seuil de la porte et qui regardait d'un air peu avenant les deux personnes présentes. Il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un horrible piège. Duo quand à lui perdit un peu de sa joie de revoir le japonais quand il vit ses deux yeux cobalt aussi froid se poser sur lui, ils ne reflétaient rien d'autre que de la colère. Heero finit par détourner son regard de son ancien amant pour le poser sur Sally qu'il fusilla complètement du regard. Pourquoi est-ce que celle qu'il avait toujours prit pour son amie depuis la naissance de son fils lui plantait-elle ainsi un couteau dans le dos ? Pourquoi le mettait-il en présence de cet homme qu'il aurait préféré ne plus jamais revoir ?

**« - Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »** Demanda-t-il d'une voix polaire mais en tentant de se contrôler.

**« - Calme-toi je te prie Heero. »** Fit calmement Sally**. « Si je t'ai fais venir ici en présence de Duo, c'est uniquement pour une bonne raison. Et… »**

Mais Heero ne la laissa pas terminer ses explications et se tourna vers le natté pour attaquer d'emblé.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Nous n'avons rien à nous dire. »**

**« - Je vous laisser régler ça entre vous. »** Fit alors Sally en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

Un silence pesant régna dans le bureau après le départ de la jeune femme, Heero regardant Duo d'un air peu avenant, et ce dernier regardant le japonais d'un regard calme. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son amour était enfin devant lui.

**« - Tu as l'air d'aller bien. »** Commença le natté, soucieux de calmer légèrement le jeu pour pouvoir ensuite dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

Mais ce n'était pas du tout au programme de Heero qui plissa les yeux à cette remarque.

**« - Je me porterais mieux quand tu disparaitras à nouveau de ma vie. »** Répliqua-t-il froidement.

Duo se contenta de sourire tristement à cette réponse. Il savait que Heero ne serait pas du tout heureux de le revoir après la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés douze ans auparavant… il avait espéré s'être trompé.

Ayant compris que le dialogue ne servirait à rien pour tenter de faire descendre la tension, Duo décida de s'attaquer au vif du sujet. Peut-être qu'une fois le japonais au courant, il serait plus ouvert au dialogue.

**« - Et Eiri ? Comment va-t-il ? Sally m'a dit que c'était un petit garçon plein de vie. »**

Autant durant la guerre, le japonais savait garder toutes ses émotions en soi et ne rien laisser filtrer, autant aujourd'hui il n'en était plus rien. Le Perfect Soldier n'était plus, et quand il entendit ses paroles sortirent de la bouche de Duo, il pâlit atrocement.

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait plus rien… pourquoi Sally avait-elle parlé de l'existence de Eiri à Duo alors qu'elle connaissait parfaitement bien leur passé ? Elle n'avait jamais porté le natté dans son cœur, après le mariage de Hilde et lui, c'était devenu pire, alors pourquoi était-elle allait parler de tout ça bon sang ?!

Sa colère devenant plus grande de minutes en minutes, il serra fortement les poings, et regarda Duo avec un regard flamboyant de haine. Il n'avait pas le droit de venir ici pour lui parler de son fils.

**« - Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde, Maxwell. »**

Entendre son nom de famille être prononcé par tant de haine de la part de Heero lui fit mal. Vraiment très mal. Mais il comprenait. Il avait mérité cela, après tout, il était responsable de cette haine. Mais il espérait bien changer tout ça.

**« - Je le demande parce que c'est mon fils Heero. »** Répliqua-t-il calmement. **« Notre fils. »**

Ses mots furent la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, et sans que Duo ne puisse réagir, Heero l'avait empoigné par le col de sa chemise pour le lever de son fauteuil et le plaqua violemment contre le mur le plus proche, toute sa colère se reflétant sur son visage.

Duo retint une grimace de douleur quand il rencontra le mur, mais soutint le regard de son ancien amant.

**« - Comment oses-tu prononcer ses mots ? »** Déclara froidement le japonais, ne cherchant pas à nier. Duo était au courant, il ne bluffait pas, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux. **« Tu n'es rien pour cet enfant, tu m'entends ? Alors repars dans les jupes de ta femme et occupes-toi de ton propre gosse. »**

Aussi brutalement que Heero l'avait empoigné, il le lâcha et se dirigea vers la porte. Il ne comptait pas s'attarder plus longtemps dans cet endroit, et si Duo l'avait retrouvé, et bien soit, il fuirait à nouveau. Il n'était pas question que l'homme qui l'avait lâchement abandonné douze ans auparavant revienne dans sa vie pour s'approprier son fils… il ne le permettrait pas.

**« - Hilde est morte il y'a quelques années. Et elle a perdu le bébé qu'elle portait quelques temps après notre mariage. »**

Heero se retourna vers lui à ses mots pour le regarder. Mais il ne ressentait aucune peine face à la mort de Hilde et la perte de leur enfant. Complètement rien.

**« - Tu m'en vois navré. »** Se crut-il quand même de dire.

**« - Néanmoins, j'ai une fille. »**

Heero serra à nouveau les poings en entendant cela… pourquoi est-ce que le natté lui disait cela ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin de lui parler de l'enfant qu'il avait eu avec cette maudite femme qui l'avait épousé ?

**« - Je m'en fiche. Adieu. »**

Voyant que Heero était sur le point de partir, Duo réagit rapidement, il devait à tout prix l'empêcher de franchir cette porte.

**« - C'est ta fille Heero !! »** Cria-t-il.

Le japonais se figea complètement sur place, alors que son cœur arrêtait de battre l'espace de quelques secondes. Il sentit le sang se retirait de ses joues tandis qu'il se tournait avec lenteur vers le natté qui le regardait avec un mélange d'espoir et de désespoir.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »** Demanda-t-il durement.

Duo se sentit perdre contenance devant le regard peu avenant que lui adressait son ancien-amant. Il n'aurait imaginé que le revoir après tout ce temps serait aussi difficile. Fébrilement, il se saisit du cd-rom qu'il avait apporté et le tendit à Heero.

**« - C'est la vidéo de ton accouchement. La fille de G me l'a fait parvenir à la mort de son père. Je suppose qu'il voulait racheter ses fautes en me la dévoilant. »**

Mais voyant que Heero ne faisait pas le moindre geste pour prendre le cd-rom, ou même pour demander d'autres explications, Duo soupira et le posa sur le bureau.

**« - Je te laisse le regarder en paix. Mais après ça, il va falloir que l'on parle très sérieusement. »**

Puis il quitta le bureau, laissant Heero seul face à toutes ses interrogations.

* * *

Un silence quasi-religieux régnait dans le bureau de Sally quand cette dernière revint. Elle avait vu Duo partir et elle avait préféré attendre plusieurs minutes avant d'aller retrouver Heero, le temps qu'il se calme avant de parler de ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

La jeune femme le trouva devant son ordinateur, regardant en boucle la vidéo de son accouchement. L'ayant elle-même visionnée avant l'arrivée de son ami, elle comprenait parfaitement ce que Heero pouvait ressentir. Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui posa doucement une main sur l'épaule.

**« - Est-ce que tu te sens bien, Heero ? »** Demanda-t-elle.

**« - Hn. »** Répondit Heero, d'un air absent.

Sally se pencha en avant et arrêta la vidéo, forçant ainsi à Heero à arrêter de fixer l'écran.

**« - Ca te fera plus de mal qu'il ne le faut en regardant ça. »**

**« - J'ai abandonné mon enfant. »** Souffla alors Heero pour personne en particulier.

A ces mots, Sally lui prit les mains et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

**« - Non Heero, ne dit jamais ça ! Tu ne l'as pas abandonné, on s'est joué de toi, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »**

**« - Mais cet enfant fait parti de moi, j'aurais du le sentir. J'aurais dû sentir qu'une partie de moi était en vie, au lieu de l'enterrer et de l'oublier. »**

**« - Heero, G avait très bien calculé son coup, moi-même j'avais confiance en lui, je n'ai rien vu venir. Tu ne peux pas te reprocher cet enlèvement. Et puis, c'est Duo qui l'a élevé, ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est son… »** Mais Sally s'interrompit dans sa phrase, ne sachant pas si elle devait la terminer ou non devant lui. Mais Heero la devança, et la termina pour elle.

**« - … Père. »**

Intérieurement, la jeune femme eut un sourire. C'était la première fois depuis la naissance de Eiri, que Heero admettait que Duo était son père… leur père…

**« - Que comptes-tu faire à présent ? »**

**« - Je n'en sais rien du tout. » **Fit Heero, d'un air perdu, mais une lueur de détermination brillait au fond de ses prunelles. **« Mais je veux la connaître absolument. »**

Sally sourit devant ce choix et resserra sa prise sur les mains du japonais.

**« - Je serais là pour te soutenir. »**

Car du soutien, Heero en aura besoin. Connaître sa fille, voulait également dire revoir Duo… le revoir plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

_**A suivre…**_


	19. Chapitre 19

Titre : Liaisons et conséquences

**Titre:**_ Liaisons et conséquences_

**Auteur:**_ Hissha_

**Base:**_ Gundam Wing_

**Genre:**_ Yaoï; peut-être Lemon; Romance; Cassage de couple; et M-Preg._

**Couple :** _1x2_

**Disclaimer:**_ Bon ben malheureusement, les bishos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré le fait que je m'acharne sur eux jour après jour…cependant, Savannah, Eiri et Mathias m'appartiennent exclusivement._

**Note : **_L'écriture de cette histoire est inspiré de **Te Amo**, et elle est **AUTORISÉE**p__ar l'auteur **Akuma.**  
_

_

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews à** dylvie ; Iroko ; Yami-Rose Aka ; Elaelle ; Shini-cat ; Chris52 ; Gaya H Staim ; Egwene Al'Vere ; ElangelCaido ; onarluca et Hahn tah Yel **(je suis désolée, je t'avais oublié la semaine dernière, j'espère que tu me pardonneras :-( )**

* * *

**  
_

**Liaisons et conséquences**

**Chapitre 19**

**13 novembre de l'An AC-209 – Terre (Amérique, Floride)**

Environ deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le retour de Duo dans la vie de Heero. Heureusement pour ce dernier, le natté avait dû repartir chez lui presque immédiatement après leur première rencontre, ne pouvant pas s'éloigner très longtemps de son entreprise, ce qui avait permis à Heero de faire le point et d'accepter ce nouveau tournant dans sa vie.

Cependant, ils avaient convenu par téléphone d'une rencontre entre eux et les enfants afin qu'ils apprennent tous les quatre à se connaitre, même si le japonais avait été extrêmement nerveux à l'idée de voir sa petite fille. Bien que depuis la fin de la guerre et surtout depuis qu'il avait Eiri dans sa vie, il était devenu beaucoup plus social, il ne savait toujours pas comment s'y prendre avec les gens. Il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise et maladroit en présence d'inconnu, alors en présence d'autres enfants…

Et le grand jour était arrivé, et Heero avait enfin pu la voir. Il l'avait trouvé absolument magnifique, au point qu'il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui pour lui dire combien il l'aimait, mais la petite fille s'était montrée très intimidée et avait passé presque toute la journée près de son père, et ne parlant que très peu. Mais le japonais n'avait pas prit ombrage de cette attitude, d'un commun accord avec Duo, ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire aux enfants sur leurs véritables origines tant qu'ils ne se connaitraient pas tous suffisamment bien. Et expliquer à deux enfants qu'ils n'avaient pas de mère mais deux pères et qu'ils étaient né d'un homme quand même, n'était pas une chose très facile à faire.

Après cette première rencontre, plusieurs autres avaient suivi, et au fil du temps et surtout grâce à Eiri, Savannah était devenu un peu plus à l'aise en présence du japonais, même si elle faisait preuve d'une certaine distance avec lui. Mais c'était déjà un bon début, et Heero espérait vraiment que peu à peu, cette distance entre eux disparaisse complètement.

En cet fin d'après-midi, épuisé par leurs activités, les deux enfants s'étaient endormis sur le canapé du salon, et voyant que l'heure avancée plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Duo annonça le signal du départ car leur navette pour L-2 partait bientôt. Mais alors que Duo allait se pencher pour prendre Savannah dans ses bras, Heero l'interrompit.

**«- Est-ce que je peux le faire?»**

Avec un sourire Duo s'écarta alors de sa fille.

**«- Bien sûr.»**

Tendrement, le japonais prit alors l'enfant dans ses bras pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, et savourant le plus possible de la sentir contre lui, il suivit Duo à l'extérieur de la maison en direction de la voiture qu'il avait loué au statioport. Délicatement, et faisant très attention à ne pas la réveiller, Heero prit soin de l'installer confortablement sur la banquette arrière, et de l'attacher, puis après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur le front de la petite fille, il ferma la portière pour ensuite faire face à Duo.

La proximité qu'il y avait entre eux mit Heero mal à l'aise, à chacune de leur rencontre, le natté avait toujours cette fâcheuse habitude d'être proche de lui, et il n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Posant une main sur la poitrine du natté, il le força à reculer de quelques pas.

**«- Heero, ne penses-tu pas qu'il faudrait aussi parler de nous ?»**

**«- Non. »** Répliqua le japonais, sèchement.

**«- Écoute, tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout. Et je sais aussi que même si tu refuses de l'admettre, tu ressens aussi quelque chose pour moi, pourquoi ne pas nous donner une seconde chance?»**

**«- Parce que tu ne le mérites pas.»**

**«- Heero, je…»**

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse en dire davantage, Heero le coupa. Il ne voulait absolument pas avoir une conversation avec Duo. Le passé était le passé, et il ne voulait pas le revivre.

**«- J'ai pensé que l'on pourrais tout avouer aux enfants le week-end prochain. Ça m'aiderait peut-être à être plus proche de Savannah. J'ai vraiment envie de passer du temps avec elle… seul à seul.»**

A cette phrase, Duo poussa un long soupir.

**«- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu changes de conversation quand nous abordons un sujet personnel?»**

**«- Parce que je ne veux plus rien avoir de personnel avec toi, Duo.»**

Le natté finit par se résigner et se recula afin de mettre une distance respectable entre eux. Heero n'était pas prêt à lui pardonner ses erreurs passées, et ça lui faisait plus mal qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

**«- Très bien, j'ai compris.»** Déclara-t-il d'un air attristé. **«En ce qui concerne ta proposition, je veux bien faire comme ça, mais si ça dérape, tu comprendras que je ne pourrais pas te donner Savannah. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre de ça. Elle croit toujours que Hilde est sa mère, ça lui fera un choc.»**

**«- Merci.»** Se contenta de répondre Heero en voyant que Duo n'était pas contre l'idée.

Après avoir convenu d'une heure d'arrivée, Duo partit et Heero retourna à l'intérieur pour rejoindre son fils, le cœur étrangement lourd.

_**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**_

Ils étaient tous les quatre réunis dans le salon, Eiri était assis près de Heero, et Savannah se trouvait sur les genoux de Duo. Il fallait bien avouer que les deux adultes étaient plus que gêné d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec les deux enfants, ils ne savaient pas s'ils comprendraient parfaitement bien cette situation, mais Heero tenait vraiment à ce que tout revienne à sa place. La dernière fois, chacun de leur côté, ils leur avaient expliqué comment on faisait les enfants, afin d'entrer plus rapidement dans le vif du sujet.

Se raclant la gorge, Duo décida de prendre la parole le premier.

**«- Bien, je suppose, que vous vous souvenez de l'explication qu'on vous a donné sur comment faire les bébés, n'est-ce pas?»** La petite fille acquiesça, et le natté regarda Eiri, qui en fit de même. **«Très bien. A présent, Heero et moi avons quelque chose à vous avouer.»**

Il lança un regard au japonais qui hocha la tête en signe d'encouragement, tandis que face à lui, Eiri fronçait les sourcils en le regardant.

**«- Nous avouer quoi?»**

**«- Savannah et toi, vous êtes frère et sœur.»** Déclara-t rapidement Duo, s'attirant un regard froid de Heero qui ne voulait pas avouer cette partie-là aussi brutalement.

**«- Non, c'est pas possible. Toi tu es le papa de Savannah, et mon papa c'est Heero. On ne peut pas être frère et sœur.»** Puis réalisant quelque chose, Eiri leva la tête vers Heero. **«Tu es mon vrai papa, hein?»**

**«- Oui chéri, je suis vraiment ton père.»**

A ces mots, Savannah tourna la tête vers Duo pour le regarder avec des yeux écarquillés d'effroi, mais le natté lui sourit et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

**«- Non Savannah, moi aussi je suis ton vrai père.»** Dit-il d'une voix douce.

Ce fut au tour de Heero de prendre les choses en mains pour répondre aux questions des deux enfants, bien que Savannah restait comme d'habitude silencieuse, mais ses yeux démontraient toutes ses interrogations.

**«- Tu sais que je t'ai déjà expliqué que deux hommes ensemble n'était pas une chose contre-nature, et à une époque, Duo et moi, nous étions très proches.»**

**«- Comme avec Oncle Mathias?»**

**«- Non, beaucoup plus proche que ça, nous étions un peu comme un couple.»**

**«- D'accord.»** Fit Eiri en hochant la tête. **«Mais alors comment on est nés?»**

**«- Quand vous serez plus grand, nous vous expliquerons plus en détail.»** Fit Heero. **«Mais pendant près de neuf mois, vous étiez tous les deux là.»** Fit-il en posant une main sur son ventre.

Eiri et Savannah restèrent un long moment silencieux, regardant d'un air perplexe le ventre du japonais. Puis Eiri leva les yeux au plafond en mettant un doigt sur son menton.

**«- Donc en fait, Duo s'est trompé, et au lieu de mettre ses graines dans le ventre d'une maman, il les a mit dans ton ventre.»**

**«- Oui, en quelque sorte.»** Répondit Duo avec un sourire amusé.

**«- Pourquoi on est pas ensemble alors?»** Demanda pour la toute première fois Savannah, les yeux fixés sur Heero.

**«- C'est quelque chose que nous vous expliquerons aussi quand vous serez plus grand, et plus à même de comprendre. L'essentiel, c'est qu'aujourd'hui nous soyons tous les quatre ensembles, non?»** Fit Duo.

Mais si Eiri se contenta de faire un petit sourire, Savannah elle, regarda Heero avec les sourcils légèrement froncés se replongeant dans son mutisme. Mutisme qui perdura durant tout le restant de la journée, au plus grand supplice du japonais qui se sentait presque gêné d'être ainsi dévisagé par sa fille.

**«- Mais alors!»** S'exclama soudainement Eiri, les faisant sursauter quelques heures plus tard, lors du repas. **«Comment je dois l'appeler Duo? Je ne peux pas l'appeler "papa" puisque tu es déjà "papa". Tu crois qu'il faut que je t'appelle maman?»** Demanda-t-il très sérieusement en regardant le japonais.

Heero ne put s'empêcher de tiquer au mot maman et Duo esquissa un sourire moqueur.

**«- Appelle-moi comme tu le sens Eiri. Pour le moment, "Duo" suffira amplement.»** Trancha le natté avec un sourire.

Le soir même, alors qu'ils avaient mis les enfants au lit, dans la même chambre. Heero et Duo se retrouvaient dans le salon, assit sur le canapé.

**«- Savannah n'arrêtait pas de me fixer. Je crois qu'elle n'accepte pas vraiment cette situation.»** Déclara soudainement Heero.

**«- Elle s'y fera, ne t'inquiète pas.»** Tenta de le rassurer son ancien amant.

**«- Elle a toujours pensé que Hilde était sa mère. Et maintenant, elle apprend que c'est moi… enfin en quelque sorte… ça se trouve, elle me prend pour une sorte de monstre.»**

En entendant cela, Duo se leva pour s'agenouiller devant lui et lui prit les deux mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux même si le japonais gardait les siens baissés.

**«- Tu n'es pas un monstre, ne dis pas ça. Et je suis sûr et certain que Savannah ne te considère pas comme ça. Je suis conscient que ça doit être dur pour elle, mais elle t'aime déjà beaucoup, tu sais? Il suffit seulement de lui laisser le temps d'accepter complètement la situation.»**

Heero esquissa un petit sourire.

**«- C'est dur pour moi aussi d'être aussi proche d'elle, mais également aussi loin.»**

**«- Ca l'est pour moi aussi quand je vois Eiri. C'est un enfant merveilleux.»**

Ils se regardèrent alors tous les deux droit dans les yeux, et Heero eut l'impression de se perdre dans une mer violine. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi proche de Duo, que l'espace d'un instant, tout disparu autour d'eux mis à part ses deux yeux améthyste qui le regardait. Mais il finit par redescendre sur terre, et brisa le moment en retirant assez brutalement ses mains de celles du natté, et se leva.

**«- Je pense que l'on devrait arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. La chambre d'ami est prête. A demain.»**

Et sans attendre de réponse quelconque de la part de l'américain, Heero quitta le salon. Duo resta un moment a écouter les pas du japonais dans les escaliers puis ensuite au-dessus de sa tête, avant de pouvoir se laisser abattre. Il se rassit sur le canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus dur, le fait que Heero mette une certaine distance entre eux, ou le fait qu'il devait le côtoyer sans pouvoir le toucher et lui dire qu'il l'aimait ?

_**A suivre…**_


	20. Chapitre 20

**Titre :**_ Liaisons et conséquences_

**Auteur :**_ Hissha_

**Base :**_ Gundam Wing_

**Genre :**_ Yaoï ; peut-être Lemon ; Romance ; Cassage de couple ; et M-Preg._

**Couple :** _1x2_

**Disclaimer :**_ Bon ben malheureusement, les bishos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré le fait que je m'acharne sur eux jour après jour…cependant, Savannah, Eiri et Mathias m'appartiennent exclusivement._

**Note :** _Cette histoire est inspirée de la fic __**« Te Amo »**__ et l'écriture a été __**AUTORISE**__ par Akuma, qui est l'auteur de l'histoire originelle.

* * *

_

_Merci pour vos reviews à **Gaya H Staim** ; **dylvie** ; **Yami-Rose Aka** ; **Iroko** ; **Elangelcaido** ; **Hahn tah Yhel** ; **onarluca** et **Draya Felton**.

* * *

_**Liaisons et conséquences**

**Chapitre 20**

**3 décembre de l'An AC-209 – Terre (Amérique, Floride)**

Les choses avançaient lentement dans la famille Yuy-Maxwell. Eiri s'habituait petit à petit à son nouveau lien avec Duo, allant même jusqu'à être aller passer le week-end dernier avec lui et Savannah sur L-2. Duo avait également proposé à Heero de rester, mais le japonais avait refusé, prétextant que ça serait mieux qu'il voit son fils sans lui pour faciliter les choses.

Duo avait donc convenu de faire la même chose, et de laisser Savannah seul tout un week-end avec eux.

Savannah…

Elle était restée muette depuis l'annonce. Elle ne parlait plus du tout à Heero, se contentant de le fixer avec ses yeux cobalt. Et le japonais ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il n'y avait pas de colère dans ses prunelles, mais pourtant, il y avait ce petit quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Et il fallait bien avouer qu'il ne savait pas du tout sur quel pied danser avec elle. Eiri se débrouillait mieux que lui en tout cas. Le fait que les deux enfants sachent à présent qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs les avaient beaucoup rapprochés, au point qu'il était pratiquement impossible pour Duo et lui de les séparer plus d'une semaine.

Mais le problème restait le même, Savannah gardait cette fichue distance avec lui, et cela le blessait plus qu'il ne le voulait.

**« - Tout va bien papa ? »** Fit alors la voix d'Eiri.

Heero sortit assez brusquement de ses pensées et baissa les yeux vers son fils qui le regardait avec les sourcils froncés. Le japonais sourit et termina de le border.

**« - Oui, tout va bien. Dors bien mon ange. »**

**« - Bonne nuit, papa. »**

Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front et éteignit la petite lampe de chevet avant de quitter la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui. Puis, prenant une profonde inspiration, il se dirigea vers son ancien bureau, qui avait été transformé en troisième chambre. Il poussa la porte entrebâillé, pour voir la petite fille, assise dans son lit et regardant fixement quelque chose, et d'où il était, Heero ne savait pas ce que c'était exactement, mais il pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une photo.

Intrigué, il s'approcha silencieusement de l'enfant, mais afin de ne pas lui faire peur, il fit volontairement raclé son pied sur le sol pour lui faire savoir qu'il était là. En le voyant, Savannah plaqua alors la photo contre elle, comme pour la protéger.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »** Demanda Heero d'une voix douce en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Mais comme il s'y attendait, Savannah ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se contenta de le regarder pour la première fois, d'un air méfiant. Mais le japonais ne se laissa pas décourager, et lui faisant un sourire rassurant, il tendit la main vers elle.

**« - Tu me montres ? »**

Une longue minute s'écoula après cette question, et alors que Heero allait finalement abandonné, Savannah le prit par surprise en lui tendant d'un air incertain la photo qu'elle regardait un peu auparavant. Mais quand Heero vit de quoi il s'agissait, il eut toute la peine du monde à maintenir son sourire en place, et s'obligea à ne pas crisper la mâchoire.

**« - C'est… une très jolie photo de ta maman. »** Fit-il en lui rendant la photo.

Savannah la prit et la regarda une nouvelle fois. Heero quant à lui, se sentait vraiment très mal. Mais au final, il aurait dû s'y attendre que Hilde ait une place plus importante que lui dans la vie de la fillette.

**« - C'est pas ma maman. »** Murmura alors cette dernière d'une voix presque inaudible.

Mais malgré ça, Heero l'entendit quand même… mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Mais en voyant l'air triste de Savannah, il comprit finalement quel était le malaise de sa fille. Il se leva pour se déplacer et s'installa aux côtés de la petite, passant un bras autour d'elle dans une étreinte.

**« - Bien sûr que si, c'est ta maman. Elle n'est peut-être pas du même sang que toi, mais cela fait quand même d'elle ta mère. Elle a été présente auprès de toi durant les premières années de ta vie, et je suis certain qu'elle t'a aimé et protégé comme si tu étais sa vraie fille. »** Mentit-il pour la rassurer. **« Alors tu as parfaitement le droit** **de la considérer comme ta mère, je ne me fâcherais pas. Moi, je ne suis que… celui qui t'a mis au monde. »**

Savannah leva alors les yeux vers lui, les sourcils froncés en signe d'intense réflexion. Heero quant à lui, préféra mettre fin à son supplice.

**« - Allez, il est temps de dormir maintenant. Bonne nuit. »**

Tout comme pour Eiri, il lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front, puis éteignit la lumière avant de quitter la chambre. Une fois que la porte fut refermée derrière lui, il inspira profondément tout en fermant fortement les yeux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait haïr Hilde…. Il l'a haïssait vraiment du plus profond de lui-même.

N'ayant pas du tout sommeil, et préférant se changer les idées pour ne pas ressasser ce qu'il venait de se passer avec sa fille, Heero regagna le rez-de-chaussée pour s'installer dans le salon. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'aménager un nouveau bureau, alors il avait pris l'habitude de travailler dans le salon. Et ce dont il avait besoin en cet instant pour oublier, c'était de se plonger dans un dossier particulièrement délicat.

Ce ne fut que quatre heures plus tard qu'il ressentit les effets de la fatigue, et décida de monter se coucher. Il pénétra dans sa propre chambre et se déshabilla silencieusement. Après avoir enfilé le caleçon et le tee-shirt qu'il mettait toujours pour dormir, il se glissa dans son lit avec un soupir de bien-être, ses sombres pensées étant pour le moment oubliées.

Il avait l'impression qu'il venait à peine de s'endormir quand il sentit deux petites mains le secouer dans le but manifeste de le réveiller. Heero étouffa un grognement et consentit à ouvrir les yeux. son regard se posa en premier sur son réveil numérique qui affichait à peine quatre heures du matin, avant de se poser sur la petite silhouette debout près de son lit. Il tendit le bras vers sa lampe de chevet et la lumière explosa dans la chambre.

**« - Savannah ? »** S'exclama le japonais surpris.

Il s'était imaginé qu'il s'agissait d'Eiri, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que la petite fille puisse venir le retrouver dans sa chambre.

**« - Tu n'arrive pas à dormir ? »** Demanda Heero, en voyant l'air parfaitement réveiller de la fillette.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, et Heero se décala dans son lit pour lui faire une petite place, il souleva les couvertures et Savannah s'empressa de venir le rejoindre, se calant contre lui.

Si Heero était plus qu'étonné face à cette attitude, il n'en montra rien, se contenta de sourire intérieurement. Il porta alors une main à ses cheveux, et les caressa doucement.

**« - Essaye quand même de t'endormir. »**

**« - Oui… …mam… maman. »**

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé dans un murmure hésitant, et Heero ne put s'empêcher de se raidir en entendant cela. Il baissa le regard vers Savannah qui le regardait avec appréhension.

**« - je… »**

**« - Tu es ma maman. »** Répéta-t-elle avec détermination.

Même si l'égo masculin du japonais en prenait un sacré coup, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement.

**« - Oui, je suis ta maman. »** Fit-il en déposant un baiser dans ses longs cheveux châtains.

Il éteignit la lumière, et sa petite fille bien ancrée au creux de se bras, ils s'endormirent tous les deux, le sourire aux lèvres.

_**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**_

Le lendemain soir, quand Duo arriva chez Heero pour y passer la nuit avant de repartir sur L-2 avec Savannah, il fut agréablement surpris par l'ambiance joyeuse qui régnait dans la maison. Avec la réaction de sa fille depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle, il aurait pensé que le week-end se serait passé dans une ambiance tendu, mais visiblement, il avait entièrement faux.

Il fut accueilli par l'accueil froid mais poli de Heero, l'étreinte chaleureuse de Savannah et les salutations joyeuses d'Eiri. Cependant, il se laissa emporter par l'ambiance bonne enfant de la maisonnée.

**« - Allez vous brosser les dents et vous mettre en pyjama avant que vous ne regardiez le film. »** Déclara alors Heero aux deux enfants quelques heures plus tard.

**« - Oui. »** Répondirent-ils en chœurs.

Eiri partit le premier, mais Savannah resta s'attarder auprès de son père pour se faire câliner un peu plus longtemps car mine de rien, Duo lui avait énormément manqué. Le natté se plia aux douces exigences de sa fille avant qu'elle ne se fasse rappeler à l'ordre.

**« - Dépêches-toi Savannah, sinon ton frère va s'impatienter devant la télé en t'attendant. »**

**« - Oui, maman. »**

Mais aussitôt que ce mot franchit ses lèvres, elle pâlit, porta une main à sa bouche et regarda Duo avec une certaine crainte, se rappelant que trop bien que le natté n'avait jamais aimé qu'elle prononce ce mot. Ce dernier fut extrêmement surpris d'entendre cela au point qu'il se figea en écarquillant les yeux tout en regardant sa fille sans vraiment la voir avant de porter son regard sur Heero. Le japonais le regardait avec une extrême froideur, ayant sentit le malaise s'installer, défiant Duo du regard de dire quelque chose.

**« - Allez, vas-y. »** Déclara alors Duo à Savannah avec un sourire.

Et elle fila rapidement en direction de l'étage pour se changer. Après son départ, un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Avant que Duo se racle la gorge avant de parler.

**« - Tu la laisses t'appeler maman ? »**

Heero se tendit à cette question et ses yeux se durcirent.

**« - Ça te pose un problème ? »**

Duo soupira devant l'attitude du japonais.

**« - Je ne te faisais aucun reproche. Calme-toi s'il te plait. »**

**« - Elle m'appelle comme ça depuis hier soir. Et ça ne me dérange pas du tout, donc tu n'as rien à dire là-dessus. »** Répliqua Heero froidement.

**« - Je sais, mais je pensais que ça te gênerais un peu d'être… féminiser à ce point. »**

**« - C'est vrai que ça me met mal à l'aise, mais après tout, je l'ai porté en moi pendant neuf mois et je l'ai mise au monde… je suis vraiment sa mère. Et avec l'âge, peut-être que cette habitude disparaitras. »**

Duo eut un sourire, savant d'avance que Savannah n'était pas prête à perdre cette habitude, mais Heero était déjà assez froid et distant avec lui pour qu'il puisse en rajouter une couche.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux enfants étaient installé dans le salon et regardaient un film pour enfant, tandis que Duo et Heero se trouvaient dans la cuisine, buvant un café chaud.

**« - Oh fait, j'ai eu des nouvelles de Quatre ce matin. »** Déclara innocemment Duo.

Heero le regarda un moment, les yeux plissés, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi le natté lui parlait de ça. voyant sa réaction, Duo se dépêcha à préciser :

**« - Nous n'avons pas du tout parlé de toi, si c'est ce que tu te demandes. C'est seulement que Quatre et moi sommes toujours aussi proches que par le passé. »**

**« - Alors pourquoi tu me parles de lui ? »**

**« - Parce qu'il est mon meilleur ami, le parrain de ma fille, et que je ne pourrais pas éternellement continuer à lui mentir à propos de nous. »**

**« - … »**

**« - Ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait temps pour toi de faire face aux personnes de ton passé ? Quatre et Relena seraient si heureux de savoir que tu vas bien. »**

Heero se contenta de rester silencieux. Il se leva de sa chaise et alla déposer sa tâche dans l'évier, tournant le dos au natté. Il avait l'impression qu'ils se dirigeait sur une pente savonneuse en abordant ce sujet. Depuis que le natté était réapparu dans sa vie sans qu'il ne le veuille, il s'était douté que tôt ou tard, il devrait faire face à ses anciens amis…

**« - Je verrais ça plus tard. »** Finit par conclure le japonais.

**« - Dis-moi, si la vérité n'aurait pas éclaté, tu ne serais jamais réapparu, n'est-ce pas ? »** Demanda subitement Duo. **« Ni devant moi, ni devant les autres ? »**

**« - Je n'en sais rien Duo, et maintenant nous n'aurons plus la réponse… mais j'aurais effectivement continué à garder mes distances avec vous. »**

**« - Ça ne m'étonne pas. »** souffla Duo plus pour lui-même que pour Heero.

A son tour, le natté se leva et alla déposer sa tache dans l'évier devant lequel le japonais n'avait toujours pas bougé. Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie dans le but de rejoindre les enfants dans le salon, mais avant de sortir complètement, il s'arrêta quelques secondes le temps de dire :

**« - Faudra que tu fasses face à ton passé un jour. »**

Et Heero se retrouva alors complètement seul dans la cuisine perdu dans ses pensées.

_**A suivre…**_


	21. Chapitre 21

**Titre :**_ Liaisons et conséquences_

**Auteur :**_ Hissha_

**Base :**_ Gundam Wing_

**Genre :**_ Yaoï ; peut-être Lemon ; Romance ; Cassage de couple ; et M-Preg._

**Couple :** _1x2_

**Disclaimer :**_ Bon ben malheureusement, les bishos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré le fait que je m'acharne sur eux jour après jour…cependant, Savannah, Eiri et Mathias m'appartiennent exclusivement._

**Note :** _Cette histoire est inspirée de la fic __**« Te Amo »**__ et l'écriture a été __**AUTORISE**__ par Akuma, qui est l'auteur de l'histoire originelle._

_

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews à **Gaya H Staim ; Yami-Rose Aka ; Iroko ; egwene ; Elangelcaido et onarluca**.

* * *

  
_

**Liaisons et conséquences**

**Chapitre 21**

**27 janvier de l'An AC-210 – Colonie L-4**

Dire que Quatre Raberba-Winner était débordé n'était encore qu'un euphémisme. Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, le pauvre PDG qu'il était se retrouvait avec une surdose de travail et de paperasse… fin de trimestre oblige… du moins c'était ce que laissait penser son bureau qui était surchargé de grande pile de papier. Quatre était fatigué et c'était à peine s'il avait quelques heures à consacrer à Trowa et à Sacha, mais le blond comptait bien se rattraper durant les deux prochaines semaines à venir où il partait en vacance avec eux.

Il était en ce moment même en train de signer une pile de papier, quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit silencieusement, mais le courant d'air qui s'y engouffra fit s'envoler plusieurs feuilles du bureau du blond qui soupira d'un air impatient.

**« - La prochaine fois, fermez tout de suite la porte après être entré ! »** Déclara-t-il sans lever les yeux sur la personne qui venait d'entrer alors qu'il rattraper les feuilles. « Il m'a fallu trois jours rien que pour lire toute cette paperasse ! »

**« - Tu m'as l'air bien occupé. »**

En entendant cette voix qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis de nombreuses années, Quatre se figea instantanément, n'osant même pas relever la tête pour s'assurer que c'était un mirage ou pas.

Un long silence s'installa dans le bureau sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne bouge, puis lentement, l'ancien pilote 04 leva les yeux vers le nouveau venu pour plonger dans une mer cobalt.

**« - Heero ? »** Souffla-t-il.

**« - Bonjour Quatre. »** Répondit calmement le japonais.

Lentement, comme s'il était en présence d'un animal farouche ou qu'il avait peur que le moindre mouvement puisse faire disparaître cette hallucination plus que réelle, Quatre se leva de son siège afin de faire le tour de son bureau. Toujours en faisant des petits pas, il s'approcha lentement mais surement du japonais qui se contentait de le regardait d'un air neutre sans bouger.

Quand enfin il fut à portée de main, l'ancien pilote 04 leva une main tremblante pour toucher légèrement la joue du japonais.

**« - Oh Heero. »** Souffla-t-il avec ce moment de silence, et cette fois, il le prit dans ses bras.

Bien que le japonais ne fût toujours pas aussi à l'aise avec les contacts physiques directs, il ne se déroba pas à l'étreinte de son ami, car il comprenait parfaitement que Quatre ait besoin de ce contact après toutes ces années où ils l'avaient cherché sans succès.

**« - C'est bien moi Quatre. »**

Heero s'était rendu sur L-4 sur un coup de tête, après sa conversation avec Duo qui ne cessait de revenir en boucle dans sa tête comme un mauvais souvenir. Il était donc là, devant un de ses amis et il s'était attendu à ce que Quatre le bombarde de question sur ce qu'il était devenu et où il vivait à présent, il s'attendait même à ce qu'il le frappe, mais le blond ne fit rien de tout ça.

Après l'avoir relâché, il lui avait fait un sourire rayonnant avant de l'entrainer dans un salon de thé calme, luxueux et à proximité de son bureau afin qu'ils puissent parler sans être dérangé.

Cependant, bien qu'ils soient seuls, qu'ils aient commandé une boisson, et qu'on les leur a portés, aucun d'eux n'avait encore parlé depuis qu'ils étaient installés à une table, dans un coin reculé du salon de thé.

**« - Tu n'as rien à me demander ? »** Finit par demander Heero après un silence qu'il jugeait trop long.

**« - J'ai une multitude de chose à te demander Heero, mais je ne sais pas par quoi commencer réellement. Il y a tellement de chose que je voudrais éclaircir, des choses pour lesquelles je voudrais m'excuser. »**

A ces mots, toute la surprise que ressentit Heero s'afficha sur les traits de son visage alors qu'il relevait la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

**« - T'excuser ? » **Répéta-t-il.

**« - J'étais au courant pour la double vie de Duo… nous étions tous au courant. »** Commença Quatre. « Mais nous avons gardé le secret pour éviter de vous faire souffrir Hilde et toi, espérant que Duo ferait vite son choix. »

Le japonais baissa la tête. Entendre parler de ce passé qu'il voulait enterrer au fond de son esprit, ravivé de vieilles douleurs. Mais à aucun moment il ne demanda à Quatre de se taire.

**« - … quand nous avons appris le mariage de Duo, et ta disparition tout de suite après, notre culpabilité a atteint son summum. Personne ne savait ce que tu étais devenu et comment tu allais… parfois, je me dis encore que tout cela aurait pu être évité si je t'avais parlé, moi ou Relena ou Trowa ou Wufei. »**

**« - Je serais parti quand même. »** Répondit en toute honnêteté Heero. **« Pour fuir Duo et la honte que j'ai ressentit quand j'ai appris que j'avais été manipulé. »**

**« - Duo t'aimait et il… »**

**« - Stop ! »** Le coupa sèchement Heero. **« Ne parle pas de lui, s'il te plait. »**

Quatre comprit et ne chercha pas à insister. Comprenant parfaitement ce que Heero pouvait ressentir, même après toutes ces années. La blessure n'était toujours pas refermée.

**« - Je ne dirais plus rien le concernant. »** Fit-il avec un léger sourire. **« Alors, qu'as-tu fait toutes ces années ? » **

**« - Après un certain temps pour me reconstruire, j'ai suivit un cursus pour devenir avocat. Maintenant j'exerce mon métier dans mon propre cabinet, et je dois avouer que Sally m'a beaucoup aidé pour que j'arrive là où j'en suis aujourd'hui. »**

Quatre esquissa un sourire à cela.

**« - Nous savions tous qu'elle te cachait, mais elle n'a jamais rien voulu nous dire, même sous la menace. On lui mettait tellement la pression qu'elle s'est exilée à son tour. »**

**« - Tout comme vous, elle s'en ai beaucoup voulu de ne pas m'avoir averti pour Duo… en me cachant, c'était sa façon à elle de se faire pardonner vis-à-vis de moi. »**

**« - Elle a fait du très bon travail. Même si tu n'es pas étranger non plus dans toutes nos recherches échouées. Grâce à vous deux, Heero Yuy avait complètement disparu de la surface de la Terre et des Colonies. »**

**« - Je ne me fait plus appeler Yuy depuis longtemps. »**

**« - Ah ? »** Demanda Quatre, mais le japonais n'approfondit pas ce sujet, faisant comprendre que c'était trop tôt pour qu'il dévoile tout sur sa vie.

Quatre lui fit un petit sourire triste, et Heero se contenta de porter sa tasser à ses lèvres pour boire une gorgée de son thé qui refroidissait. Dans son mouvement, ses yeux se posèrent par hasard sur les mains du jeune homme blond et il remarqua qu'il portait une alliance à son annulaire gauche qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué jusqu'à maintenant.

**« - J'ai vraiment manqué beaucoup de chose. »** Déclara-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour son ami.

**« - Effectivement. »** Acquiesça Quatre. **« Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose en plus de dix ans. Le mariage de Relena et Wufei pour commencer, puis le mien avec Trowa quelques années après. » **Déclara-t-il avec un sourire nostalgique. **« Il y a six ans, une petite Cassandra est née et elle a déjà la beauté de Relena et la fierté de son père, et ce dernier critère n'est pas toujours une qualité par moment. Quant à Trowa et moi, nous avons adopté un petit garçon l'année dernière. »**

Ils passèrent plus d'une heure à échanger quelques parties de leur vie, Heero apprenant beaucoup de chose sur ses anciens amis. Cependant, à aucun moment il ne révéla l'existence de son fils… il ne voulait pas faire face à une avalanche de question, et il ne tenait pas non plus à expliquer la véritable naissance de ses deux enfants. Pas maintenant.

Quand il fut l'heure de prendre congé, Quatre posa une dernière question.

**« - Pourquoi aujourd'hui Heero ? »**

Le japonais hésita quelques secondes, une hésitation qui n'échappa pas à son ami, ce qui aiguisa sa curiosité. Finalement, Heero répondit simplement et franchement :

**« - Parce que Duo m'a retrouvé alors j'ai décidé d'arrêter de fuir. »**

_**GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW**_

**« - Je suis désolé monsieur, la prochaine navette en partance pour la Terre est demain matin à dix heures. Il n'y en a pas avant. »**

Heero retint un geste d'impatience. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on partait sur une Colonie sur un coup de tête.

**« - Ecoutez, je ne peux pas rester sur L-4, je n'ai fait aucune réservation. »**

**« - J'ai une navette en partance pour L-3 qui part dans une heure si vous le souhaitez. »**

En entendant cela, le japonais du faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas répondre vertement à cette femme qui visiblement avait dû mal à comprendre qu'il devait rentrer sur Terre et pas sur une autre Colonie quelconque.

**« - Ecoutez, je… »**

**« - Vous n'avez aucune connaissance sur L-3 capable de vous héberger sur jusqu'à demain matin ? »**

**« - Non ! »**

La réponse brusque et sèche de Heero fit sursauter la pauvre femme qui comprit alors que son client était très énervé. Elle resta alors immobile à le regarder, incapable de faire quoi que se soit d'autre pour ne pas le faire sortir de ses gongs.

Pendant ce temps, Heero était en train de réfléchir à une solution. Il n'avait aucune connaissance sur L-3, certes, mais il y en avait une sur L-2… et bien que cela le répugnait de demander asile à Duo, il aurait dans le même temps l'occasion de voir Savannah.

**« - Vous avez une navette pour L-2 ? »**

**« - Il y en a une qui ne va pas tarder à décoller. »** Répondit timidement la guichetière.

**« - Alors je la prend ! »**

**« - Mais elle va décoller d'un moment à l'autre et… »**

La pauvre femme se tut quand elle croisa le regard bleu et polaire de Heero. Aussi, elle s'empressa de lui tendre un billet et elle poussa presque un soupir de soulagement quand le japonais s'éloigna.

_**GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW**_

**Même jour - Colonie L-2**

**« - Savannah, dépêche-toi de finir ton assiette, chérie. »** Ordonna gentiment Duo en voyant que sa fille jouait avec sa nourriture.

La petite fille leva la tête vers son père et lui sourit avant de recommencer à manger son plat. Il était huit heures du soir, et la petite famille était en train de manger tranquillement, quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna, les dérangeant dans leur tranquillité.

Duo soupira, et reposant ses couverts, il se leva pour aller ouvrir à l'importun. Il détestait vraiment être dérangé le soir, surtout après une journée de travail particulièrement pénible. Mais quand il fit face à cette personne, tous les mots qu'il avait dans la tête pour la faire partir, moururent dans sa gorge.

**« - Heero ? »**

Si y'a bien une personne qu'il ne s'était jamais imaginé venir le voir sur L-2, c'était bien cette personne-là.

**« - Bonsoir, je te dérange ? »**

**« - Non, jamais. Entre ! »** Fit Duo en se décalant pour le laisser passer tout en lui offrant un sourire enjoué.

Heero entra, non sans avoir lancé un regard noir à son ancien amant, et s'avança dans l'appartement, suivit par Duo.

**« - Que viens-tu faire sur L-2 ? »** Demanda gentiment le natté.

**« - Il faut que je rentre sur Terre, mais aucune navette ne part avant demain. Crois-moi, si y'aurait pas eu Savannah, je me serais tourné vers un hôtel ou quelqu'un d'autre… »**

**« - Maman ! »**

Heero fut coupé par l'exclamation de sa fille, et son visage qui jusque-là était resté froid, changea instantanément pour devenir plus doux alors que Savannah venait vers lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa tendrement la joue. Et Duo ressentit un pincement au cœur en voyant avec quelle froideur Heero le traitait, c'était tellement flagrant comparé à son attitude envers leurs enfants…

**« - Savannah, et si tu emmenais **_**maman**_** dans la cuisine ? Il faut que tu finisses de manger. »** Déclara Duo.

La petite fille acquiesça et entraina Heero avec elle. Duo prit quelques minutes pour se calmer un peu, puis inspirant un bon coup, il les rejoignit dans la cuisine, où Heero était assit près de Savannah à l'écouter parler.

**« - Tu as mangé Heero ? »** Demanda-t-il en entrant.

**« - Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps. »**

**« - Mange avec nous alors, quand y'en a pour deux, y'en a pour trois. »**

Et Duo s'activa pour préparer une assiette pour le japonais, et la posa devant lui avec des couverts. Heero le remercia rapidement d'un geste de la tête. Pendant quelques minutes, le repas continua de se dérouler dans le silence, les deux hommes ne sachant pas quoi dire, et la petite fille continuant de manger. Voulant dérider un peu la situation, Duo se tourna vers sa fille.

**« - Savannah, et si tu racontais à Heero ta journée à l'école ? »**

La petite fille acquiesça avec un grand sourire et se mit à raconter au japonais toute sa journée avec moult détail. Heero l'écoutait avec attention et avec un petit sourire, tandis que Duo les regardait.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvé, Savannah avait retrouvé une certaine joie de vivre, et quand on la voyait à cet instant, c'était très flagrant, surtout aux yeux de Duo qui l'avait toujours connu réservée et silencieuse.

Environ deux heures plus tard, la petit fille avait entrainé Heero dans sa chambre pour que ce dernier la borde, exactement comme il le faisait quand elle allait chez lui sur Terre. Après cela, le japonais se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille en lui souhaitant bonne nuit, et sortit de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Soupirant, il alla rejoindre Duo dans le salon. Ce dernier était installé sur le canapé, plusieurs gros albums photo sur la table basse devant lui, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'alcool et deux verres.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »** Demanda Heero en s'installant à ses côtés mais à une certaine distance.

**« - C'est l'album de naissance de Savannah, et tous les évènements qui ont suivis. Ses premiers pas, ses anniversaires, son premier vélo… j'ai pensé que tu voudrais les voir. »**

Avec un sourire attendri, il se pencha à son tour vers les photos, regardant le magnifique poupon qui se trouvait sur les images, devenant au fur et à mesure une magnifique petite fille. Entretemps, Duo lui avait servit un verre d'alcool, et ils passèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit, bavardant tranquillement et buvant certainement plus que de raison, les verres s'enchainant sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, tout en regardant toutes les photos concernant Savannah, mais également celles du mariage de Relena et Wufei, puis celui de Quatre et Trowa, les nombreuses soirées, les anniversaires… et en regardant tout ça, Heero avait bien conscience qu'il avait raté beaucoup de chose concernant ses amis.

Les aiguilles de la pendule indiquaient qu'il était trois heures du matin, les albums avaient tous été regardés, la bouteille était vide depuis longtemps, et une deuxième avait été ouverte, et était au trois-quarts vide. Les deux jeunes hommes qui quelques heures plus tôt se tenaient à une distance convenable, étaient maintenant tout près l'un de l'autre, l'alcool ayant été plus traitre qu'ils ne le pensaient. Surtout en ce qui concernait Heero, lui qui n'en buvait jamais, ressentait maintenant les effets, toutes ses inhibitions ayant disparues. Duo quant à lui, se sentait pompette, mais avait encore le contrôle de lui-même.

**« - Tu sais ce que je regrette le plus chez toi ? »** Demanda soudainement Heero.

**« - Non quoi ? »**

**« - Ta peau. »** Duo fut étonné par sa réponse, mais Heero continua. **« J'adorais l'odeur de ta peau, sa douceur aussi. Promener mes mains dans ton dos pendant que tu me prenais sauvagement. »**

Duo sentit sa température corporelle monter en flèche tandis que des flash-back fugace du passé apparurent devant ses yeux, réveillant son membre.

**« - C'est dangereux ce que tu dis là. »**

**« - Pourquoi ? »**

**« - Je pourrais être tenté de te sauter dessus. »**

**« - Je pourrais être tenté de te laisser faire. »**

A ces mots, le peu de contrôle que Duo avait parti en fumée, et il laissa les commandes à ses hormones. D'un geste brusque, il se pencha vers le japonais et ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa bouche, la dévorant voracement. Comme Heero l'avait dit, il se laissa faire et prit part au baiser passionné, qui l'échauffa petit à petit.

Très rapidement, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Duo, allongés sur le lit et s'embrassa à pleine bouche, se déshabillant mutuellement.

Duo se redressa et enleva son t-shirt, avant de coller son corps contre celui de Heero. Il donna un coup de bassin, son érection encore emprisonné dans son pantalon lui faisant mal. Le comprenant, les mains d'Heero se dirigèrent vers son pantalon et après avoir retiré sa ceinture, il abaissa le vêtement, plongeant ses mains à l'intérieur pour se poser sur le sexe brûlant de Duo, et à ce contact, ce dernier ne voulait plus qu'une chose : être en lui. Il enleva complètement son pantalon et se frotta contre Heero.

**« - Putain. »** Gémit-il, et immédiatement il se mordit la lèvre, retrouvant des sensations qu'il avait presque oublié depuis toutes ces années. Il trembla et repoussa les mains de Heero. **« - Attend. »**

Duo se pencha vers la table de chevet pour en retirer un tube de lubrifiant ainsi qu'un préservatif. Il versa une bonne dose de la lotion dans sa main, c'était glissant et humide, puis porta sa main à l'intimité d'Heero, faisant entrer immédiatement un doigt en lui. Heero gémit à cette intrusion, arquant le dos. Très rapidement, les autres doigts rejoignirent le premier à mesure que le corps du japonais s'y adaptait, gémissant sans retenu avec qu'il bougeait ses doigts en lui.

Heero secoua la tête, ses mèches noires collant à son front.

**« - Viens, dépêche-toi. »**

Il écarta ses jambes aussi loin qu'il le pouvait et puis les resserra autour de la taille de Duo, le rapprochant. Il sentit le sexe de son amant entre ses jambes. Il le sentit heurter son intimité, et il gémit doucement.

**« - Baise-moi. »** Dit le japonais, ce qui les surprit tous les deux. Duo émit un petit rire et posa un baiser mouillé sur le visage du japonais.

**« - Ok, »** Dit-il. Il se redressa sur ses genoux, prit les jambes de Heero dans ses mains et les serra. **« - Je vais te baiser... maintenant. »  
**  
Heero gémit et posa une main, recouverte de lotion, sur le sexe de Duo. Il le caressa à deux reprises et Duo se cambra, regardant le corps musclé et nu de Heero sous lui. Ce dernier lâcha l'érection du natté pour attraper le petit emballage près d'eux, il le déchira rapidement et mit le préservatif en place avant de s'allonger complètement, étirant son corps, les mains au-dessus de sa tête.

Duo s'abaissa vers lui et embrassa les lèvres de Heero, pressant ses hanches contre lui, son sexe commença à se presser contre l'intimité du japonais. Heero se mordit légèrement la lèvre tandis que Duo s'enfonçait doucement en lui.

**« - Oh putain. »** Siffla-t-il.

Duo n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire qu'il était enfin en Heero, et à quel point c'était bon et que ça lui avait énormément manqué. C'était déjà si bon, et ce n'était encore que le début.

**« - Bon sang. »** Souffla Duo, abaissant la tête, et pressant son front contre celui de Heero. **« - Heero, je... Je, merde, han... Merde... Je... »**

Il devenait incohérent à mesure qu'il accélérait ses coups de rein, Heero quant à lui, était complètement perdu dans son monde de plaisir, gémissant sans retenu sous les assauts de son amant, les ongles profondément enfoncé dans les omoplates de Duo, tandis que ses jambes se resserraient encore plus autour de sa taille.

Ils étaient tous les deux envahis par des sensations qui avaient été depuis longtemps oublié. Ils avaient bien sûr tous les deux connus d'autres personnes depuis leur rupture, mais il n'y avait que l'un avec l'autre qu'ils vibraient jusqu'au plus profond de leurs êtres.

Mais bientôt, ce fut trop intense pour Duo. Il se cambra et jouit violemment en Heero, retenant de justesse un cri bestial. L'orgasme de Duo déclencha celui de Heero, qui, sentant le sperme de natté jaillirent en lui, se contracta violemment et jouit à son tour entre eux.

Le souffle court, le corps de sueur, Duo retomba lourdement sur Heero qui était aussi essoufflé que lui. Ils échangèrent encore quelques baisers mouillés avant que le natté ne sorte du corps de son amant pour rouler sur le côté, attirant le japonais contre lui.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir de bien-être, et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Duo, passant un bras à travers son estomac, et s'endormit presque aussitôt, la puissance de son orgasme ajouté aux effets de l'alcool ne lui permettait pas de rester éveillé plus longtemps. Et Duo ne tarda pas à le suivre à son tour.

_**A suivre…**_


	22. Chapitre 22

**Titre :**_ Liaisons et conséquences_

**Auteur :**_ Hissha_

**Base :**_ Gundam Wing_

**Genre :**_ Yaoï ; peut-être Lemon ; Romance ; Cassage de couple ; et M-Preg._

**Couple :** _1x2_

**Disclaimer :**_ Bon ben malheureusement, les bishos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré le fait que je m'acharne sur eux jour après jour…cependant, Savannah, Eiri et Mathias m'appartiennent exclusivement._

**Note :** _Cette histoire est inspirée de la fic __**« Te Amo »**__ et l'écriture a été __**AUTORISE**__ par Akuma, qui est l'auteur de l'histoire originelle._

_

* * *

_

Merci pour vos reviews à : _**dylvie**__** ; Draya Felton ; Iroko ; ange34 ; Natsumi Kido ; Yami-Rose Aka ; Gaya H Staim ; elangelCaido ; ange ; Zephis ; egwene **et **onarluca**._

_Et joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous  
_

* * *

**Liaisons et conséquences**

**Chapitre 22**

**28 janvier de l'An AC-210 – Colonie L-2**

Le lendemain matin, Heero fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, et il se fit immédiatement agresser par les premières lueurs de l'aube qui envahissaient la pièce, sans oublier d'ajouter à cela un mal de tête atroce. De plus, il sentait une douce chaleur dans son dos et un bras posé sur sa hanche… il ne se rappelait pas avoir rencontré quelqu'un pourtant, la seule chose qu'il se souvenait, c'est d'avoir passé la soirée à boire avec… Duo.

A cet instant, tout lui revint en mémoire. Le manque de navette de retour, son arrêt sur L-2, la soirée passé avec sa fille, et… la fin de soirée passé avec Duo en train de regarder de vieille photos et de boire quelques verres…

A ce souvenir, il se raidit et ouvrit en grand les yeux, ne se souciant pas du tout de la douleur lancinante qui traversa son crâne à ce geste. Non… ce n'était pas possible… il ne pouvait pas avoir fait une chose aussi stupide que celle-là… et pourtant, ce corps pas si étranger que ça collé au sien, et la respiration chaude de cette personne contre sa nuque lui indiquait au contraire, qu'il avait bel et bien fait cette stupidité.

A cet instant précis, il se maudit. Il se maudit pour avoir cédé à la tentation que représentait Duo. Il se maudit pour avoir répété les mêmes erreurs que par le passé… depuis toujours, Duo n'avait été qu'un élément néfaste dans sa vie, il ne pouvait pas le laisser à nouveau réapparaitre et prendre une place importante. Il devait mettre une barrière à tout ça, et très vite.

Tentant de ne pas se rappeler quelques souvenirs de leur nuit commune, Heero entreprit de se défaire de l'étreinte de son amant sans le réveiller. Tout ce dont il redoutait à présent, c'était une confrontation, et plus tard elle arriverait, mieux ça serait. Ayant réussi à se détacher de Duo, le japonais se redressa doucement et regarda tout autour de lui à la recherche de ses vêtements. A ses côtés, l'américain émit un soupir à la perte de la chaleur de son corps, et se tourna de l'autre côté avant de replonger dans un profond sommeil.

Rapidement et le plus silencieusement possible, Heero se rhabilla et quitta la chambre. Il devait quitter cet appartement le plus vite possible et prendre une navette pour rentrer chez lui, mais son cœur de père lui dicta de faire un petit détour par la chambre de sa fille avant de fuir. Il voulait lui dire au revoir, sans la réveiller si possible.

Il pénétra dans la pièce encore assombri par les volets et s'approcha silencieusement du lit où dormait son enfant. Avec un sourire attendri, il se pencha sur elle et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front. Savannah ouvrit les yeux en sentant un contact sur sa peau.

**« - Rendors-toi ma chérie. »** Murmura Heero en passant une main dans les cheveux de l'enfant.

Cette dernière eut un léger sourire et referma les yeux, se rendormant presque aussitôt. Heero prit encore quelques longues et précieuses secondes pour observer sa fille dormir, puis entreprit de quitter cet appartement le plus rapidement qu'il put comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses, abandonnant sans aucun regret son amant d'une nuit.

* * *

Environ cinq heures plus tard, Heero put enfin pousser la porte de sa maison après ce qui lui avait paru un interminable voyage durant lequel il n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressasser sa bêtise de la nuit avec Duo. Qu'allait-il se passer entre eux maintenant ? Comment devait-il réagir face à Duo ? Il ne savait pas du tout, et la seule chose qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était se retrouver face à lui.

Quoi qu'il en soit, plus il y pensait et plus il avait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs. Du moins, intérieurement.

**« - Papaaaaaaaaaaa !!! »** Retentit une voix dans toute la maison avant qu'Heero ne se sente percuté.

**« - Salut Bonhomme. »** Fit Heero en soulevant son fils dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. **« Alors, comment ça s'est passé en mon absence ? Tu n'as pas fait tourner ton oncle en bourrique en inventant une énième bêtise ? »**

**« - Ton fils a été très sage, comme d'habitude. »** S'exclama alors une voix d'homme.

**« - Salut Mat. »** Fit Heero en voyant Mathias s'approcher d'eux.

Il reposa son fils à terre, et il allait s'excuser auprès d'eux pour s'éclipser le temps d'aller se rafraichir un peu de son voyage, mais avant qu'il ne puisse émettre le moindre son, Mathias se fit à nouveau entendre.

**« - Waouh !! C'est quoi ça ?! »** S'exclama-t-il, les yeux rivés sur le cou d'Heero.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que son ami voulait dire jusqu'à ce que ce dernier précise.

**« - Joli suçon. » **

Si Heero n'aurait pas été maître de ses émotions, il aurait très certainement rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, mais heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il resta impassible.

**« - Je vais aller prendre une douche. »** Déclara-t-il. **« Je reviens très vite. »** Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire à l'attention de son fils.

Puis ignorant le sourire carnassier de son soi-disant ami, le japonais fila rapidement à l'étage dans le but de prendre une bonne douche chaude.

Une fois dans la salle d'eau, il s'observa dans le miroir afin de voir ce qu'avait vu Mathias, et effectivement, un suçon d'une taille assez voyante se trouva sur sa carotide. Il poussa un profond soupir en voyant cette preuve flagrante que sa nuit n'avait pas été très innocente.

A la limite de la déprime, il se glissa sous le jet d'eau brulante dans le but de se laver, mais aussi de détendre ses muscles qui avaient été mis à rude épreuve cette nuit et lors du voyage retour. Et oui, il se faisait vieux maintenant, fini les longues heures mouvementés sans souffrir de courbature et autres douleurs musculaires après.

Bien qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, il se força à sortir de la douche pour se sécher. Et ensuite, seulement vêtu d'une serviette nouée autour de la taille, il alla dans sa chambre à coucher pour s'habiller. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir que Mathias l'attendait, confortablement assit en tailleur sur son lit.

**« - Où est Eiri ? »** Demanda aussitôt Heero, sachant que son ami n'aurait pas laissé l'enfant sans surveillance en bas. Surtout son fils.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, Eiri avait été à deux doigt de se faire électrocuter en voulant faire l'expérience de mettre une fourchette dans un grille-pain en marche. Ce jour-là, Mathias avait été à deux doigts également de se faire tuer par un ancien terroriste vraiment furieux.

**« - Il est parti faire du vélo avec le fils de ta voisine. »**

**« - Hn. »**

Sans aucune pudeur, Heero se débarrassa de sa serviette pour enfiler des vêtements propres, exposant son corps nu au jeune homme. Mais ils avaient été amants durant assez longtemps pour qu'ils soient timides l'un envers l'autre, et même aujourd'hui si il ne se passait plus rien entre eux.

**« - Mon petit doigt me dit qu'une personne n'a pas été très sage hier soir. »** S'exclama Mathias avec une expression très semblable à celle d'un chat affamé devant une souris.

**« - Sans commentaire. »** Se contenta de répondre Heero.

**« - Tu t'es bien amusé ? »**

**« - Je ne parlerais pas de ces détails là avec toi. »**

Mathias émit un grognement de frustration mais retrouva bien vite son sourire.

**« - Toute façon, je vois bien à tes yeux que celui avec qui tu étais hier soir à réussi à te faire prendre ton pied. Tu as cette petite lueur comme à chaque fois que tu couches avec quelqu'un. »**

**« - Urusei Baka. »**

Mais Mathias se contenta de rire à cela. Il avait toujours adoré faire sortir Heero de ses gongs en le charriant à chaque fois que ce dernier trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit. Ce qui était plutôt rare en ce moment. Surtout depuis que ce Maxwell était revenu dans la vie de son ami.

**« - Duo. »** Murmura Heero.

**« - Pardon ? »** Fit Mathias, n'ayant pas compris ce que le japonais venait de dire.

**« - J'étais avec Duo. »** Répéta-t-il.

Un long silence s'installa dans la chambre suite à cette révélation pour le moins surprenante. Mathias avait fini par apprendre la vérité au sujet d'Eiri et de sa naissance, et il avait également appris le nom du second père en même temps que ce dernier était réapparu. Duo Maxwell était l'homme qui avait brisé son ami, et à vrai dire, rien que pour cela, Mathias ne le portait pas dans son cœur.

**« - Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre de commettre de telles stupidités. »** Finit-il par déclarer, son visage arborant à présent une expression sérieuse.

Heero ne répondit pas, mais en voyant sa silhouette crispée, le jeune homme sut que ses paroles avaient fait mouche.

**« - Je ne tiens pas vraiment à en parler pour le moment. »**

**« - Comme tu veux. »** Déclara Mathias en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, mais en passant près du japonais, il marqua une courte pause pour tourner ce dernier vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

**« - Ne te prends pas la tête pour ça. »**

Puis sur ce conseil, il quitta la chambre, laissant un Heero désespéré qui était vraiment plus que perdu. Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit qu'il alla s'allonger pour récupérer quelques heures de sommeil bien mérité, et quand il rouvrit les yeux deux heures plus tard, ses pensées se focalisèrent à nouveau sur Duo et lui.

Cependant, il se sentait déjà un peu plus frais qu'à son arrivée, et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il trouva son ami et son fils installait dans le salon en train de regarder un film, des paquets de gâteau et de chips étalaient sur la petite table devant eux. Le japonais leur lança un regard désapprobateur face à cette nourriture qui n'était pas très saine avant de porter son attention sur Mathias et de faire un léger signe de tête en direction de la cuisine.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table et entreprirent de parler à voix basse, de manière à ce qu'Eiri ne les entende pas.

**« - La semaine prochaine, Eiri va passer la semaine sur L-2. »** Expliqua Heero.

**« - Qu'ai-je à voir là-dedans ? »** Demanda Mathias, intrigué.

**« - J'aurais un petit service à te demander. »**

**« - Je sens que je vais pas aimer. »** Marmonna le jeune homme en faisant une grimace. **« Généralement ce n'est pas très recommandé de se mettre au milieu du champ de bataille d'un couple en crise. »**

En entendant ces mots, le japonais le fusilla du regard, agacé par l'humour parfois énervant de son ami qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à assimiler, surtout aujourd'hui. Précisément aujourd'hui où il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il faisait lui échapper des mains.

**« - Tu veux bien me le rendre ou non ce service ? »**

Mathias leva les deux mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

**« - Ne m'agresse pas, je n'ai pas dit que je refusais. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? »**

_**A suivre…**_


	23. Chapitre 23

**Titre :**_ Liaisons et conséquences_

**Auteur :**_ Hissha_

**Base :**_ Gundam Wing_

**Genre :**_ Yaoï ; peut-être Lemon ; Romance ; Cassage de couple ; et M-Preg._

**Couple :** _1x2_

**Disclaimer :**_ Bon ben malheureusement, les bishos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré le fait que je m'acharne sur eux jour après jour…cependant, Savannah, Eiri et Mathias m'appartiennent exclusivement._

**Note :** _Cette histoire est inspirée de la fic __**« Te Amo »**__ et l'écriture a été __**AUTORISE**__ par Akuma, qui est l'auteur de l'histoire originelle.

* * *

_

**Merci pour vos reviews à** **_Draya Felton_ ; _chris52_ ; _ange_ ; _dylvie_ ; _elangelcaido_ ; _Yami-Rose Aka_ ; _Nass_ **et** _onarluca_. **

_

* * *

  
_

**Liaisons et conséquences**

**Chapitre 23**

**5 février de l'An AC-211 – Terre**

**« - Eiri ! »** Tonna la voix d'Heero. **« Dépêche-toi ! »**

Aujourd'hui, Eiri partait pour L-2 chez Duo pour une durée de cinq jours, comme l'avait fait Savannah ici. mais si au début, le garçon se réjouissait de quitter sa ville pour aller voyager pour la première fois dans l'espace et surtout aller chez son second père, maintenant, il trainait des pieds et faisait presque tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour faire retarder le moment du départ.

Heero perdait peu à peu patience, surtout que si son cher fils leur faisait encore perdre quelques minutes, il réussirait son coup et raterait la navette. Autant dire que le japonais était à deux doigt d'empoigner son fils sous le bras et d'aller le balancer manu-militari sur L-2.

**« - J'arrive. »** Fit pour la énième fois le garçon.

Le japonais qui patientait au bas des escaliers se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose à ne pas dire à un enfant, et se contenta d'inspirer et d'expirer profondément. Il connaissait son fils, il était habitué à ce genre de situation, et en temps normal, il arrivait à les gérer beaucoup mieux que ça. Peut-être parce qu'en étant franc avec lui-même, ça l'arrangeait un peu qu'Eiri n'aille pas chez Duo…

**« - Voilà, je suis prêt. » **

Heero lança un regard désapprobateur à son fils et à son sac certainement trop rempli de chose inutile, et sans un mot, il le prit par la main pour le guider dehors. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir fermé la maison, chargé le sac dans la voiture, bouclé les ceinture et se mirent en route pour le statioport. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient qu'à un quart d'heure de route à faire, si Heero faisait abstraction du code de la route, ils pourraient gagner quelques précieuses minutes et avoir la navette.

Dix minutes plus tard, après moult klaxon et nom d'oiseaux lancés à l'encontre du japonais…

**« - Ah enfin, je vous attendais plus !! »** S'exclama alors Mathias qui les attendait impatiemment sur un des quais alors que le père et le fils s'arrêtaient devant lui.

**« - Eiri a eu beaucoup de mal à décoller. »** Ironisa le japonais en lançant un regard mi-agacé, mi-amusé à son fils qui haussa les épaules.

**« - Enfin l'essentiel, c'est que tout le monde soit là. Allez petit monstre, monte t'installer. »**

Eiri eut une moue boudeuse et se tourna vers son père.

**« - Tu seras là à mon retour, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Bien sûr. Je t'ai expliqué que j'avais un travail important à faire, mais je te promets que je serais là pour t'accueillir quand tu reviendras. Et puis, tu es entre de bonnes mains avec Mathias, et puis après, tu seras avec Duo et ta sœur. »**

**« - Mouais mais tu ne seras pas là toi. »**

**« - Je suis certains que tu ne te rendras même pas compte de mon absence tellement tu t'amuseras. »**

Eiri lui sourit, mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'air convaincu par les paroles du japonais. Bien qu'il était content de passer quelques jours avec sa sœur, il était un peu moins enthousiasme à l'idée de passer du temps seul sans son père avec Duo. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir avec l'américain, et il avait peur d'être très mal à l'aise.

**« - Je te téléphonerais tous les soirs pour savoir comment ça va. »**

**« - Tu le promets ? »**

**« - Oui. Et si vraiment tu ne te plais pas là-bas, tu reviendras immédiatement. »**

Cette dernière phrase eut le don de rendre le sourire à son fils qui enlaça longuement son père avant d'aller s'installer dans la navette.

**« - J'arrive toujours pas à croire que je suis en train de faire ça. »** Soupira alors Mathias en se plaçant à côté d'Heero.

**« - Allons, ça ne sera l'affaire que de quelques heures. »**

**« - J'aimerais bien te voir à ma place. » **

Mais tout ce qu'il obtient en réponse, ce fut un sourire à la limite de la moquerie et une tape sur l'épaule alors d'Heero.

**« - Je serais là pour t'accueillir. »** Déclara-t-il, utilisant le même ton de voix qu'il avait utilisé pour son fils.

**« - C'est ça marre-toi. Tu me le paieras si je rentre avec un hématome au visage. »**

Et sur cette fausse menace qui ne fait pas du tout ciller le japonais, Mathias monta dans la navette pour aller s'asseoir aux côté d'Eiri et qu'Heero quittait le quai pour réintégrer l'intérieur et assister au décollage derrière les vitres de sécurité. Une ou deux minutes plus tard, les moteurs s'allumèrent et le japonais adressa un dernier signe de la main à son fils avant que la navette s'élance sur la piste en direction de L-2.

_**

* * *

  
**_

Duo tournait dans son appartement comme un lion en cage sous le regard à la fois amusé et interrogateur de Savannah qui était sagement assise dans le salon. Depuis le matin, il était intenable car il savait que dans à peine deux heures, il aurait enfin Heero devant lui.

Il y a quelques jours, quand il s'était éveillé seul dans son lit alors qu'il s'y était endormi avec le japonais, il en avait été très déçu. Et il l'avait été encore plus quand il avait découvert que son amant avait carrément fui en quittant l'appartement sans prendre la peine de le prévenir. Duo avait dû faire preuve d'un grand sang-froid et de patience pour ne pas aller parler à Heero, lui téléphonait ou directement aller le voir. Il comprenait que si le japonais était parti, c'était parce qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Alors il lui avait laissé le temps nécessaire.

Aujourd'hui, il lui emmènerait Eiri, et là, ils pourraient parler. Il pourrait enfin le revoir. Ils pourraient discuter tous les deux de leur avenir ensemble, et de tout son cœur, Duo espérait qu'Heero entrevoyait un avenir avec lui. Etre une vraie famille avec leurs deux enfants. Tous les quatre.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la sonnette de la porte. Enfin !! Calmant son empressement, il se dirigea la porte d'entrée et inspira un bon coup avant d'ouvrir. Toutefois, son sourire se fana très vite quand il croisa le regard d'un homme qui n'était pas Heero.

**« - Bonjour Duo. »** S'exclama cependant la voix familière de son fils.

Les sourcils de l'américain se froncèrent alors qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout la situation. Son fils était bien là, mais ce n'était pas Heero qui l'avait emmené. Qui était cet homme ? Que faisait-il avec son fils ? Quel lien avait-il avec lui et avec Heero ? Autant de question qui se bousculèrent dans sa tête en l'espace de quelques secondes.

**« - Bonjour. Je suis Mathias Harrison. Un ami de la famille. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »** Se présenta Mathias avec un grand sourire, puis son regard accrocha la silhouette de la petite fille qui approchait. **« Et toi, tu dois être Savannah je suppose. Tu es aussi joli que ce que ton papa m'a dit. »**

Mais tout ce qu'il eut en réponse, ce fut un regard froid qui le fit frissonner de la part de Duo et un léger sourire de Savannah.

**« - Rentre Eiri, ta sœur va te montrer ton appartement. »**

Le petit garçon hésita quelques secondes puis se tourna vers l'oncle.

**« - A la semaine prochaine oncle Mat. »**

**« - Amuse-toi bonhomme. »**

Et Eiri disparut à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Mathias releva le regard vers Duo, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose d'autre, la porte se referma assez violemment sur lui, laissant dans le couloir un jeune homme perdu et étonné par l'attitude du natté.

**« - Aussi teigneux que les teigneux de l'enfer. » **_**(1)**_ Soupira-t-il pour lui-même en réprimant un frisson en se rappelant de son regard froid. **« Il est parfaitement en accord avec le caractère d'Heero. »**

Il poussa un soupir désabusé et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à se trouver un hôtel pour la nuit et reprendre la navette pour rentrer sur Terre et aller embêter son ami japonais en le traitant de froussard et lui raconter en détail sa rencontre avec le fameux Duo Maxwell. Mais il était dommage de son point de vue que ce Duo Maxwell ne l'ai pas frappé, avec un bleu, il aurait pu encore plus faire culpabiliser Heero de l'avoir envoyé ainsi chez son ex qui devait certainement se faire des idées sur eux à l'heure actuelle.

_**

* * *

  
**_

**6 février de l'An AC-211 – Terre**

En cette matinée de février, Heero était tranquillement en train de travailler dans son bureau du centre-ville, profitant de l'absence de son fils pour passer plus de temps dans le cabinet d'avocat qu'il avait lui-même monté à la fin de ses études qu'à la maison. Il devait travailler sur un dossier particulièrement sensible et ne voulait en aucun cas être déranger, et pour cela, il avait besoin des talents de sa secrétaire pour filtrer les appels téléphoniques et renvoyés tous les visiteurs.

Cependant, Heero n'avait pas prévu de recevoir la visite d'une personne que sa secrétaire n'était pas en mesure de stopper, et pour cause, il était son associé, aussi le japonais fut extrêmement surpris de voir son ami de longue date apparaître devant lui avec un air renfrogné.

**« - Tu es déjà de retour ? »** Demanda-t-il surpris. **« Je ne t'attendais pas avant demain. »**

Mathias leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant profondément, avant de se laisser tomber sur un des deux fauteuils faisant face au bureau du japonais.

**« - Je vais bien et j'ai fais un bon voyage, mais merci de t'en inquiéter. »** Déclara Mathias un poil sarcastique.

**« - Excuse-moi. Bonjour Mat, comment vas-tu ? As-tu fais un agréable voyage jusqu'à L-2 ? »** Rétorqua Heero, tout aussi sarcastique.

**« - En ce qui concerne le déplacement en navette, il n'y a rien à dire. Cependant mon petit arrêt sur L-2 n'a pas vraiment été agréable, mais quelque chose me dit que tu t'en doutais un peu, après tout tu connais cet homme mieux que moi. »**

Heero poussa un léger soupir en entendant Mathias dire ça, car ce dernier venait de confirmer ce que le japonais redoutait. Duo était furieux.

**« - Il a été vraiment désagréable ? »**

**« - Disons qu'il a été froid. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à me voir, en fait, il t'attendait toi. »**

**« - Je sais. »**

Mathias se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise et regarda Heero droit dans les yeux.

**« - Tu sais que ce petit service que tu m'as demandé n'a fait qu'empirer les choses, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Je… »**

**« - Ton amant a certainement dû tirer les mauvaises conclusions en me voyant, et tu te doutes bien que la semaine prochaine, tu ne pourras pas refuser de l'affronter. Et crois-moi, la discussion que tu redoutais tant sur L-2, ne sera rien comparer à ce qui t'attend. »**

**« - Je sais, mais j'aurais plus de temps pour m'y préparer et pour faire face à Duo. »**

L'air sérieux de Mathias fut alors remplacé par un air soucieux.

**« - Il t'est donc si difficile de faire le point avec toi-même en ce qui concerne Duo Maxwell ? »**

**« - Très difficile. »**

**« - Peut-être que si vous parlez tous les deux, cela t'aidera à y voir plus clair en toi. Sur tes sentiments pour lui. »**

A ces mots, Heero se rebiffa.

**« - Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour lui, que cela soit clair. »** Déclara-t-il le plus froidement possible, mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur Mathias qui se levait pour prendre congé de lui.

**« - Tu te voiles la face en disant ça. »**

**« - Jamais je ne retomberais amoureux de ce type !! Tu m'entends ?! »**

Mais le cri de Heero résonna dans une pièce vide hormis lui-même, Mathias était déjà parti.

D'un geste rageur, le japonais balaya son bureau d'un revers du bras, envoyant toutes ses affaires de travails et ses dossiers par terre. Non ! Non, jamais plus il ne pourrait éprouver le moindre sentiment pour Duo Maxwell.

_**A suivre…**_

_**(1) **__Petite réplique tirée du jeu Kingdom Hearts. C'est une réplique d'Hadès à propos de Cloud, et je trouvais que c'était bien approprié pour Duo lors de cette rencontre._


	24. Chapitre 24

**Titre :**_ Liaisons et conséquences_

**Auteur :**_ Hissha_

**Base :**_ Gundam Wing_

**Genre :**_ Yaoï ; peut-être Lemon ; Romance ; Cassage de couple ; et M-Preg._

**Couple :** _1x2_

**Disclaimer :**_ Bon ben malheureusement, les bishos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré le fait que je m'acharne sur eux jour après jour…cependant, Savannah, Eiri et Mathias m'appartiennent exclusivement._

**Note :** _Cette histoire est inspirée de la fic __**« Te Amo »**__ et l'écriture a été __**AUTORISE**__ par Akuma, qui est l'auteur de l'histoire originelle._

**Liaisons et conséquences**

**Chapitre 24**

**12 février de l'An AC-211 – Terre**

Heero faisait nerveusement les cent pas dans le salon. Il était presque deux heures de l'après-midi, et depuis qu'il était réveillé, il n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond dans la maison, incapable de rester concentré sur une quelconque activité. La semaine s'était rapidement écoulée, et aujourd'hui, c'était le jour où Eiri devait rentrer. La nervosité du japonais s'expliquait donc par le fait que si son fils revenait à la maison, cela signifiait également qu'il serait accompagné par Duo.

Et malgré tout ce qu'il avait soutenu devant Mathias, il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt à faire face à son ancien amant. C'était pourtant ridicule comme situation et comme réaction, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne voulait plus du tout voir l'américain… malheureusement, avoir deux enfants en commun avec lui ne l'aidait franchement pas.

Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre à l'extérieur, et tous le corps de Heero se raidit. Le cœur battant la chamade, il tendit l'oreille et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, trois portières claquèrent. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de Duo et des enfants et pour en avoir confirmation, il s'approcha d'une des fenêtres, il vit alors trois silhouettes hautement reconnaissable, surtout l'une d'entre elle.

**« - Papa, je suis rentré !! »** Résonna alors la voix d'Eiri dans toute la maison.

Bien qu'anxieux à l'idée de revoir Duo, le japonais ne put cependant s'empêcher de sourire et d'aller à la rencontre de son fils qui déboula à l'entrée du salon. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient séparés aussi longtemps, et mine de rien, il lui avait énormément manqué.

Heero eut tout juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour y recevoir Eiri, et c'est avec joie qu'il serra son petit corps enfantin contre le sien, vraiment très heureux de le revoir.

**« - Papa, c'était vraiment génial, je me suis bien amusé et Duo il est trop marrant. »** Commença à lui débiter son fils à toute vitesse avec une joie communicative. **« Mais tu m'as manqué, ce n'est pas pareil sans toi. »**

**« - Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon chéri. » **Heero leva ensuite les yeux vers Savannah qui s'avançait vers lui, et il relâcha son fils pour la prendre à son tour dans les bras et l'embrasser. **« Vous m'avez manqué tous les deux. »**

Il câlina ses deux enfants encore quelques longues minutes avant de finalement oser adresser un premier regard vers Duo qui se tenait légèrement en retrait. A la vue de son visage fermé, il sut que la suite serait très difficile, et qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à gérer cela.

**« - Eiri, Savannah, allait décharger vos bagages de la voiture, s'il vous plait. »** Ordonna Duo d'une voix neutre, ne quittant pas Heero des yeux.

**« - Mais… »** Commença à se plaindre Eiri, mais en voyant le regard froid que l'américain posa sur eux, Savannah préféra prendre son frère par la main et le tirer hors de la pièce.

Une fois que les deux enfants furent sortit, un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes qui se faisaient face. Duo se contenta de jauger froidement Heero, et ce dernier soutenant son regard sans fléchir, attendant que le natté lance le d'envoi des hostilités.

**« - C'était qui ce type que tu m'as envoyé ? »**

Et voilà, ça avait commencé. Mais Heero devait rester calme, il ne devait pas s'énerver. Pas avec les enfants à proximité et pouvant les rejoindre à tout moment.

**« - Eiri a dû te le dire, il s'agit de Mathias, son oncle. »**

**« - C'est exact il me l'a dit, mais ce n'est pas ce que je demande. »** Répliqua Duo, la voix et le regard toujours aussi froid. **« Qui est-il pour toi ? »**

Heero eut un sourire sarcastique en entendant la question. Ainsi il était jaloux. Après tout ce temps, après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, après cette longue séparation, il osait lui faire une crise de jalousie… très bien, si Duo voulait jouer à ça, il allait être servi.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre de ma bouche Duo ? Que c'est l'homme avec qui je couche quand je me sens trop seul ? »** Demanda-t-il directement, et il planta ses prunelles cobalts droit dans les prunelles améthyste de son vis-à-vis avant de continuer avec un sourire provoquant : **« Puisque tu t'en doute, pourquoi tu me le demande ? »**

Duo serra les dents en entendant la réponse et dut faire un effort presque surhumain pour ne pas se jeter sur le japonais et le frapper pour faire disparaître ce sourire qu'il arborait. Il inspira fortement pour retrouver un minimum de calme.

**« - Au moins on peut dire que ça a le mérite d'être clair. »** Répondit-il d'une voix tendue. **« Mais tu aurais pu m'en parler. Surtout avec ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous la semaine dernière. Ça ne compte pas pour toi ? »**

**« - Il ne s'est rien passé Duo. »** Déclara-t-il. **« Pour moi, c'était une regrettable erreur que je ne compte pas renouveler alors ne m'en parle plus. »**

**« - Putain ! »** S'écria alors l'américain, perdant complètement patience. **« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'amuses à faire ça ?! Je savais que j'allais en baver un maximum, mais tu deviens cruel là. »**

**« - Moi je deviens cruel ? De nous deux Duo, c'est toi qui en a la palme. »**

**« - Mais arrête de vivre dans le passé bon sang !! »** Hurla Duo en réponse.

Le cri de l'américain se fit entendre dans toute la maison, même à l'extérieur, et Eiri et Savannah, qui s'apprêtaient à rentrer à l'intérieur pour retrouver leurs parents se figèrent sur le seuil. Le petit garçon perdit alors son sourire joyeux et poussa un soupir triste tout en laissant tomber son sac de voyage à terre.

**« - Ils se disputent encore. »**

Savannah ne répondit rien à cette constatation, mais tout comme son frère, elle avait perdu son visage joyeux suite à ses retrouvailles.

Bien qu'Heero et Duo ne se soient jamais disputés devant eux, les deux enfants n'étaient pas dupes, ils avaient bien remarqués que leurs parents ne s'entendaient pas très bien. Et bien qu'Eiri n'ait jamais grandit dans une famille réunie comme ses camarades de classe, il savait parfaitement qu'un père et une mère n'agissait pas comme le faisait ses deux pères. Ils ne s'aimaient pas.

Soudainement, alors qu'il venait de faire cette constatation, une idée apparut subitement dans son esprit alors qu'il redressait la tête et que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

**« - Vany, j'ai une idée ! »** S'exclama-t-il en retrouvant son sourire et en laissant échapper un petit ricanement amusé.

**« - Laquelle ? »**

Mais Eiri ne lui répondit pas, à la place, il prit la main de sa sœur et la tira pour qu'elle le suive, abandonnant leurs sacs de voyage sur place pour l'entrainer loin de la maison et donc, loin de toutes oreilles indésirables. Ils se stoppèrent au niveau du portail et Savannah regarda son frère avec curiosité alors qu'il lui lâchait la main et lui faisait face.

**« - On va fuguer. » **

**« - Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »**

**« - C'est ce que mon copain Dany à fait. Il est venu se cacher dans notre garage, d'ailleurs, papa à été furieux quand il l'a découvert, mais grâce à sa fugue, ben ses parents n'ont plus voulu divorcer et il va même avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Alors on va faire pareil. »** Expliqua Eiri d'un air sérieux.

**« - Mais m'man et Papa, ils ne sont pas marié et ils ne vont pas divorcer non plus. »**

**« - Ce n'est qu'un détail ça. »** Répondit négligemment Eiri en faisant un vague geste de la main comme pour chasser une mouche. **« Le but, c'est qu'ils soient tellement inquiets au point qu'ils se rapprochent. »**

Savannah fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête en plissant les lèvres.

**« - Je ne suis pas sûre que ça marche. »**

**« - Mais ça marchera, tu verras. »** S'exclama Eiri avec un grand sourire. **« Tu veux bien qu'on le fasse ? »**

Bien qu'elle soit clairement réticente à mettre cette idée à exécution, Savannah acquiesça néanmoins. Le sourire d'Eiri s'agrandit encore plus et reprenant la main de sa sœur dans la sienne, ils passèrent le portail et s'éloignèrent rapidement de la maison.

**« - Ou est-ce qu'on va aller ? Dans le garage de ton copain Dany ? »** Questionna sa sœur en trottinant presque pour être à la même hauteur que son frère.

**« - Non, c'est le premier endroit où papa ira quand il verra qu'on est plus ici. Il questionnera tous mes copains, c'est comme ça que Dany s'est fait démasquer, alors on va faire autrement. »** Déclara Eiri sérieusement, bien décidé à mettre en place toute une stratégie pour que son soldat de père ne les retrouve pas aussi facilement.

**« - Et comment ? »**

**« - On va se trouver un allié de poids. »**

Pour toute réponse il n'eut qu'un regard encore plus perdu et interrogateur, mais Eiri ne prit pas la peine de le lui expliquer plus clairement, se contentant seulement d'accélérer le pas. Il savait que Savannah comprendrait parfaitement là où il voulait en venir quand elle verrait de qui il parlait.

_

* * *

_

Pendant ce temps, dans la maison, loin d'avoir remarqué la fugue des deux enfants, la discussion plutôt houleuse entre Heero et Duo continuaient à faire rage. Bien que discussion ne soit pas vraiment le terme exact, car les deux hommes étaient tellement en colère l'un contre l'autre qu'ils ne s'écoutaient plus parler.

**« - Que dois-je faire ? » **Demanda alors soudainement Duo, d'une voix désespérée. **« - Bon sang, mais que dois-je faire pour pouvoir retrouver un minimum de respect à tes yeux ? Dis-moi. »**

**« - Que tu sortes de ma vie ! » **Répliqua fortement Heero.

Les paroles du japonais avaient éclaté dans le silence de la maison, et Duo ne sut pas si c'était lui ou si c'était vraiment vrai, mais il eut l'impression que cette phrase résonna longuement. Il ne trouva rien à répliquer. Que pouvait-il bien dire à cela ? Heero était vraiment très clair, de par ses paroles et son attitude, il ne voulait plus de lui. Il ne voulait pas lui donner de seconde chance, et Duo se rendait compte que son combat était perdu d'avance.

**« - Très bien, Heero. » **Fit-il d'une voix remplie de tristesse. **« - Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors je vais le faire. »**

Heero ne répondit rien, il se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine en un geste instinctif de protection et se tourna vers la fenêtre pour ne plus affronter le regard de son ancien amant. Ses mots avaient dépassés sa pensée, mais il ne pouvait pas revenir là-dessus car cela voudrait dire qu'il donnait un espoir à Duo, et il ne pouvait pas. Il n'était pas prêt. Pas encore. Et même si cela voulait dire qu'il perdrait peut-être Duo pour toujours, il ne se sentait pas prêt à prendre ce risque.

Son regard qui jusqu'alors ne fixait rien en particulier dehors, se posa alors soudainement sur la voiture de location du natté et des bagages abandonnés à côté. Les enfants n'étaient-ils pas censé les rentrer ?

Quelque chose clochait.

Sans dire un mot à Duo, il sortit du salon pour aller dehors.

**« - Eiri ? Savannah ? »** Appela-t-il fortement. Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

**« - Que se passe-t-il ? » **Demanda Duo en arrivant derrière lui.

Mais Heero l'ignora pour retourner à l'intérieur et se posta au pied de l'escalier. Il avait le pressentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et le silence des enfants ne faisait que renforcer ce pressentiment.

**« - Savannah ? Eiri ? Vous êtes là-haut les enfants ? »**

**« - Heero, bon sang, réponds-moi ! » **Ordonna Duo, qui commençait à être inquiet.

**« - Tu ne remarques donc pas ? » **Demanda Heero d'une voix froide.

Duo poussa un léger soupir et regarda autour de lui.

**« - Ils doivent certainement être en train de jouer quelque part. »**

**« - Ben voyons. » **Marmonna Heero. **« - Monte vérifier à l'étage, je fais le tour de la maison. »**

Duo hésita à lui répondre que cela ne servait à rien d'autant paniquer, mais préféra se taire et faire ce qui lui était demandé. Il sentait que quoi qu'il dise, cela déclencherait une énième dispute. Avec un soupir las, il gravit les marches quatre à quatre tandis qu'Heero sortait à l'extérieur. Il vérifia tout d'abord aux alentours de la voiture avant de se diriger vers le jardin et plus précisément vers la cabane qu'il avait construit dans l'arbre pour son fils quelques années auparavant, criant le nom des deux enfants, mais il n'y avait personne. Il scanna rapidement les buissons et autres plantes qui pourraient faire office de cachette, mais il n'y avait aucune trace des deux enfants. Il termina son tour d'inspection par le garage, qui à l'instar des autres endroits qu'il avait vérifié, était vide de toute présence.

Il s'apprêta retourner à l'intérieur, mais Duo le prit de vitesse en venant le rejoindre dehors.

**« - Ils ne sont pas dans la maison. »**

**« - Et ils ne sont pas dehors non plus. »** Répliqua Heero en se passant une main dans les cheveux et s'interdisant de paniquer.

**« - Ils sont peut-être allés faire un tour dans le quartier. »**

**« - Sans nous prévenir ? » **Fit Heero d'un ton mordant.

Duo planta un regard exaspéré dans les prunelles du japonais.

**« - Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, on était occupé à se crier dessus, alors effectivement, ils sont peut-être parti sans nous prévenir ! » **Déclara-t-il d'un ton rageur. **« - Et maintenant, si tu pouvais arrêter de me sauter à la gorge, je t'en serais reconnaissant, ce n'est pas le moment pour ça ! »**

Heero ravala les paroles qu'il s'apprêtait à dire et respira profondément. Duo avait raison, ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Silencieusement, il se dirigea vers le portail pour aller faire un tour d'horizon dans le quartier, et l'Américain le suivit sans rien dire. Et toujours sans prononcer une seule parole, ils se séparèrent d'un commun accord pour élargir le champ de recherche.

_

* * *

_

**« - Tu n'aurais pas vu mes clefs par hasard ? » **Résonna une voix d'homme à travers un petit appartement du centre-ville.

**« - Sur la commode de l'entrée. » **Répondit une seconde voix d'homme, légèrement exaspérée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un Mathias tout échevelé sortit d'une pièce pour se diriger vers ladite commode et eut un sourire en voyant que ses clefs s'y trouvaient bien.

**« - Tu es un As. » **S'écria-t-il d'une voix amusé.

**« - J'ai surtout plus de tête que toi. »**

Cette fois, la voix ne venait pas d'une autre pièce mais de derrière son dos, ce qui fit sursauter Mathias qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle proximité. Il se retourna avec un sourire et déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Un homme de même stature que lui, avec des cheveux bruns-roux coupés court, des yeux verts, une peau blanche et une musculature fine mais quand même légèrement musclée.

**« - Et moi j'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir alors. »**

L'homme eut une petite moue satisfaite.

Il s'appelait David et était l'ami d'enfance de Mathias. Ils avaient fait beaucoup de chose ensemble, que se soit des bêtises ou autres, et avait longtemps partagé les mêmes classes, mais jamais ils n'étaient sorti ensemble. Mathias avait prit conscience de son homosexualité lors de son adolescence et l'avait rapidement assumé, grandement aidé par ses parents. David quand à lui, avait toujours refoulé cela et s'était concentré sur les filles, mais chacune de ses relations n'avaient jamais fonctionné et son mariage avait été le pire échec qu'il ait connu. Quand les deux amis s'étaient revus après plusieurs années loin l'un de l'autre, David avait finalement accepté son attirance et depuis, ils étaient en couple. Cela durait depuis un plus plus de six mois maintenant.

Ils n'habitaient pas vraiment ensemble, chacun avait encore son propre appartement et ils passaient les soirées chez l'un ou chez l'autre ou parfois seuls. Ils estimaient que bien qu'ils se connaissaient depuis très longtemps, ils ne devaient pas trop brusqué les choses entre eux en emménageant trop vite ensemble. Car être amis était légèrement différent d'être amant.

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnette de la porte.

**« - Tu attends quelqu'un ? »** Demanda David.

**« - Mon deuxième amant. Il devait passer à dix-neuf heures, mais il a du se tromper. »**

**« - Idiot. » **Murmura David en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mathias eut un sourire amusé et alla ouvrir. Le jeune homme s'attendait à tout et n'importe quoi, sauf à ce qu'il vit à cet instant. Deux enfants qu'il connaissait bien, surtout un en fait, seul et sans leurs parents.

Problème en perspective.

Il les sentait d'ici.

**« - Eiri, Savannah, que faites-vous ici ? » **Demanda-t-il.

Aussitôt, les prunelles de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son neveu bien qu'ils n'étaient pas du même sang, se levèrent vers lui, et Mathias ressentit un vrai coup au cœur. Aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait, il avait toujours trouvé les yeux violine d'Eiri vraiment très parlant, que se soit pour montrer un sentiment ou amadouer quelqu'un. Et à cet instant, la tristesse et la détermination qui s'y reflétaient était vraiment déconcertante, surtout chez un garçon de son âge.

**« - Que se passe-t-il ? » **Questionna-t-il d'une voix douce en s'agenouillant devant les deux enfants.

**« - Oncle Mat, il faut que tu nous aides. » **Fit le petit garçon. **« - Il faut que papa et Duo soient amoureux de nouveau. »**

**« - Quoi ? » **S'exclama Mathias, confus, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de requête. Mais décidant que ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour parler de ça, il fit entrer les deux enfants et les conduisit au salon.

En les voyants, David haussa un sourcil interrogateur et salua les deux enfants avec le sourire tandis que Mathias les faisait s'installer sur le canapé et qu'il s'agenouillait devant eux.

**« - Bon maintenant, vous allez m'expliquer exactement ce que vous avez en tête. »**

**« - On veut que papa et maman s'aiment comme avant. Avant qu'on arrive. » **Commença Savannah. **« - Parce qu'ils se détestent et que nous, on n'aime pas ça. »**

**« - Alors on est parti. » **Termina Eiri. **« - Peut-être que s'ils s'inquiètent ensemble pour nous, alors ils s'aimeront à nouveau. Dis, tu vas nous aider, hein oncle Mat ? »**

Mathias soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il fallait bien se douter que l'attitude d'Heero et Duo aurait des conséquences sur les enfants et qu'ils feraient quelque chose de stupide comme ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Il était quand même soulagé que se soit vers lui qu'ils soient venus et non être parti se perdre dans les rues de la ville. Il lança un coup d'œil à David qui hocha la tête et s'éclipsa discrètement pour prévenir Heero, tandis que Mathias tentait de trouver les mots justes pour parler aux enfants.

**« - Ecoutez vous deux, c'est bien que vous vouliez aider vos parents, mais il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas faire à leur place, ou qu'on ne peut pas forcer à faire. »**

**« - Ca veut dire que tu ne vas pas nous aider ? » **Demanda Eiri d'une voix triste.

**« - Je vous aiderais autant que je le peux, mais il faut que vous sachiez que l'aide de quelqu'un ne se demande qu'en cas de problème. Ce que vous faites est peut-être bien à vos yeux, mais c'est quand même un acte grave. Vos pères doivent être très inquiets pour vous de ne pas savoir où vous vous trouvez, et bien qu'ils se comportent comme deux idiots, vous ne pouvez pas leur infligez cela. Il faut rentrer. »**

**« - Non ! » **S'écria Eiri. **« - Si tu veux pas nous aider, alors on va demander à quelqu'un d'autre. »**

Le petit garçon allait se lever et Mathias s'apprêtait déjà à l'arrêter quand Savannah prit la main de son frère et le regarda, les larmes aux yeux.

**« - Je veux pas partir Eiri. Je veux retrouver papa. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit inquiet. »**

Eiri fronça les sourcils, en colère parce que sa sœur ne voulait pas le suivre, et pendant un instant, il hésita à partir sans elle. Mais en voyant son air triste, il soupira et se calma. Il serra la main de sa sœur dans la sienne et baissa la tête. Touché par leur détresse à tous les deux, Mathias bougea pour se placer entre eux et passa un bras autour de leurs épaules pour les réconforter. Loin de le rejeter, les deux enfants acceptèrent son éteinte et restèrent tristement silencieux.

Parce que rien n'avait changé.

Et rien ne changerait.

Leurs parents se détesteraient toujours et ils ne pourraient rien y faire.

_A suivre…_


	25. Chapitre 25

**Titre :**_ Liaisons et conséquences_

**Auteur :**_ Hissha_

**Base :**_ Gundam Wing_

**Genre :**_ Yaoï ; peut-être Lemon ; Romance ; Cassage de couple ; et M-Preg._

**Couple :** _1x2_

**Disclaimer :**_ Bon ben malheureusement, les bishos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas malgré le fait que je m'acharne sur eux jour après jour…cependant, Savannah, Eiri et Mathias m'appartiennent exclusivement._

**Note :** _Cette histoire est inspirée de la fic __**« Te Amo »**__ et l'écriture a été __**AUTORISE**__ par Akuma, qui est l'auteur de l'histoire originelle.

* * *

Merci pour les reviews à _**Rebhist **; **Yami-Rose Aka** ; **Iroko **; **onarluca **et **Nass**.

_

* * *

_

**Liaisons et conséquences**

**Chapitre 25**

**12 février de l'An AC-211 – Terre**

Dix minutes après que David les ait prévenu que Savannah et Eiri se trouvaient chez Mathias, Heero et Duo débarquaient, à la fois inquiet et soulagé. Soulagé de savoir les enfants en sécurité chez quelqu'un, et inquiet quand aux raisons qui les avaient poussés à agir comme ils l'avaient fait. Mais pour le moment, l'heure était aux retrouvailles, car bien qu'ils n'aient été séparés que d'une heure et demie, l'inquiétude avait été telle, qu'Heero et Duo avaient l'impression qu'un long moment s'était écoulé.

Dès que David leur ait ouvert la porte, Heero et Duo se précipitèrent vers le salon où se trouvaient Mathias, Eiri et Savannah. En voyant son père arriver, la petite fille se détachait de l'étreinte de l'homme pour se jeter dans les bras de Duo, qui la réceptionna avec soulagement contre lui. Puis, elle en fit de même avec Heero, qui la serra contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux. Le japonais se tourna ensuite vers son fils qui s'était levé à leur entré mais ne s'était pas approché d'eux. Heero s'avança vers lui pour le prendre lui aussi dans ses bras, mais quand il posa la main sur l'épaule d'Eiri, ce dernier se dégagea brusquement et recula d'un pas. Pour Heero, ce rejet fut un véritable coup au cœur car c'était la première fois que ça arrivait. Il avait toujours été très proche de son fils, et bien que parfois il faisait preuve d'autorité pour contrôler la boule d'énergie que le garçon était, jamais Eiri n'avait été en colère contre lui au point de le rejeter comme maintenant.

Presque inconsciemment, il leva les yeux vers Duo en quête d'un quelconque soutien, et le natté, ayant été témoin de la scène, lui fit un pauvre sourire triste et secoua légèrement la tête, lui faisant comprendre de laisser un peu de temps à Eiri pour qu'il se calme.

**« - Rentrons. » **Murmura Duo.

Heero acquiesça sombrement de la tête et observa ensuite son fils se diriger vers la sortie, évitant toujours son contact et celui de Duo, tandis que Savannah était accroché à la main de son père.

**« - Je vous accompagne en bas. » **Déclara Mathias en se dirigeant lui aussi vers la sortie.

Ils descendirent tous les quatre les deux volés de marches en silence, ignorant volontairement l'ascenseur étant donné que l'appartement de Mathias se trouvait au premier étage. Ce dernier embrassa Eiri et Savannah avant qu'ils ne montent en voiture, et une fois que les deux enfants furent à l'intérieur de l'habitacle et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas les entendre parler, il se tourna vers Heero qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière du conducteur et l'éloigna de quelques pas. Curieux de savoir ce que cet homme voulait au brun, Duo s'approcha pour entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

**« - J'espère que ça vous servira de leçon. »**

Le japonais le regarda froidement, n'étant pas vraiment d'assez bonne humeur pour faire face aux remontrances de son ami.

**« - De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? » **Questionna Duo, les sourcils froncés.

Il avait rapidement compris que ce Mathias était visiblement en couple avec un autre homme et que par conséquent, il n'était pas aussi intime avec Heero qu'il ne l'avait cru, cependant, il avait toujours du mal à le trouver sympathique. Surtout en cet instant, où cet homme lui lança un regard méprisant en réponse à sa question.

**« - Il serait peut-être temps que vous vous rendiez compte du mal que vous faites autour de vous. » **Répondit-il, crachant presque ses mots. Puis il vrilla son regard dans celui cobalt de son ancien amant et ami. **« - La prochaine fois que je verrais Eiri dans cet état, je ne bougerais pas pour te prévenir de l'endroit où il se trouve. Et c'est également valable pour Savannah. »**

Puis sans attendre de réponse de la part d'Heero ou de Duo, Mathias tourna les talons et rentra dans l'immeuble. Le japonais resta quelques secondes immobile, à fixer le dos de son ami en train de s'éloigner avant de se mettre brusquement en mouvement, et il s'installa sur le siège conducteur, claquant violemment la portière derrière lui. Duo réagit presque aussitôt et se dépêcha de faire le tour de la voiture pour prendre la place du passager.

Visiblement, à en juger par les jointures blanches d'Heero qui serraient le volant, il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la mise en garde de Mathias et encore moins les remontrances qui se cachaient derrière. Préférant faire profil bas pour le moment, Duo garda le silence, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de son ancien amant sur lui et fixa le paysage. Le silence qui régnait dans la voiture était tendu et insupportable, et le natté fut soulagé quand ils atteignirent la demeure du japonais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes inconfortable.

Ils descendirent tous les quatre de voiture et les deux hommes regardèrent Eiri se diriger rapidement vers la maison et grimper à l'étage pour s'enfermer dans le refuge qu'était sa chambre. Heero fut véritablement blessé par son attitude, et il laissa la douleur transparaitre sur ses traits. Silencieusement, il se dirigea vers le salon, laissant derrière lui Savannah et Duo. Ce dernier se pencha alors vers sa petite fille.

**« - Va voir ton frère et reste avec lui. Il a besoin de réconfort, d'accord ? »**

Savannah hocha la tête et ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle grimpa rapidement à l'étage et s'empressa d'aller rejoindre son frère pour lui apporter un peu de soutien.

Soupirant, Duo se dirigea vers le salon pour parler à Heero. Il percevait la détresse du japonais vis-à-vis de son fils et il avait envie de le rassurer. Il s'avança prudemment vers lui et s'arrêta à quelques pas. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, ne voulant pas réveiller une nouvelle fois la colère du japonais.

**« - Eiri est en colère, mais cela lui passera. » **Commença-t-il.

Mais il n'alla pas plus loin car Heero se retourna brusquement vers lui, les yeux remplis de colère. Duo poussa un faible soupir. Il aurait dû se douter que quoi qu'il dise, le japonais l'aurait quand même rejeté.

**« - Tout ça c'est de ta faute. » **Déclara froidement le japonais. **« - Tu es revenu dans ma vie et tu t'es imposé dans ma relation avec mon fils en brisant tout ce que nous avions construit tous les deux depuis sa naissance. Il est perturbé et tout ça c'est ta faute ! »**

**« - C'est aussi mon fils ! » **Répliqua vertement Duo. **« - Et je ne veux pas qu'il grandisse loin de moi. Et je te ferais remarquer qu'Eiri n'est pas contre le fait de m'avoir pour père. »**

**« - La preuve que non, sinon il n'agirait pas ainsi aujourd'hui. »**

**« - Et c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé comme excuse ? Ton fils se sent mal par rapport à tout ça, alors c'est de ma faute ? » **Questionna Duo, dont la colère se ranimait à nouveau.

**« - Oui ! Si tu n'avais pas été là, rien ne serait arrivé ! J'aurais continué à mener tranquillement ma vie sans toi ! »**

D'un geste rageur, l'américain se saisit d'un bibelot en verre qui trainait non loin de lui et le lança violemment par terre, propulsant des éclats partout autour d'eux, mais cela eut au moins le mérite de calmer un peu le japonais, qui regardait à présent Duo d'un regard perplexe mais toujours aussi furieux.

**« - Très bien, j'abandonne. » **S'écria Duo, alors qu'Heero ouvrait grand les yeux en le regardant avec étonnement. **« - C'est ça que tu désires depuis le début ? Que je disparaisse ? Et bien je vais exhaussait ton vœux ! J'en ai marre de devoir payer pour une faute dont je me repends tous les jours mais dont tu ne prends pas la peine de faire cas ! J'ai en marre de devoir faire face à ton mépris, ta froideur et tes accusations ! »** Déclara le natté, complètement hors de lui. **« - Je pars et définitivement cette fois ! »**

**« - Bien. J'ai l'habitude avec toi. » **Fit perfidement Heero, camouflant sa douleur en lançant cette dernière pique.

**« - Fermez-là ! Fermez-là ! FERMEZ-LA !!!! » **Hurla alors une voix.

Surpris, Heero et Duo se retournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait le cri. Eiri se trouvait sur le seuil du salon, Savannah à ses côtés. Les joues du garçon étaient striées de larmes, mais il regardait avec colère ses deux pères.

**« - Eiri… » **Fit Heero en faisant un pas vers son fils pour le calmer et le consoler, inquiet en voyant ses larmes.

**« - M'approche pas ! » **Cria Eiri. **« - Je te déteste ! » **Fit-il en regardant son père droit dans les yeux. Puis il se tourna vers Duo. **« - Et toi aussi je te déteste ! »**

L'intervention d'Eiri avait au moins eu le mérite de calmer les tensions entre Duo et Heero. Ils étaient à présent tous les deux tourné vers leur fils, inquiet pour lui, et tentant de trouver un moyen pour le calmer. Ce fut Heero qui prit l'initiative, et il s'approcha de son fils malgré les cris de ce dernier qui lui disait de ne pas venir. Mais il ne put stopper l'approche de son père qui finit par le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer fortement contre lui. Eiri se débattit au début, mais au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par abandonner et pleura librement contre Heero qui continuait de le serrer dans ses bras et de le bercer.

Il fallut un long moment et beaucoup de patience à Heero pour réussir à calmer son fils. Quand cela fut fait, ils étaient tous les quatre installés dans le salon, prêt à discuter de ce qui venait de se passer. Eiri était toujours contre son père, qui l'avait installé sur ses genoux après s'être assit sur le canapé, quant à Savannah, elle était collé contre Duo qui avait passé un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules.

Ce fut Eiri, qui malgré sa tristesse et son jeune âge débuta.

**« - Pourquoi est-ce que vous continuez à vous voir si vous vous détestez. »**

Cette question surprit et gêna Duo et Heero, qui ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à ça.

**« - Nous ne nous détestons pas Eiri. » **Déclara doucement le japonais. **« - C'est juste que ton père et moi avons… quelques difficultés à nous parler. »**

**« - Pourquoi ? » **Demanda Savannah.

**« - Parce que j'ai mal agit avec Heero dans le passé. Juste avant que vous ne naissiez. » **Avoua Duo. **« - Je lui ai fait tellement de mal, que cela a eu des répercutions sur vous. A cause de moi, vous avez été séparé et n'avez pas pu grandir ensemble. »**

Un petit silence suivit la déclaration de Duo tandis qu'Eiri et Savannah le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Le natté se sentait vraiment honteux en voyant ses enfants le considérait ainsi après ce qu'il venait de dire. Faire face à Heero pour ses erreurs était une chose, mais faire face à ses enfants pour ses erreurs était mille fois pire.

**« - Mais… vous vous aimez ? » **Insista Eiri. **« - Comme des parents devraient s'aimer. »**

**« - Oui. J'aime Heero. » **Dit Duo, sans hésitation et regardant le japonais droit dans les yeux.

Cet aveu ébranla Heero beaucoup plus que les fois précédentes où Duo lui avait dit la même chose. Peut-être est-ce parce que grâce à la présence des enfants qui l'obligeait à vraiment écouter le natté, il percevait enfin la sincérité qui émanait de l'homme. Pour la première fois depuis que Duo était revenu dans sa vie, il croyait en ses paroles. Et son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude, battant la chamade comme autrefois quand il croyait en l'amour du natté.

**« - Et toi papa, tu aimes Duo ? » **Demanda Eiri en se tournant vers lui.

Prit au dépourvu par cette question, Heero baissa les yeux vers son fils sans savoir quoi dire. Depuis le début, il avait toujours évité de réfléchir à cette question. Mathias lui avait dit qu'il se voilait la face, et il avait parfaitement raison.

**« - Oui, j'aime ton père. » **Répondit le japonais, prenant bien soin de ne pas lever les yeux vers Duo.

**« - Pourquoi c'est si difficile entre vous alors ? » **Poursuivit Eiri avec suspicion.

**« - Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus âgé, fils. » **Répondit alors Duo en s'approchant du garçon et s'abaissant à sa hauteur. **« - Mais je te promets que ton père et moi nous ne nous disputerons plus comme cela. Tout va s'arranger. »**

Eiri plongea ses yeux dans ceux identiques aux siens de l'américain et ils s'observèrent un moment, comme si le garçon tentait de lire au plus profond de son père malgré son jeune âge. Semblant satisfait par ce qu'il vit, il fit un léger signe de tête et esquissa un sourire.

**« - Alors on sera bientôt une vraie famille ? »**

**« - Oui, bientôt. »**

* * *

Pour Heero, le reste de la journée s'était écoulé comme s'il était entré dans une autre dimension, ou comme s'il était dans un état second… au choix.

Pour continuer à rassurer les enfants et éviter une nouvelle crise, ils avaient décidés d'un commun accord de passer du temps tous les quatre ensemble, comme une vraie famille et cela avait fait énormément plaisir aux deux enfants qui n'avaient pas remarqués les attitudes respectifs de leurs pères qui, quand à eux, semblaient marchés sur des œufs. Ils devaient encore avoir une conversation entre eux.

Le soir même, ils se plièrent au rituel du coucher. Heero souhaita bonne nuit à son fils, puis à sa fille et alla patienter dans le salon tandis que Duo s'attardait un peu dans la chambre des enfants. Le japonais sentait que pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles, ils discuteraient vraiment et en s'écoutant, car malgré eux, il y avait des non-dits qui avaient été dit quelques heures auparavant.

Il entendit les pas de Duo approchaient et croisa les bras alors qu'il restait obstinément tourné vers la fenêtre, observant la nuit noire à l'extérieur. Quand le natté entra, il ne parla pas tout de suite, laissant un petit silence s'installait entre eux durant quelques minutes avant de finalement prendre la parole.

**« - Tu crois que c'était une bonne chose de leur dire qu'on serait bientôt une famille ? »**

**« - Oui. » **Répondit Duo sans hésitation et avec détermination. **« - Je suis convaincu que c'était une bonne chose. »**

**« - Et si nous n'y arrivons pas ? »**

A pas précautionneux, Duo s'approcha d'Heero et passa lentement ses bras autour de sa taille, près à s'éloigner rapidement au moindre signe de rejet. Mais, mis à part une légère crispassions, le japonais accepta l'étreinte. Le natté s'approcha alors un peu plus de lui et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du japonais et croisant ses mains sur son ventre.

**« - Si on n'y arrive pas, alors on pourra se quitter en bon terme en se disant que nous aurons au moins réellement essayé. »**

Heero soupira et posa ses mains sur celles de Duo.

**« - Quand tu m'as quitté de la manière dont tu l'as fait, tout mon univers s'est écroulé. Tout ce que j'avais battit, tout ce en quoi j'avais cru, tout s'est effondré parce que j'avais fait l'erreur de tout construire autour de toi. Quand j'ai appris que j'attendais tes enfants, j'ai… voulu me suicider. » **Les mains de Duo se crispèrent à ces mots, mais il ne parla pas, laissant Heero continuer. **« - Tu as été le seul à réussir à me faire croire que je pouvais être autre chose qu'un soldat, alors quand tu es parti, tous mes doutes sont revenus. Qu'est-ce qu'un soldat pourrait apporter à un enfant ? Un soldat même pas capable de retenir auprès de lui un homme comme toi. Mais Sally a été là pour moi, et grâce à elle, j'ai pu me reconstruire mais cette fois sans toi. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ton retour a signifié pour moi ? Ca signifiait le retour de ces peurs, de ces doutes et je devais également combattre cet amour pour toi, qui malgré les années et les différents hommes qui ont traversé ma vie, ne s'est jamais vraiment éteint. Je me suis efforcé d'être fort et de continuer a avancer parce que Eiri était là, je n'étais plus seul et il comptait sur moi, mais durant toutes ces années, il n'y a pas un jour où je ne ressentais pas le vide occasionné par ton départ. »**

**« - Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je te le répète, beaucoup de choses auraient été différentes si j'avais appris que toi aussi tu étais enceinte. Je n'aurais pas eu à choisir entre mon amour et ma raison, je serais resté à tes côtés tout en promettant de veiller sur Hilde. J'ai été stupide d'agir comme je l'ai fait. Mes erreurs ont fait souffrir beaucoup de personne et je pense que je me sentirais éternellement coupable. Avant que j'apprenne pour la grossesse d'Hilde, j'avais pris la décision de mettre un terme à la mascarade que j'avais créé. Je venais de me rendre compte que je t'aimais plus que tout, que je ne pouvais pas rester éloigner de toi plus longtemps que nécessaire. Je comptais rompre avec Hilde, lui laissait la boite de L-2 et venir vivre définitivement avec toi sur L-1 en tant que couple officiel. Le soir où j'allais annoncer ça à Hilde, elle m'a prise de court en m'annonçant sa grossesse et à cet instant, mon univers s'est également écroulé. Je suis orphelin, je connais la douleur de grandir seul sans savoir d'où l'ont vient, et je ne voulais pas infliger cela à l'enfant qu'Hilde portait. J'ai pensé que rompre avec toi serait alors la meilleure décision. Tu aurais fait de nouvelles rencontres, de nouvelles expériences, ta vie aurait changé de direction. Quant on voit où tu en es aujourd'hui, je me dis par moment que notre séparation nous a peut-être fait mal à tous les deux, mais il y avait également du bon en ça. Si je serais resté à tes côtés, tu serais peut-être toujours un petit serveur sur L-1, tu n'aurais pas pu évoluer comme tu l'as aujourd'hui dans le monde juridique. C'est ainsi que je voyais les choses, pendant que moi je serais bloqué dans ma vie de père de famille, toi tu aurais continué à évoluer et j'étais prêt à l'accepter. Prêt à accepter de te voir au bras d'un autre homme qui aurait su réussir là où j'avais échoué… mais au lieu de ça, tu es parti et ce silence a été plus horrible que tout. Quand j'ai appris la vérité sur Savannah, mon monde s'est écroulé une seconde fois. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais quitté la seule personne que j'aimais ainsi que ma famille. Je me suis vraiment sentit minable, je me sens d'ailleurs encore minable. Quand je t'ai enfin retrouvé, pour moi ça signifiait la chance de pouvoir réparer toutes mes erreurs passées et de peut-être pouvoir enfin vivre avec toi sans plus aucun obstacle. » **

Heero se retourna dans les bras de Duo et le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui. Il enterra sa tête dans son cou et laissa libre court à ses larmes. Ils se parlaient enfin à cœur ouvert et s'était nécessaire pour pouvoir permettre aux vieilles blessures de cicatriser. Entendre dire de la bouche de Duo qu'il l'aimait depuis déjà si longtemps… qu'à une époque il avait été prêt à abandonner tout ce que Hilde lui offrait pour pouvoir venir vivre avec lui sur L-1… ça le rendait heureux, mais également triste en pensant à toutes ses années qu'ils avaient perdu à cause de ces mensonges.

Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient réunis…

**« - Nous y arriverons, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demanda le japonais en levant le visage vers celui de l'américain.

**« - Oui, nous y arriverons. » **Répondit Duo doucement avant de se pencher vers les lèvres d'Heero pour un baiser délicat, comme pour sceller une promesse.

La promesse d'être bientôt une vraie famille.

_Et oui, ils arriveront à être cette famille qu'ils espéraient si ardemment être. Qu'importe les obstacles qu'ils risqueront rencontrer encore sur leur chemin, ils le surmonteraient parce qu'à présent ils étaient deux, et que les épreuves qu'ils venaient de traverser ne pourrait que renforcer le lien qui les unis depuis de si nombreuses années._

**FIN**


End file.
